


La Vie En Rose (ONE SHOT COLLECTION)

by Tzumarie



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, Bahasa Indonesia, Canon: Death Note Manga, Cute, Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Mello | Mihael Keehl, Harems, M/M, Manga & Anime, One Shot Collection, Uke Mello | Mihael Keehl
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzumarie/pseuds/Tzumarie
Summary: Jika kau pergi maka aku akan mencarimu...Jika kau berlari maka aku akan mengejarmu...Jika kau terjatuh maka aku akan menopangmu....Jika kau menangis aku akan menyeka air matamu....Jika aku terlahir sebagai dewa maut, akan ku tuliskan nama orang yang berani menyakitimu di buku kematianku dan membiarkan tubuh ini hancur lebur bersama dengan eksistensiku...Mello, tell me.... where you're hurt...ONE SHOT MATTxMELLO & NEARxMELLO /ALLXMELLOBerisi one shot^^
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/Mello | Mihael Keehl/Yagami Light, L/Mello | Mihael Keehl, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Kudos: 5





	1. Girls and Nicotine

**Author's Note:**

> Ingat ya cerita ini Rate M. Nggak semua chapter rate M kok, jadi bakal aku kasih warning yaaaa~ boleh request^^ find me on wattpad with same username and ffn : ahnyeong

**Untuk gambar (art dan doujinshi) bisa cek di wattpad aku ya**

**Rate : M, yaoi**

**-xXx-**

  
Tangan kanan Mello melayang di udara ketika hampir meraih knop pintu apartemennya. Kedua matanya mengerjap perlahan seperti menyadari sesuatu yang menahan dirinya. Ia menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut pirangnya yang panjang ke belakang telinganya kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menempelkan telinga kanannya ke daun pintu.

"Aku seperti mendengar suara lagu klasik," gumam Mello pada dirinya sendiri. Samar-samar ia mendengarkan suara lagu yang mendayu begitu tenang di dalam. Mendengar nada lagunya seperti sebuah lagu dari seorang musisi legendaris tahun 90'an. Lagu itu sempat berhenti kemudian kembali terdengar dari awal.

Mello memutuskan untuk memutar knop pintu apartemennya dan mendorong pelan pintu tersebut.

_Wise men say_   
_Only fools rush in_   
_But I can't help falling in love with you_   
_Shall I stay?_   
_Would it be a sin_   
_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

Kernyitan di dahi Mello tercetak semakin jelas. "Matt?"

Dari balik tembok yang membatasi ruang makan dan ruang kerja sekaligus tempat tidur mereka, muncul kepala berambut merah yang menyumbul dari baliknya. Sebatang rokok yang masih menyala masih terapit di bibirnya, _goggles_ jingga yang biasanya menutupi iris _emerald_ -nya dinaikkan ke atas memamerkan dahinya.

"Yo," sapa Matt ketika melihat Mello datang dengan membawa satu kantung plastik penuh berisi coklat kesukaannya.

Mello meletakkan kantung kreseknya di atas meja sebelum melepaskan jaket kulit yang membalut tubuh berkeringatnya. Punggung tangannya yang berbalut _gloves_ hitam mengusap keringat yang membanjiri lehernya. Menggunakan pakaian berbahan dasar kulit dan berwarna hitam adalah sebuah kesalahan yang ia lakukan untuk pergi berbelanja di cuaca panas dan sangat terik.

Beberapa helai rambut pirangnya menempel di lehernya, poninya terlihat basah, dan entah mengapa Matt harus merona melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

_Take my hand_   
_Take my whole life too_   
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Mello melirik ke arah sahabatnya yang tengah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Sebuah dengusan geli keluar dari bibir Mello, sesaat ia berjalan mendekati Matt yang tengah memangku sebuah DS dan laptop. Mello berdiri beberapa meter di hadapan Matt sambil berkacak pinggang, melemparkan tatapan geli sekaligus penasaran.

"Elvis Presley?" Mello menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas.

Matt tertawa disela-sela kegiatan merokoknya. "Yeah," jawabnya cepat sebelum kembali berkutat pada laptopnya.

Mello menyandarkan bahunya ke tembok di sebelahnya, matanya tidak lepas dari pemuda berambut merah itu. "Sejak kapan kau menyukai lagu klasik dan romantis seperti ini, Matt?"

"He? Apa?" Kepala Matt menoleh dengan cepat, jika tengah malu kedua telinganya akan memerah seperti warna rambutnya.

Mello mengangkat tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. ' _He's so cute_.' Kepala Mello tertunduk ke bawah, menyembunyikan suara tawa gelinya agar tidak terdengar oleh Matt.

Tawa Mello terhenti sesaat merasakan sebuah tangan terulur mengangkat wajahnya. Sejenak Mello merasa tertegun melihat wajah Matt dari jarak sedekat ini. Seperti sebuah sihir yang mengunci pandangannya untuk tidak teralihkan, Mello merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Ia merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutnya.

" _My beautiful_ Mello."

Mello merasakan kedua pupil matanya melebar terkejut mendengar penggalan kalimat sederhana yang keluar dari bibir Matt.

"Apa-apaan kau, _idiot_?!" Mello berteriak dengan wajah sedikit memerah, napasnya mulai tersenggal, pasokan udara di sekelilingnya terasa seperti ditarik oleh sang Pencipta.

Mello dibuat terpana melihat wajah Matt yang terukir begitu sempurna, sepasang mata _emerald_ yang menatapnya lembut, bibir merahnya yang sedikit menggelap, hidungnya yang mancung, dan rahang yang terpahat begitu tegas. Wajah Matt sunggu tampan dengan kelembutan yang selalu terpancar dari bola matanya ketika menatap Mello.

"Hei, Mello. _I wonder if you feel the same_ ," bisik Matt pelan, memberikan perasaan aneh yang menggetarkan perasaannya.

Ibu jari Matt bergerak mengusap belah bibir ranum Mello, dengan cepat si pirang segera menahan tangan pemuda itu. "Kau bau rokok, _asshole_!" Wajah manisnya bersemu merah, mengundang gerlingan menggoda dari Matt. Mello mengibaskan asap putih yang menyesakkan paru-parunya itu.

" _You're so cute when you're blushing_."

"Matt!"

Pemuda berambut merah itu meringis pelan mendengar jeritan Mello tiba-tiba. Lantas, Matt terkekeh pelan, mengusap kepala Mello perlahan. " _You drive me crazy_."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, _bastard_?! Kau ini mabuk?" Mello tidak mencium bau alkohol yang menguar dari celah bibir Matt, jika tidak mabuk sepertinya syaraf di kepala pemuda itu telah terputus dan membuatnya menjadi gila seperti ini.

" _You look so sexy when you're cursing, babe_."

" _Fuck you_ , Matt!" Pemuda bernama Mihael itu mengumpat kasar, mendorong tubuh Matt agar menjauh darinya.

"Perempuan tidak boleh mengumpat, Mells," ucap Matt sembari nyengir, kemudian kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Ku bunuh kau, bedebah!" Mello melemparkan tatapan tajam yang mengerikan. "Aku ini laki-laki, bodoh!"

"Tapi kau cantik seperti mereka." Matt meraih ujung rambut pirang Mello dan menempelkan bibirnya di sana selama beberapa detik.

Mello refleks menepis tangan Matt. "Kau mengencani gadis-gadis jalang itu lagi?"

Matt mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, memberikan senyuman jenaka di bibirnya saat melihat tatapaan tajam yang dilayangkan ke arahnya. "Tapi tidak ada yang seseksi dirimu," ucap Matt dengan jujur.

Mello mendengus sinis, baginya hal itu bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan mengetahui Matt suka mengencani bahkan tidur dengan gadis-gadis di Paris. Mereka mudah sekali jatuh dalam pesona _playboy_ berambut merah itu hanya dengan satu kedipan disertai senyuman. Oh, yang benar saja....

" _I don't give a fuck_ , Matt."

Mello mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Matt, lalu berjalan menjauhi Matt. Tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya di tahan dan membuatnya menoleh kesal ke arah sahabatnya. " _What_?!"

Matt menarik tubuh ramping itu sembari melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang si pirang, menggoyangkan rokoknya ke bawah untuk menjatuhkan abu rokok tersebut. " _Oh_ _my sexy blonde babe, are you jealous,_ _hum_?"

" _Shut the fuck up_!"

"Jangan cemburu, aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku lebih banyak denganmu dibandingkan dengan mereka."

" _I don't fucking care_ , Matt! _If you want to have sex with them, then just do it_!"

" _Really_?"

Mello tersenyum sinis, ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya namun kekuatan Matt terlalu besar. "Bahkan sepertinya kau tidak keberatan kalau bibirmu menghitam karena rokok. Menikah saja dengan rokok bodoh mu itu, sialan!" seru Mello dengan kejam, ia berusaha memberontak dalam dekapan Matt sembari melayangkan tatapan 'Lepaskan aku, keparat!'.

Hei Mello, kenapa tiba-tiba menyebutkan rokok di sela-sela pembicaraan kalian?

"Kenapa jadi membicara kan rokokku?"

Mello mendesis tajam melihat Matt menghisap ujung batang beracun itu dengan cuek lalu membuka bibirnya untuk mengeluarkan asap berwarna putih itu.

"Ahh... aku mengerti... kau cemburu pada rokok." Matt menyungging seringaian licik di wajahnya melihat rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi Mello. Melihat ekspresi penuh keterjutan lawan bicaranya membuat gemuruh hebat mendobrak dadanya.

Mello menggertakkan giginya kesal, berusaha menetralkan debaran gila jantungnya. " _Screw you_ , Matt!" umpatnya kemudian.

"Jadi kau cemburu dengan gadis-gadis dan rokok. _I get it_ , Mels."

"Ew.. apa-apaan kau?!" Mello sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya saat Matt memiringkan wajahnya dan membuang puntung rokoknya yang masih setengah.

" _I won't date with those sexy blonde girls anymore_." Matt mengapit dagu Mello, menatap dalam iris biru yang menjadi candunya. "Sebagai gantinya kau harus menggantikan peran gadis-gadis itu."

Mello terdiam kaku, melemparkan tatapan datarnya ke arah sahabatnya. " _You're starting to sound creepy_."

"Kedua, aku tidak akan merokok lagi." Matt mengabaikan ucapan Mello barusan, ibu jarinya berpindah menekan bibir bawah milik Mello. "Lalu, sebagai gantinya aku harus mencium bibirmu sebanyak aku menghisap rokok setiap harinya."

"Sinting!" Mello menepis tangan Matt kasar dan memberikan pelototan tajam.

"Aku serius."

Ini gila! Matt dalam mode serius sangat menyeramkan.

"Aku lebih menyukai aroma coklat di tubuhmu daripada bau nikotin," lanjut pemuda berambut merah yang berumur satu tahun lebih muda darinya.

" _Verrückt_!" Ribuan macam umpatan dalam berbagai bahasa mengalir cepat dari bibir ranum Mello, seolah mulutnya adalah pabrik berbagai macam seruan kasar.

***V** **errückt : gila**

Matt tentu paham semua bahasa yang digunakan Mello, memiliki peringkat intelejensi ketiga di Wammy's House membuktikan dirinya mampu bersanding dengan dua penerus L.

Jika orang yang tidak mengenal Mello, maka mendengar segala cacian dan umpatan kasar tentu akan membuat mereka sakit hati. Namun, sejak tinggal di Wammy's House, Matt benar-benar terbiasa mendengar dirinya menjadi sasaran makian kasar pemuda manis berdarah Jerman itu.

" _You can curse on me while we're having sex. It's a deal_!" Tanpa persetujuan dari yang lebih tua, Matt segera mengangkat tubuh Mello dengan _bridal style_ , membawanya berjalan ke kamar.

Matt membanting tubuh Mello ke atas kasur yang membuat sang empu mengumpat keras. Sungguh, bukan Matt bermaksud menyakiti Mello, hanya saja berat badan mereka hampir sama, meskipun Matt lebih tinggi.

" _Scheisse_!" Ringisan kesakitan terdengar dari mulut Mello. Hei, salahkan ranjang tua sialan milik Matt, bagian penyangga besinya mencuat ke atas membuat punggung Mello membenturnya dengan sangat keras.

 ***** **Scheisse** **: shit!**

Mello mendesis kesakitan sembari melemparkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Matt yang tengah naik ke atas ranjang, mengukungnya di bawah.

" _You hurt me, bastard_!" Mello berteriak tepat di wajah Matt. Tangannya terulur ke atas untuk mengambil _goggles_ kesayangan Matt dan membantingkan ke tembok.

Mello mengharapkan seruan marah dari lawan bicaranya, namun Matt justru diam dan tidak menoleh ke arah _goggles_ kesayangannya.

" _Damn_ , kau benar-benar sinting rupanya. Apa bekerja denganku membuatmu depresi, he?"

Matt mendengus pelan, tidak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk membalas perkataan sarkastis pemuda berambut pirang itu. Lantas, Matt menurunkan kepalanya, menurukan resleting baju kulit milik Mello dengan giginya, diliriknya ekspresi wajah manis itu yang terlihat terkejut.

"Wha- akh!" Kedua tangan Mello refleks meremas rambut merah Matt saat merasakan bibir basah itu menciumi lehernya.

Matt menggigit keras ceruk leher si maniak coklat itu. Terdengar lenguh kesakitan disusul pergerakan tangan Mello menjambak rambutnya pelan. Hembusan napas hangat Matt menerpa kulit sensitif Mello, membuatnya merinding setengah mati.

Mello mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, memberikan Matt akses sepenuhnya untuk memberikan tanda kepemilikannya di sana. Sentuhannya begitu halus, Matt hanya mengecupinya kemudian menyesapnya lembut dan menggigitnya hingga muncul warna kemerahan sebagai sentuhan terakhir.

"Ahhh... nnhh..."

Mendengar desahan pasrah Mello membuat Matt menyeringai penuh kepuasaan. Tatapan arogansi yang selalu dilayangkan oleh Mello, sepasang mata tajam yang menyiratkan keinginannya untuk membunuh terpejam erat begitu menikmati setiap sentuhan Matt. Bibir yang selalu mengeluarkan makian kasar itu kini sibuk mengeluarkan desahan sensual.

Seorang _consigliere_ muda yang mampu membunuh bos mafia yang bahkan tidak dapat disentuh oleh kira. Seseorang yang memiliki ambisi yang tinggi, tergeletak tak berdaya atas segala sentuhan Matt. Lidah Matt bergerak menelusuri _colar bone_ dan dada Mello, meninggalkan bekas gigitan merah di bahu Mello dengan bekas darah melintang. Gigi taring Matt merobek kulit leher Mello membuat mantan mafia itu memekik kesakitan.

"Akh! Matt!" Mello menjitak kepala Matt dengan sangat keras. "Kau ingin bercinta denganku atau menggigitku?!"

Matt meringis pelan sembari mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit benjol. Pukulan Mello tidak main-main.

"Aku suka sekali menggigit sampai berdarah kalau aku sedang bercinta."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan jalang-jalang keparat itu!"

"Baik... baik." Matt memberikan cengiran menyebalkan di wajahnya membuat Mello mendengus kesal dan membuang wajahnya asal. "Boleh aku lanjut kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Matt penuh harap membuat Mello melemparkan lirikan sinisnya.

"Hmph!"

Matt tersenyum tipis. _Tsundere_ _sekali_ _...._

Perlahan, Matt kembali mendaratkan kecupan ringan di area dada Mello, membangkitkan _mood_ Mello yang rusak dalam hitungan detik karena perbuatannya. Melihat wajah cemberut Mello dengan dahinya yang berkerut sembari menutup rapat bibirnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara desahan.

' _Play hard to get?_ '

Sekali lagi, Matt tersenyum miring, pemuda berdarah Rusia itu membuka mulutnya kemudian mengulum puting Mello. Matt dapat merasakan tubuh ramping itu tersentak dan menegang, kedua tangan Mello meremat erat seprei, melampiaskan seluruh kenikmatan yang membuat darahnya berdesir cepat.

Tubuh Mello menggelinjang merasakan jemari dingin Matt mengusap puting kirinya.

" _Goddamit_ , Matt!" Mello mengerang frustasi.

Matt melepaskan puting kanan Mello yang menegang dan beralih pada puting kiri yang sempat ia abaikan. Ia memperdalam hisapannya, merangsang suara Mello mengeluarkan desahan tak tertahankan.

Setelah puas melihat Mello terengah-engah, Matt langsung beralih pada kegiatan inti. Mengusap lembut paha yang sejak tadi melingkar di pinggangnya, ia melepaskan sabuk hitam yang menempel di pinggul Mello. Menurunkan celana kulit hitam ketat itu, kemudian ia melucuti pakaiannya sendiri hingga mereka berdua benar-benar telanjang.

"Che, aku tidak sudi membiarkan benda bekas itu memasuki ku." Mello memberikan tatapan sinis pada Matt saat pemuda itu mengocok genitalnya.

Mendengar sindiran tajam itu dengan suara napas terputus-putus mengundang tawa kecil Matt, ia memandang geli wajah manis bak malaikat bertanduk iblis itu.

"Jadi, aku tidak boleh masuk?"

"Sudah berapa gadis yang kau masuki, hm?" Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan menggoda Matt dan sibuk mendahulukan egonya.

Matt terdiam sejenak, ia menatap langit-langit. "Tidak ingat," jawabnya berkelakar. " _I'm so hard right now_ , aku benar-benar tidak boleh memasuki mu, Mello?"

"Yeah, di otakmu hanya ada tubuh telanjang wanita-wanita murahan itu kan?"

Mello... kau cemburu kepada mereka.

Matt sekali lagi hanya bisa terdiam, tangannya sejak tadi merambat naik untuk mengusap permukaan kulit paha Mello tanpa proteksi apapun. Memberikan kecupan di bagian paha sang _submissive_ , menggigit kulit paha bagian dalam, terdengar suara lenguhan mengalun merdu mengikuti irama sentuhan sensual itu.

Kedua mata Mello yang terpejam mendadak terbelalak lebar merasakan genital Matt mencoba masuk dengan paksaan.

"Ouch! _Fuck_! _Get it out, idiot_!" Mello berteriak kasar, tubuhnya mengejang kesakitan. Rasa sakit luar biasa membuat cairan bening mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Dengan susah payah Mello berusaha bangkit, menatap ke arah Matt yang tengah berusaha memasukkan genitalnya ke dalam lubangnya.

Darah merembes keluar menciptakan luka perih yang berdenyut nyeri, Mello menggertakkan giginya kasar, wajahnya memerah dan penuh peluh menahan rasa sakit yang mengoyak tubuh bagian bawahnya.

" _I loathe you, bastard_!" Mello mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, keringat dingin bercucuran menuruni lehernya.

Matt terkekeh pelan setelah memasukkan seluruh genitalnya ke dalam lubang sempit Mello dengan sekali hentakan. " _I love you too_ , Mells."

Suara rintihan kesakitan itu berubah menjadi melodi desahan lembut yang mengalun indah di telinga Matt seirama dengan hentakan tubuhnya.

"Oh _shit_! Hnggg... ahhh!"

Matt semakin mempercepat hentakan pinggulnya. Iris _emerald_ hijaunya menatap lembut wajah Mello. " _I really love you_ , Mihael. _Definitely_ _more than women and nicotine_."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata manis yang sepertinya didengar oleh Mello, pemuda itu mendaratkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir Mello. Ciuman mereka bergerak lembut, seiring desahan yang keluar dari bibir keduanya di sela-sela ciuman panas itu.

Matt memaksakan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Mello, memberikan sentuhan yang menggelitik di langit-langit mulut Mello, mengabsen deretan gigi putih itu. Matt meremas pinggang Mello saat merasakan lubang sempit milik Mello menjepit genitalnya.

Nikotin. Mello dapat mengecap rasa nikotin dari lidah Matt. Ia juga bisa mencium aroma nikotin dari tubuh pemuda berambut merah itu.

Ia begitu menikmati rasa aneh yang menggelitik mulutnya. Ternyata, nikotin tidak terasa seburuk itu. Setidaknya tidak seburuk saat ia menghirup asap rokok milik _idiot_ ini.

**FIN.**

_Find me on wp : tzumarie and ffn : ahnyeong_

Wait for another OS^^ please kindly give me comments, likes, and kudos. 


	2. Russischer Junge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rate : T, yaoi
> 
> Pairings : MattxMello slight NearxMello

**Enjoy fellas!**

**-xXx-**

' _Shit_!'

Matt melirik jari telunjuk keriput milik Roger mengetuk-ngetuk kaca tebal yang melapisi meja kerjanya, disertai tatapan mengintimidasinya di balik kacamatanya yang sedikit turun. Bibir anak itu refleks mencibir kesal, dengan raut terpaksa, ia merogoh saku celananya dan meraih sekotak rokok dan pemantik tua lalu meletakkannya dengan sedikit bantingan.

Roger menyita benda yang seharusnya tidak boleh dibawa oleh anak seorang anak berumur tiga belas tahun. Matanya pria tua itu menatap tajam wajah Matt yang tengah memasang ekspresi bosan.

"Mulai sekarang kami akan memantau setiap aktivitas yang kalian lakukan."

Kedua bola mata berputar jenuh di balik lensa _goggles_ jingganya. Setengah hatinya mengucapkan berbagai sumpah serapah dalam bahasa Rusia, mengabaikan segala nasehat dari orang tua yang terlihat sekarat itu. Matt sama sekali tidak peduli, toh yang membuatnya seperti ini adalah kedua orang tuanya. Jika saja mereka tidak termakan ego dan nafsu mereka masing-masing, maka Matt tidak akan nekat menghisap batang beracun itu untuk menghilangkan perasaan resahnya.

Mudah saja mereka mengatakan padanya untuk menjauhi barang-barang beracun dan lebih mendekatkan diri pada Tuhan. Oh maaf, sungguh itu tidak berlaku padanya. Bahkan, Matt tidak percaya sejak Tuhan mulai bercanda pada hidupnya. Candaan yang membuatnya muak dengan keputusan orang tuanya di depan meja hakim dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya sendiri.

" _Svolach_." Anak itu menggumamkan makian kasar yang berarti 'sampah' dalam bahasa Rusia, tatapannya sepenuhnya tidak peduli dengan dua pria tua di hadapannya yang melemparkan tatapan terkejut yang berubah menjadi amarah.

Detik selanjutnya adalah sesuai perkiraannya, memanggil namanya dengan suara naik satu oktaf.

"Mail!" Begitu suara Roger hampir berseru marah.

Namun, wajah Matt justru menunjukkan keberanian. Ia melirik Watari tengah memijat kepalanya, terdengar helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulut pria tua itu.

"Saya rasa Mail membutuhkan didikan dari seorang Romo dari gereja Saint Barbara." Roger memberikan sebuah usulan yang jelas saja akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Matt.

" _I don't even believe if Jesus does exist_." Perkataan Matt barusan membuat Watari dan Roger sepenuhnya terkejut.

"Jika Tuhan tidak ada, tidak mungkin ada kehidupan di bumi."

Matt mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli. " _Hui zna-et_?" Ia berucap santai dengan nada sindiran di dalam kalimatnya. Panti asuhan ini seperti bukan panti asuhan, terlalu banyak larangan ketat yang membelenggunya dan memaksanya untuk menjadi anak baik. Sempat terbesit jika tempat aneh ini lebih cocok dijadikan sekolah.

 _*_ **_Hui zna-et? :_ ** **_siapa_ ** **_yang_ ** **_tahu_ ** **_?_ **

Tidak ada gunanya memberikan nasehat pada anak yang baru mengalami pubertas. Mereka angkat tangan untuk masalah yang satu ini, mungkin lebih baik jika menunggu L pulang dari Los Angeles setelah selesai menangani kasus pembunuhan berantai Beyond Birthday bersama detektif Naomi Misora.

Mengingat tentang Beyond Birthday yang dikenal dengan sebutan BB, pemuda itu juga adalah hasil anak didikan dari Wammy's House, pernah masuk dalam kandidat penerus L. Setidaknya, sebelum pemuda pemilik mata shinigami itu kehilangan seluruh kewarasannya.

Sekali lagi, Roger tidak ingin ada anak didikan L yang berubah menjadi monster seperti BB. Tekanan di Wammy's House luar biasa besar, tempat ini dibuat untuk menggali potensi tersembunyi anak-anak.

Jika di sini telah ada sang peringkat satu dan dua yaitu Nate River dan Mihael Keehl yang di usia sangat belia dapat memahami puluhan rumus dari buku sains dan mampu memecahkan berbagai macam kode rumit, maka Roger menemukan pasangan yang pas yaitu Mail Jeevas yang telah menguasai _coding_ dan segala jenis berbau IT di usianya yang ketiga belas.

Setidaknya hal-hal umum seperti itu telah dikuasai oleh L sekaligus di saat ia menginjak usia sepuluh tahun.

Lalu, setelah dirasa cukup membacakan peraturan yang tidak boleh dilarang oleh anak baru itu, Roger buru-buru menyuruh Matt keluar. Setidaknya pria tua itu mengingatkan Matt untuk kembali lagi ke dalam ruangan setelah jam makan malam.

Tidak tahu pasti untuk apa Roger memanggilnya lagi. Jika dugaannya benar maka Roger dan Watari tengah berdiskusi tentang kamar yang akan menjadi markas besarnya nanti. Yeah, itu bukanlah masalah besar selama ia bisa mendapatkan ruangan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tanpa orang lain, catat itu!

Matt juga tidak peduli jika sekotak rokok beserta pemantik tua ukiran naga berwarna perak pemberian 'orang itu' yang merujuk pada Ayahnya, disita. Untuk apa khawatir jika memiliki otak pintar sepertinya? Matt sudah memikirkan berbagai macam rencana untuk dapat kembali menghisap batang beracun itu lagi.

Anak itu mendengus geli sembari berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang tempat yang dianggapnya seperti bangunan reyot. Matanya memandang ke arah luar jendela, memperhatikan sekumpulan anak-anak bermain di teras. Suara tawa dan teriakan mereka menembus lapisan kaca jendela, memancing satu sudut bibir Matt tertarik ke atas membentuk seringain geli.

" _Bunch of idiots_ ," gumamnya pelan. Melihat anak-anak itu tertawa dan bermain seolah tidak pernah merasakan candaan hidup dari sang Pencipta.

Matt menghembuskan napasnya lewat celah bibirnya, jemarinya bergerak resah, kedua tangannya mengepal erat, sungguh ia membutuhkan rokoknya sekarang. Sehari ini ia belum merasakan aroma mint dari rokoknya. Watari benar-benar melarangnya merokok dalam mobil.

Ck!

" _Vot eto_ _pizdets_!" Matt berdecak kesal, menendang tembok yang berada di sebelahnya guna melampiaskan emosinya yang sedikit tidak terkontrol. Ia benar-benar telah kendalikan oleh sebuah batang rokok.

 ***** _**Vot eto** _ _**pizdets** _ _**! : this is fucked up!** _

Rambut merahnya diacak-acak gusar, tangannya yang sedikit gemetar dimasukkan ke dalam kantung, berpura-pura mengambil kotak rokoknya, mengambil satu batang, dan tangan satunya sibuk memeragakan membuka tutup pemantiknya.

Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sedikit direnggangkan seolah menjepit sesuatu lalu diarahkan ke bibirnya. Berharap hal ini bekerja untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Matt bisa saja memanjat pagar dan pergi ke sebuah minimarket di belakang Wammy's House, jika ia tidak melupakan dompetnya berada di dalam tasnya yang sekarang tertinggal di ruangan Roger.

Bagus, Mail!

Matt memuji sekaligus memaki dirinya sendiri. Di saat ia tengah merutuki kebodohannya, matanya menangkap sebuah tangan yang terulur ke arahnya. Sungguh, Matt tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang melihat kekonyolannya barusan.

"He?" Matt terbengong melihat seorang anak berpakaian serba hitam dengan rambut pirang sebahu menatapnya datar. Matt sempat tersihir selama beberapa detik melihat wajah cantik di hadapannya bak seperti sebuah boneka. Bagian yang membuat Matt tertarik adalah matanya yang berwarna biru terang, terlihat menawan dengan wajahnya hang terbingkai manis oleh surai emasnya.

"Sepertinya kau ingin merokok. Anggap saja ini adalah rokok." Mello menarik tangan Matt dan meletakkan sebuah permen batang di tangan anak yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya yang tengah terbengong.

Anak itu segera tersadar dari pikirannya. Namun tidak ada respon dari Matt setelah menerima permen yang terlihat seperti makanan manis murahan. Detik selanjutnya terdengar dengusan geli dari pemilik surai merah itu.

"Kau bercanda?" Matt menampilkan senyuman setengah geli setengah bingung. Tunggu, ia sedang berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti perasaan anak perempuan di hadapannya. _E_ _h_ _,_ _b_ _enar_ _k_ _an_ _?_ Matt bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, ia sendiri meyakini bahwa Mello adalah anak perempuan, terlepas dari suaranya yang terdengar sedikit berat.

Terlihat satu alis Mello terangkat ke atas, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, bersikap defensif. "Apa wajahku terlihat seperti orang sedang bercanda?"

"Err... tidak juga." Matt menggaruk rambutnya sedikit kikuk, tidak tahu jika lawan bicaranya agak-sedikit-sangat sensitif.

"Kau anak baru?" Mello melemparkan pertanyaan selanjutnya tanpa sedikit basa-basi.

Matt memberikan sebuah anggukkan singkat sebelum akhirnya kembali bersuara. "Dari mana kau tahu aku perokok?"

Mello menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa menyembunyikan senyuman lebarnya. "Kau belum tahu aku ya?"

Melihat gelengan lawan bicaranya membuat senyuman Mello kian terangkat ke atas. "Aku si nomor dua," Mello berkata dengan bangga.

"Oh?" Sepertinya Matt tidak begitu paham atau justru tidak peduli dengan hal-hal berbau ranking atau semacamnya.

Mello mendengus sedikit kesal melihat reaksi anak baru itu. "Kandidat penerus L. Kau tahu siapa L, kan? Detektif terhebat di dunia. Parah sekali kalau sampai tidak tahu. Kau pasti tinggal di dalam goa."

"L. Ya, aku tahu kok." Matt memberikan respon yang mampu membuat Mello tersenyum puas. "Omong-omong, apa yang sedang kau lalukan di sini?"

"Pertanyaan itu milikku." Mello merotasikan bola matanya dengan ekspresi sarkas.

"Oh? Anggap saja itu pertanyaanmu." Matt menghela berat sebelum menjawab. "Tidak ada, aku hanya... bosan menunggu."

"Kenapa tidak menunggu di kamarmu kalau begitu?"

Matt menggeleng pelan. "Belum punya."

"Oh." Mello mengangguk lamat-lamat sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya tanpa mengetahui bahwa sejak tadi laki-laki berdarah Rusia itu terus menatapnya intens. " _Good luck_ kalau begitu. Harap-harap saja tidak sekamar dengan para pengacau." Mello mendaratkan tepukan ringan di atas pundak Matt sembari menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas.

Entah kenapa Matt harus tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan dari anak yang memiliki intelijensi tertinggi kedua itu. Iris _emerald_ -nya bergerak mengikuti sosok pemilik tubuh feminim itu yang mulai berjalan berlawanan arah, meninggalkan Matt yang mulai tertarik dengan pertemuan konyol mereka.

"Aku Matt!" Matt berbalik cepat dan menemukan Mello terdiam menghentikan langkahnya. Anak berambut pirang itu menoleh, menggenggam sebungkus coklat yang baru saja ia buka dengan giginya. "Namamu?" Matt berucap setengah berteriak melihat Mello melemparkan tatapan bingung ke arahnya.

"Mello." Anak itu sedikit melirik ke belakang kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya kembali ke kamar sembari mengunyah bongkahan coklat di dalam mulutnya.

 _Well_ , rasanya tidak buruk juga di panti asuhan aneh ini. Setidaknya tempat ini lebih mirip seperti asrama, _mungkin_. Yeah, lebih baik dibandingkan kesan pertama Matt yang mengira ini adalah penjara anak. Melihat wajah si jenius nomor dua yang memiliki pengetahuan luar biasa itu, sepertinya Roger tidak main-main soal perkataannya mengenai para anak-anak emas dengan otak jenius yang penuh dengan ambisi. Matt jadi penasaran dengan si nomor satu, apakah seambisi dan seangkuh si nomor dua?

Suatu waktu ia paham mengapa dirinya harus masuk ke panti asuhan ini ketimbang panti asuhan lainnya. Dirinya pernah meretas sistem keamanan FBI di Amerika Serikat karena kala itu Ayahnya membawa seorang jalang dan anak perempuan jalan itu untuk makan malam di rumah mereka. Ibunya sendiri tidak mau kalah dan ikut membawa selingkuhannya beserta dua orang anak sekaligus.

Melihat suasana meja makan yang sangat panas, Matt memutuskan untuk melakukan hal gila. Pikirnya lebih baik tidur di balik jeruji sel dingin dibandingkan harus mendengarkan makian, teriakan, suara pukul, atau yang lebih parah mendengar desahan dari manusia-manusia sampah itu. Jika saja Matt adalah anak tunggal, maka ia akan mencuri semua uang orang tuanya dan kabur.

Ya, jika saja adik perempuannya, Molly, tidak terkena stroke di usianya yang sangat muda.

Matt tersenyum tipis, ia masih ingat jika pada saat itu makan malam mereka menjadi sangat kacau ketika mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi. Ia sengaja tidak menutupi jejaknya guna memudahkan polisi-polisi itu melacaknya. Tidak ada yang lebih memuaskan dibandingkan melihat raut panik kedua orang tuanya beserta jalang dan gigolo itu.

Entah keberuntungan apa yang sedang mengikutinya pada saat itu, sang detektif terhebat, L Lawliet, menawarinya untuk menjadi bagian dari 'keluarganya'. Matt sedikit sangsi pada saat itu, keluarga apanya? Ia pikir akan diangkat menjadi anak dari L karena telah berhasil membobol sistem keamanan FBI yang sangat ketat itu.

Tidak ada yang tahu wajah dari sang legendaris. Tidak ada tahu suara asli di balik layar laptop bertuliskan namanya. Tidak ada yang tahu, tak terkecuali dua anak penerus L.

Jika pun iya, itu hanyalah pengecualian untuk Roger dan Watari.

Matt memilih beranjak dari tempatnya dan duduk di atas tangga sembari memperhatikan sekumpulan anak-anak liar yang mengerumuni meja makan, berebut snack dan minuman seperti semut. _Ini_ _kah_ _yang_ _dinamakan_ _penerus_ _L?_

Matt menyindir dalam hati, tertawa nengejek sang legendaris. Waktu makan malamnya ia habiskan menonton hal yang menarik di ruang makan selama kurang lebih dua jam. Tempat ini sangat berisik. Hanya makan malam saja sudah seperti para mafia yang akan dieksekusi. Ya, anak-anak itu saling berebut dan tak jarang saling memukul juga.

Matt menamai anak-anak pengacau itu dengan sebutan sekumpulan pecundang. Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Mello tadi. Tak lama kemudian, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang anak berambut pirang dan pakaian serba hitam, yang diyakini Matt sebagai anak perempuan, itu berjalan santai melewati kerumunan rusuh itu. Hingga tiba saat salah seorang anak tidak sengaja menumpahkan sup panas di pakaiannya. Beberapa anak perempuan berteriak terkejut, Matt dapat melihat ekspresi marah si pemilik surai pirang itu dari kejauhan.

Sontak, anak bernama Mello itu langsung menerjang sang pelaku dan menarik kaus pakaian anak malang itu, memberikan tiga kali pukulan telak di wajah sang anak sebelum akhirnya Roger datang untuk melerai keduanya. Kejadian itu sedikit menghiburnya, setidaknya jika kedua orang tuanya sedang tidak berada di rumah, maka hanya akan tinggal dirinya dan Molly sendirian. Bertahan hidup selayaknya anak yatim piatu yang dibuang di pinggir jalan.

Omong-omong soal Molly, sejak dirinya dibawa oleh Watari, ia tidak tahu bagaimana nasib sang adik. Yang ia tahu, Molly akan dirawat di sebuah rumah sakit besar. Sendirian.

Yah setidaknya lebih baik seperti itu daripada ia bersikukuh ingin merawat Molly dan berakhir menjadi buronan polisi di Inggris. Terlalu banyak 'kenakalan' yang ia lakukan. Salah satunya mencuri makanan di toko dan meretas _wifii_ orang hanya untuk bermain _game_. Salahkan Jonathan dan Nathalie yang tidak becus mengurusi kedua anak mereka.

Oh, _crap_...

Matt memangku dagunya kemudian menaikkan _goggles_ jingganya ke atas. "Gadis yang tomboy." Ia bergumam pelan atau lebih tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Akan lebih menarik jika ia bisa menaklukan gadis kasar seperti Mello.

**-xXx-**

  
"Kenapa dia harus satu kamar denganku? Kenapa tidak dengan si peringkat tiga?"

Di sinilah Matt berada, di ruang kantor Roger, setelah selama hampir tiga jam menunggu bosan untuk dipanggil kembali. Ia sudah berhasil menemukan tasnya dan mengecek jika uang lembar di dompetnya masih utuh. Untungnya begitu.

Sekarang, permasalahn yang baru akan dimulai. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu, ia masuk ke ruangan Roger dan menemukan Mello tengah berdiri di dalam ruangan dengan wajah masam.

"Kau sudah membuatku menunggu selama tiga puluh menit!" Mello berteriak kesal menatap Roger, yang sebenarnya perkataannya itu ditujukan pada Matt.

Oke, ingatkan Matt untuk menuliskan sebuah catatan mental bahwa Mello sangat temperamen dan sensitif.

Eh, sungguh, Matt tidak tahu jika akan ada si Mello di sini. Ia tidak mengira jika kehadirannya ditunggu oleh dua orang, anak itu berpikir jika hanya Roger uang menunggunya, maka ia memilih untuk tidur-tiduran di perpustakaan.

"Kamar di sini telah penuh semua. Lagipula si peringkat tiga adalah Linda kalau kau lupa, Mello."

Wajah Mello terlihat yterkejut selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mendengus kesal. "Oh... iya, aku lupa," ucapnya pelan.

Matt meringis samar, takut-takut jika kali ini sasaran tinju Mello adalah wajahnya. _Well_ , jika hal itu dilakukan oleh perempuan, maka ia tidak boleh membalasanya.

Setelah hening beberapa detik, suara Mello kembali terdengar, "lalu, kenapa tidak bersama dengan Near saja?"

Roger mengusap lensa kacamatanya di balik meja kerjanya. "Mello... Near berada di peringkat pertama, jadi ia berhak memiliki kamarnya sendiri."

Matt sejak tadi terdiam memperhatikan Roger dan Mello bergantian dengan raut bingung.

"Ck! Sial!" Mello menendang gusar karpet tebal merah yang diinjaknya.

Selanjutnya telinga Matt menangkap seruan marah berupa umpatan dalam bahasa Jerman dari bibir Mello. " _Verdammt_!"

 **_*Verdammt :_ ** **_sialan_ ** **_!_ **

Matt sedikit terperangah, anak perempuan di hadapannya sangat kasar dan lumayan jago berkelahi. Matt berani bertaruh kalau wajahnya sangat tidak serasi dengan sifat kasarnya. Siapa yang akan mengira bahwa pemilik wajah semanis itu berubah dalam sekejap menjadi bengis?

Sungguh berbeda saat pertemuan pertama mereka tadi. Matt akui jika anak perempuan di panti asuhan ini sangat cantik, manis, dan imut. Rasanya akan menyenangkan kalau bisa memacari mereka semua sekaligus.

Kali ini Matt memilih untuk bersuara, melontarkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi begitu mengganggunya. "Kau serius, Roger?"

"Hm?"

Matt menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah saat Mello balik menatapnya. "Emm... maksudku.... tidak apa-apa memasangkan ku tidur sekamar dengan seorang gadis?"

"Hei! Aku ini laki-laki, _idiot_!" Mello membalas pertanyaan Matt dengan seruan marah.

Detik selanjutnya Matt terbengong dengan matanya yang terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. "Ha?" Matt ingin mengatakan ' _yang benar?_ ' atau ' _sungguh kau bukan perempuan?_ ', namun yang keluar dari mulutnya justru kata yang membuatnya seperti orang bodoh.

Mello melangkah maju mendekati Matt yang melebarkan kedua matanya seperti baru melihat hantu.

"Kau ini buta atau bodoh?!" Gigi Mello bergemelatuk kasar, kedua tangannya terkepal erat dan siap untuk meluncurkan sebuah tinjuan menyakitkan.

Roger yang menangkap sinyal tidak baik dari gelagat Mello, buru-buru keluar dari belakang meja kerjanya dan berdiri menengahi keduanya. Matt tidak dapat mengatupkan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, tubuhnya bergerak kaku bejalan mendekati Mello tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah manis yang berubah menjadi buas itu.

Bibir Mello menipis kesal disertai kerutan kasar di dahinya, melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya pada anak berambut merah yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Detik selanjutnya, giliran kedua mata Mello membelalak penuh keterjutan saat merasakan tangan Matt menyentuh dadanya tiba-tiba. "Ah!" Belum tersadar sepenuhnya dari keterjutannya, Mello kembali menemukan tangan lain Matt menyentuh kelaminnya. "Matt!!"

**Bugh!**

"Ouch...."

Terdengar ringisan kesakitan keluar dari bibir Matt saat pantatnya menyentuh karpet merah di lantai. Tangan kanannya memegangi pipinya yang barusan menjadi sasaran tinju mentah Mello. Pipinya terasa berdenyut. Ditatapnya Mello tengah ditahan oleh Roger, ia dapat merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat kuat dari sepasang iris biru itu.

"Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu!"

Matt tidak akan pernah melupakan aura hitam yang menyelimuti Mello yang ternyata seorang laki-laki. Ingatkan Matt lain kali untuk tidak asal berbicara mengenai _gender_ seseorang. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia tidak mengira bahwa Mello adalah laki-laki, ya meskipun suaranya agak sedikit berat.

Lupakan soal suara, Matt justru lebih meyakini wajah Mello yang feminim didukung oleh bentuk tubuhnya juga. Setelah perkenalan kedua kalinya dengan Mello, Matt baru mengenali bahwa teman barunya itu sangat mudah emosi dan memiliki ambisi tinggi.

Hanya kalah satu poin dari Near, anak itu akan langsung membawa setumpuk buku-buku dari perpustakaan untuk dirinya sendiri dan membacanya hingga tengah malam. Matt tidak habis pikir bagaimana Mello bisa tahan membaca ribuan paragraf membosankan itu dan menghafalkannya dalam satu malam.

Matt tidak yakin jika tempat ini adalah panti asuhan. Yah, minggu depan adalah jadwal ujian anak-anak Wammy. Tidak diberi tahu materi yang akan diuji seperti apa. Toh, Matt tidak akan peduli, ia tidak akan mau repot-repot membaca buku-buku itu.

Tanpa harus belajar pun, Matt bisa lebih unggul dibandingkan anak-anak payah itu, pengecualian untuk Near dan Mello. Bisa dibilang pengetahuan Matt itu selangit, sedangkan si Mello segalaksi, dan Near sesurga dan seneraka beserta isi-isinya. Sesungguhnya tanpa Mello belajar pun ia bisa mendapatkan nilai tinggi, meskipun tidak sempurna seperti Near.

Fakta selanjutnya yang Matt ketahui adalah Mello begitu benci dengan Near, tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan, intinya semua yang berhubungan dengan Near, Mello sangat anti.

Baik, Matt akan mengingat itu baik-baik jika tidak ingin mendapatkan ciuman mesra dari kepalan tangan Mello.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, sudah terhitung empat hari Matt tinggal di sini, selama itu pula ia menghadapi sikap Mello yang suka meledak kapan pun. Waktu sesingkat itu, Matt sudah berhasil dekat dengan Mello dan memahami sikap si maniak coklat itu.

Saat ini, keduanya tengah duduk di ruang tengah, duduk sedikit jauh dari anak-anak lain. DS hitam yang berada di tangan kirinya, diabaikan begitu saja hanya untuk memperhatikan wajah temannya. Mello membolak-balikkan halaman buku filsafat di pangkuannya, sesekali menyelipkan helaian rambutnya yang menutupi pandangannya.

Lama sekali Matt memperhatikan wajah Mello yang tengah serius membaca itu hingga yang ditatap merass terganggu. Mello berdehem keras, sengaja menyadarkan Matt yang terus memandanginya intens.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Selanjutnya, terdengar suara Matt meringis pelan ketika mendapatkan tatapan tajam. Buru-buru anak itu menggeleng cepat sambil tersenyum.

Mello mendesah jengkel. "Kau terus menatapku hampir selama sepuluh menit. Kau salah orang jika ingin berbohong, Matt." Suaranya terdengar lembut namun terselip nada sarkas di dalamnya.

Yang diajak berbicara hanya mengangguk pelan. Mau tak mau, maka Matt harus membuka suara jika tidak ingin menjadi samsak Mello. Matt kembali memperhatikan wajah Mello lamat-lamat, Mello sibuk membalikkan halaman berikutnya, namun Matt tahu jika Mello sedang menunggunya berbicara.

Dengan kikuk, Matt mengusap kepala belakangnya. "Kau tahu, kau mengingatkanku pada sesuatu, Mihael."

Mello melemparkan lirikan tajam Matt seketika. "Panggil aku Mello! Aku tidak suka dengan sebutan Mihael!" Panggilan itu terdengar sangat memuakkan di telinga Mello. Di ingatannya si keparat tua itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu ketika menjualnya di sebuah _club_ malam.

Mello merasa beruntung, setidaknya ia tidak harus melayani para petinggi yang menginginkan untuk meniduri anak seusianya. Jika saja saat itu Raye Penber, kaki tangan L yang merupakan tunangan Naomi Misora, tidak datang ke _club_ itu dan menyelamatkannya.

"Oh, oke... maaf." Matt menggaruk kepala belakangnya lagi, merasa tidak enak ketika melihat ekspresi pahit di wajah Mello. Itu bukanlah pertanda yang bagus, maka Matt tidak akan menanyakannya. Selanjutnya, giliran Matt yang berdehem untuk menarik atensi Mello.

Mello menarik pikirannya dari lamunannya dan mengangkat wajahnya membalas tatapan serius Matt sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali tenggelam dalam bukunya.

Matt mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum bersuara. "Tapi, hei, sungguh kau sangat mirip dengan salah satu tokoh film kartun asal Rusia."

"Ha? Apa?" Mello mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Matt tertawa salah tingkah. "Itu.... Masha and The Bear. Kau pernah melihatnya?"

Mello menggeleng pelan, kemudian menutup buku besar berwarna biru tua itu dan mengambil buku fisika di sebelahnya. "Aku tidak ada waktu menonton film anak kecil. Aku sangat sibuk." Yeah, sibuk untuk mengalahkan Near tentunya.

"Hei itu bukan film anak kecil." Matt meyanggah, setidaknya mendiang Kakeknya pernah ikut menonton film itu dengannya saat ia berumur tiga tahun. "Tapi sungguh mirip. Rambut pirang." _Dan_ _wajah_ _imut_. Matt melanjutkan kalimatnya dalam hati, tentu ia tidak berani menyuarakannya langsung. Beda lagi jika Mello sedang mengamuk, seperti Masha versi _horror_.

Mello memutar bola matanya sembari mendengus geli. Ia tidak peduli dengan film kekanak-kanakan seperti itu. Namun, ia tidak tahu jika ketidakpeduliannya berubah menjadi rasa penasaran. Malam itu, Mello melakukan sebuah pencarian di internet untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya.

Ia tidak begitu tertarik untuk menonton TV bersama anak perempuan yang sangat berisik itu. Yang terdoktrin di pikirannya adalah jika ia bersantai-santai maka ia akan kalah satu langkah dari Near.

Alis Mello mengernyit di balik poni pirangnya. ' _Benarkah_ _aku_ _mirip_ _Masha_ _?_ '

Tentu Mello tidak berani atau lebih tepat gengsi untuk bertanya pada Matt. Mulutnya sudah terlanjur melontarkan kalimat ejekan pada film asal Rusia itu, jika ia bertanya pada Matt maka sama saja menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Maka, esok paginya, Mello berdiri di antara segerombolan gadis-gadis di ruang rekreasi. Yah, untuk sekedar mengonfirmasi kebenaran. Mello sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Reaksi yang diberikan oleh gadis-gadis itu terlihat sangat terkejut. Mello merutuki kebodohannya yang malah bertanya pada subjek yang salah. Sekarang Mello sangat menyesal telah bertanya seperti itu. Dilihat dari reaksi yang justru melenceng dari perkiraannya.

"Kenapa aku bisa tidak menyadarinya?!" Linda adalah anak yang pertama kali bersuara disusul teman-teman lainnya.

"Tunggu dulu!" Catherine tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke luar menuju kamarnya.

Mello mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung, sedikit merasa was-was saat Catherine kembali dengan membawa kotak besar. Detik selanjutnya, ia benar-benar dibuat tidak berkutik, matanya mendelik horror melihat aksesoris yang terlihat mengancam harga dirinya.

Tidak peduli sekeras apapun Mello berusaha melepaskan dirinya, ia sudah kalah jumlah. Ia tidak tahu benda lengket apa yang dioleskan ke bibirnya dan serbuk yang membuatnya bersin berulangkali.

Dua puluh menit gadis-gadis itu sibuk memaksakan sampah yang disebut mereka sebuah gaun pada Mello. Dalam hatinya ia bersumpah akan mematahkan seluruh kaki dan tangan bocah Rusia itu!

"Mello, kau sungguh mirip dengan Masha."

Napas Mello terengah-engah setelah Linda dengan tidak berperasaannya menekan tenggorokan. Ia hampir mati kehabisan napas tadi.

"Iya apalagi kalau dipasang kerudung ungu."

Mello berdecak kesal sembari mengumpat dalam bahasa Ibunya yang tentu hanya diketahui oleh segelintir anak-anak jenius, kecuali gadis-gadis di hadapannya. Dahinya berkerut kesal mendengar pekikkan yang dapat memecahkan gendang telinganya setiap saat.

"Mello!! Coba lihat ke sini."

Suri menyodorkan sebuah kaca berwarna merah muda ke arah Mello. Gadis-gadis itu sungguh mengabaikan air muka Mello yang saat ini berubah menjadi seorang psikopat. Mello merampas kasar kaca besar itu dari tangan Suri dan melemparkan tatapan tajamnya seolah memperingati mereka jika terjadi sesuatu pada wajahnya maka mereka akan mati hari ini.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa mencoreng harga dirinya selain dikalahkan oleh Near. Pupil matanya membulat sempurna melihat riasan yang menempel di wajahnya, selembar kain ungu diikatkan di kepalanya menyisakan poni pirangnya, bibirnya terpoles lipstick warna _pink_ , dan _blush on_ yang menyerupai semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Perlahan mata Mello bergerak ke bawah memperhatikan gaun berenda ungu yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Jika saja kejadian Near berhasil mengalahkan nilai ujian _cambridge_ -nya bulan lalu dan membuat harga dirinya hancur berkeping-keping, maka saat ini ia sudah tidak memiliki harga diri lagi.

Suasana di dalam ruang rekreasi menjadi hening. Suara teriakan yang tadinya memenuhi ruangan seketika sunyi. Kumpulan anak-anak perempuan itu tengah terdiam sembari berharap penuh jika Mello tidak akan mencakar wajah mereka setelah ini.

Wajah Mello sepenuhnya tertutupi oleh kaca bercorak _barbie_ itu. Tidak ada yang tahu ekspresi apa yang tercetak di wajah sang nomor dua, hingga tiba-tiba Mello menurunkan kaca milik Catherine dengan perlahan.

"Bagaimana? Suka?" Pertanyaan lugu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Rachel tanpa menyadari bahaya yang mengancam nyawa mereka.

" _Schlampe_..." Mello menggeram berbahaya, tangannya meremat kuat gagang kaca tersebut hingga terdengar bunyi patah.

 _***** _ _**Schlampe** _ _**: Jalang** _

Dalam sepersekian detik ketegangan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Kemudian, terdengar suara teriakan histeris dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kyaaaaa!!!"

"Aaaaa!!! Mello mengamuk!!"

"Lariiiii!!!"

Segerombolan gadis-gadis itu berlari terhuyung-huyung menghindari benda-benda yang melayang ke arah mereka. Mello benar-benar mengamuk dan mengejar mereka dengan membawa kardus berisi mainan kecil yang dapat dilemparkannya dengan sebuah tongkat _baseball_.

Suara teriakan bercampur sumpah serapah menggema di sepanjang lorong.

" _Komm zurück! Ich werde dich verdammt nochmal töten!_ " Mello mengacungkan tongkat _baseball_ di tangannya ke arah gadis-gadis menyebalkan itu.

 _***Come back! I'** _ _**ll** _ _**fucking kill you!** _

Kaki-kakinya bergerak liar mengejar gadis-gadis brengsek itu hingga tanpa sadar salah satu kakinya tersandung ujung kardus di lantai dan membuatnya terjatuh. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh mereka untuk lari dan bersembunyi di ruangan Roger.

Mello meringis pelan merasakan kakinya membentur potongan mainan lego. "Arrghhh! Siaaaal!!!"

Mello membanting semua benda yang berada di dekatnya melihat targetnya kabur menjauh. "Gadis-gadis brengsek!!" Dalam hati Mello mengutuk satu per satu nama perempuan yang tadi mengeroyoknya.

Ya kapan lagi bisa mengerjai Mello?

Mello mengusap-usap pahanya yang sempat terkena pinggiran papan _puzzle_ yang terbuat dari kayu. Bibirnya meniup kulitnya yang lecet sembari sibuk mengoceh dalam bahasa Jerman. Mello benar-benar tidak menyadari eksistensi lain yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya membawa kotak putih berisi gundam.

"Mello?"

Tubuh Mello menegang kaku seperti tersengat listrik mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Mello mendongak ke atas dan menangkap sosok pucat itu berjongkok di hadapannya sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Wajahnya bertemu dengan wajah pucat Near yang berada lima senti darinya. Tidak dapat dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata bagaimana merahnya wajah Mello. Jika tadi ia tidak memiliki harga diri lagi, maka sekarang Mello sudah tidak memiliki rasa malu lagi.

Selama beberapa detik keduanya saling bertukar tatapan hingga terdengar suara langkah mendekat dari arah belakang.

"Mello? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pakaian itu?"

Mello menangkap suara yang telah menjadi targetnya malam ini. Dengan cepat anak itu menoleh dan menemukan Matt yang berdiri dengan raut bingung.

"Wow.... aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah penggemar berat Masha." Matt menutup mulutnya sedikit dramatis, memperhatikan penampilan Mello dari atas sampai ke bawah. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Matt melihat kaki jenjang Mello dibungkus oleh kaos kaki putih panjang di atas lutut. "Tapi, seingatku rok Masha tidak semini itu. Heyyy.... apa jangan-jangan kau sedang _cosplay_ Masha versi loli? Kau ingin menggoda siapa he? Roger? Apa Roger seorang lolicon?"

" _Russischer_ _junge_." Terdengar suara geraman rendah keluar dari mulut Mello. Tiba-tiba Matt merasa merinding melihat Mello bangkit perlahan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Matt menelan salivanya susah payah, kerongkongannya terasa sangat kering. "Haha... aku hanya bercanda, kau tahu, kan?" Anak itu melangkah mundur perlahan merasakan bahaya mengancam nyawanya.

Mello menyeringai lebar sebelum menatap tajam Matt dengan ekspresi seperti psikopat gila. "Aku akan mencongkel matamu dan memotong lidahmu. HEI! KEMARI KAU SIALAN!!"

Kedua kaki Matt dengan lincah melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus menjauhi Mello yang tengah mengejarnya dengan gerakan liar.

" _Es tut mir_ _leid_ , Mello!!!!"

 **_*Es tut mir leid :_ ** **_Maafkan_ ** **_aku_ **

Near mulai memunguti potongan maina legonya yang jatuh berserakan di lantai. Tangannya terhenti tiba-tiba, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah lorong yang dilewati oleh Matt dan Mello.

Ia memungut sebuah jepit rambut yang terjatuh dari rambut Mello sebelum akhirnya tersenyum aneh.

" _Schöne_."  
  


**FIN.**

_**russischer** _ _**junge** _ _**means russian boy** _ **_in russian. I mix both russian and germany._ **

**_schöne means beautiful._ **

**_Once it is said that Mello was from Germany. But, I'm not sure if Matt is a Russian. S_** _**o Near is.** _

_**Terimakasih** _ _**atas** _ _**ketersediaan** _ _**kalian** _ _**untuk** _ _**membaca** _ _**cerita** _ _**ini** _ _**. Well, have a good day and stay** _ _**healthy** _ _**!** _


	3. Kleine Mäuschen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing : Near (14) x Mello (16) & Matt (15) x Mello (16)
> 
> Rate : M, yaoi

**-xXx-**

"Hnmhh... hah..." Mello mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tetesan keringat berjatuhan membasahi piyama putih yang berada di bawahnya. Tangannya sibuk mencengkram piyama Near, melampiaskan rasa aneh yang membuat darahnya berdesir hangat.

_Why..._

Near menatap wajah Mello yang tertunduk, ia dapat merasakan genitalnya diremas lembut oleh lubang hangat si pirang. Dengan posisi Mello duduk di atasnya, anak itu dapat leluasa melihat Mello yang terlihat tersiksa.

"Hnm...." Mello menumpu beban tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya menahan di atas perut Near. Tidak peduli jika anak yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda darinya akan kesakitan. Pikirannya tidak bisa berubah menjadi jernih, rasa sakit dan geli bercampur menjadi satu.

Perlahan, anak berambut pirang itu mengangkat wajahnya, napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Rahangnya mengeras seiring usapan dingin dari kedua tangan Near menyentuh kulit pahanya kemudian meremas pantatnya lembut. Mello mengerang tertahan, ia sudah tidak membutuhkan harga dirinya.

Mello tahu dibalik ekspresi tenang dan datar Near, terselip kepuasan yang terpancar di sepasang iris abu-abu itu.

Near mengangkat kepalanya, memberikan ciuman ringan di sekitar leher jenjang Mello dan menghisapnya pelan. " _However, i_ _t looks like I win again_ ," Near berbisik pelan, menjeda kalimatnya sebelum menyeringai lebar. "Mello. _You're mine now_."

_Thing has become like this._

**-xXx-**

  
_F_ _lashback...._

_"Why do you want to beat me so much? You've got excellent grade, Mello."_

Dua kalimat yang terus berputar di dalam benaknya selama delapan tahun. Dikalahkan oleh seorang anak yang kala itu berumur enam tahun. Test ujian _pre-_ _calc_ atau _precalculus_ yang diadakan oleh pihak Wammy's House untuk pertama kalinya menghasilkan dua anak dengan nilai yang luar biasa untuk bisa diselesaikan oleh anak seusia mereka.

Mello tidak pernah kesulitan dalam menyelesaikan sederet soal algebra dan trigonometri. Tidak pernah satu pun soal menyulitkannya hingga membuat nilainya mampu bersanding dengan Near. Hanya pada suatu kejadian saat test ujian di Wammy's House berbeda dari biasanya.

Satu soal yang terakhir terselip kode berupa angka. Soal itu mengacu pada sang pembuat soal yaitu L. Mello kehabisan waktunya dan tidak mampu memecahkan soal rumit itu. Ia pikir dirinyalah yang akan memiliki nilai tertinggi bersama dengan Near. Namun, ternyata Near mampu menjawab soal misterius itu dengan baik.

Mello tidak tahu jika kecerobohannya yang membuatnya harus mengubur mimpinya untuk dapat bertemu dengan L secara langsung. Lagi-lagi ia harus menelan pil kegagalannya untuk mengalahkan Near.

Selama delapan tahun, ia tumbuh dalam ambisi dan dendam. Tidak ada lagi motivasi yang kuat selain balas dendam. Menurutnya begitu.

Jemari Mello mencengkram hasil ujian musim panasnya. Matanya menangkap coretan merah yang melintang di jawabannya, disertai sebuah lingkarna besar seolah mempertanyakan 'kesalahan yang sama lagi, Mello'.

Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh dalam kebencian yang dalam. Kedua bola matanya memanas, air matanya menggenang membentuk lapisan bening. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat mendengar percakapan antar Near dan L lewat sebuah laptop di meja kelas.

"Near... selamat atas keberhasilanmu lagi. Kau selalu membuat saya kagum. Jadi, apa lagi hadiah yang Near inginkan?"

Perkataan L barusan disambut suara heboh dan antusias dari anak-anak lain.

"Wow Near..."

" _He's always been the best one_!"

"Ohh.. aku harap akan sepintar Near."

"Apa yang akan kau minta kali ini, Near?"

" _Gundam limited edition_!"

Mereka saling menimpali kemungkinan hadiah yang akan diminta oleh Near kepada L secara langsung. Anak itu biasanya akan meminta mainan atau buku-buku yang akan dibawakan oleh L dari negara tempat ia bekerja untuk memecahkan kasus.

"Jadi.... apa yang Near inginkan kali ini?" L mengulangi perkataannya lagi pada anak didiknya.

"Near kau bisa meminta apapun." Roger berdiri di sebelah laptop, memberikan senyuman pada anak albino itu.

Semua anak-anak merasa sangat senang dan antusias menunggu jawaban Near. Berbeda dengan Mello yang berdiri paling belakang,meremat hasil ujiannya penuh kebencian. Matt tidak dapat berdiri di sebelah Mello saat anak itu sedang sangat marah. Ia tidak ingin game konsolnya menjadi korban _lagi_.

" _C'mon_ , Near! _Say it_!"

"Yeah _boy_. _Ask for it_!"

Namun, kali ini berbeda. Near diam lebih lama, memperhatikan lurus-lurus kamera laptop yang berada di hadapannya. Suara ricuh yang semula memenuhi ruangan seketika sunyi senyap teredam oleh suara pelan Near yang sangat tenang.

"Mello."

Merasa namanya disebut, Mello membelalakan matanya terkejut. "A...apa...?" Suaranya tercekat di dalam tenggorokannya.

Semua anak sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Near barusan. Roger hampir tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. "Kau yakin, Near...?"

Sekali lagi, Near memberikan ekspresi tenang namun serius di wajahnya. " _Yes_. _I want Mello as my reward_."

Keheningan melanda ruangan kelas itu. Rasanya sangat mencekam hingga mencekik leher mereka satu per satu. Mello menggertakkan giginya kasar, ia sangat marah.

" _I REFUSE_!" Mello berseru marah, wajahnya merah padam, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. " _I'm not a fucking reward_!"

"Mello, kau sudah bersikap sangat buruk pada Near. Kau harus menuruti perkataan Near." Linda menjadi satu-satunya anak perempuan yang berani untuk berbicara seperti itu pada Mello.

Mello mendelik marah. "Apa?! Jadi kau ingin memukulku kembali, hah?!" seru Mello keras, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Near.

Kemudian, Near menggeleng tenang. " _I will not break my new toy_ , Mello."

"Keparat!" Mello berteriak kasar. Tidak peduli jika L akan mendengar makian kasarnya. Harga dirinya seakan diinjak-injak oleh Near.

Ia menatap Roger dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Semua anak yang berada di sana, diam dan setuju dengan ucapan tak masuk akal Near. Semua, termasuk Matt. Mello melirik ke arah sahabat satu-satunya yang kini membalas tatapannya, entah ekspresi apa yang tercetak di wajah anak berambut merah itu.

Mello memutar badannya dan berjalan cepat menjauhi kelas, namun langkahnya harus terhenti saat mendengar suara L kembali terdengar. Ia tidak pernah merasa sekecewa ini pada L, orang yang menjadi panutannya selama ini berada di pihak Near.

L sendiri tidak akan menghentikan Near karena ia mengatakan akan memberikan hadiah kepada mereka yang berhasil mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Itu berarti, L harus menepati ucapannya sebagai orang yang dihormati anak-anak Wammy's House.

" _Meet me tomorrow_ , Mello." Tanpa harus menoleh pun, Near tahu jika Mello mendengar ucapannya dengan sangat jelas. Selama beberapa detik keadaan menjadi sunyi, kemudian terdengar bunyi suara pintu dibanting dengan sangat keras.

**-xXx-**

Matt berada di dalam kamar Mello, menjadi saksi satu-satunya melihat anak itu menangis. Kedua bola mata birunya terlihat memerah, surai pirangnya dijambak dengan perasaan kesal.

"Matt! _Say something, dumbass_!" Napas Mello memburu cepat, amarahnya kian memuncak melihat Matt hanya terdiam di ujung kasurnya. Benda elektronik kesayangannya dijatuhkan begitu saja di atas lantai.

Iris _emerald_ Matt menajam di balik lensa _goggles_ jingganya. " _Then, what do you expect me to do_?"

Mello terkesiap saat Matt beranjak naik ke atas ranjang, menurunkan _goggles_ jingga yang terus menutupi pandangannya, membiarkan benda kesayangannya mengalung di leher anak itu.

Sorot mata penuh amarah yang sejak tadi tidak Mello lihat. " _I'_ _ve_ _told you to not mess up with_ Near, Mello. _I'_ _ve_ _told you_ _like_ _thousand_ _times_!"

"Dia yang memulainya dulu!" balas Mello tak kalah sengit.

"Ambisimu membodohi isi kepalamu, Mello!"

"Kau bilang apa?!" Mello mendelik marah, sekali pun tidak ada yang berani mengatainya bodoh atau apapun yang berkonotasi negatif.

"Near tidaklah seperti yang kau kira!" Akhirnya, Matt menumpahkan seluruh amarahnya yang ia tahan sejak tadi pagi. Melihat Mello bersikap semakin seenaknya sendiri, tidak pernah mendengarkan nasehat orang lain, dan selalu mengusik Near.

Matt tahu Near sengaja melakukan ini. Dari awal sejak Mello tiba-tiba berhasil mengalahkan Near di ujian dua minggu lalu secara berturut-turut, kemudian tiba-tiba Near berhasil menggeser posisi Mello.

Matt tahu jika Near tidak akan mudah untuk dikalahkan. Sekali pun mereka bekerja lebih keras darinya. Mello terlalu dibutakan oleh ambisinya hingga tak sadar bahwa ia telah jatuh dalam perangkap Near.

Mello tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterjutannya saat mendengar Matt membentaknya untuk pertama kalinya. Tidak pernah sekali pun Matt marah atau membalasnya ketika Mello menghancurkan benda-benda elektronik Matt dan memakinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku, Mello?" Matt menahan kedua tangan Mello di atas kepala si pirang, mengapit rahang Mello dengan kuat.

"A...aku... tidak..."

"Kau menyukai Near?"

"A--apa?!" Mello menggeleng tegas, selanjutnya keterjutannya tergantikan rasa panik saat Matt mulai melepaskan sabuk celananya. " _No_ , Matt! _I'm sorry for not listening to you_!"

Mello memberontak panik melihat sesuatu yang besar keluar dari celah resleting celana Matt.

" _You'_ _ve_ _never learned_ , Mello."

"Apa hubungannya dengan ini?!" Mello berteriak kesal.

"Tentu saja ada! Kau tahu Near akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku!"

" _How do you fucking know it, idiot_?!"

Mello dapat mendengar suara geraman rendah yang dibuat oleh Matt, sebagai pertanda bahwa emosinya benar-benar meledak.

"Dia selalu menginginkanmu sejak awal!!! Aku menyadarinya dan kau sibuk mengurusi egomu!!" Matt meremas surai merahnya kesal. " _Fuck you_ , Mello!" umpat Matt kemudian.

Mello terdiam seakan tidak mempercayai semua omongan Matt yang terdengar seperti bualan belaka. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Mello bertanya dengan suara lemah.

" _I've liked you in the first place_." Tatapan Matt berubah melunak, cengkraman tangan Matt mengendur, terlihat bekas merah di sekitar pergelangan tangan Mello. " _That's why_ Mello, _I knew everything that related to you_."

Raut wajah Matt terlihat sangat kacau. "Dan saat Near memintamu sebagai hadiahnya... aku tahu semuanya sudah sangat terlambat."

Kedua tangan Mello menangkup wajah Matt. " _You can always have me_ , Matt."

Matt menyentuh satu tangan Mello, meremasnya lembut. " _Can I be the first one_?"

"Matt, dengar. Aku pasti bisa lolos dari situasi ini."

"Kau terlalu meremehkannya."

"Aku tidak! Lihat, akan ku buktikan nanti! _Please stay with me_." Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Mello memohon pada seseorang untuk tetap berada di sisinya.

Matt menatap dalam kedua iris biru Mello, kekecewaan terpancar sangat jelas di kedua matanya. " _Can I be the first_ , Mello?" Matt mengulangi ucapannya lagi, tangannya masuk ke balik pakaian Mello, memberikan usapan sensual di pinggang ramping anak itu.

Tubuh Mello menggelinjang, ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan suara aneh yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Matt... kita bisa mencari jalan keluar lain untuk membebaskan ku dari Near."

Matt menggeleng kecewa mendengar penolakan tidak langsung. "Kecuali kau bisa mengalahkan Near di ujian musim semi nanti dan meminta L untuk membebaskan dirimu."

"Matt," desah Mello kemudian. "Uhn... _please stop_." Mello menahan tangan dingin Matt yang mengusap putingnya yang menegang.

" _Do you want him to be the first one for you_?"

"Ahh... ahh..." Mello melepaskan desahan yang memicu Matt untuk melakukan hal yang lebih. " _No_... ahhh...."

Dalam satu gerakan, Matt berhasil melepaskan kaos hitam milik Mello. Tubuh kurus itu menggigil kedinginan di bawah terpaan angin AC yang berhembus tepat di atasnya.

"Matt.... _I'm cold_..."

" _I'_ _ll_ _warm you up_."

Mello diam dan tidak melawan, membiarkan Matt menggigit leher dan bahunya. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang tidak akan bisa hilang dalam beberapa minggu. Sepenuhnya membiarkan saat Matt mengulum putingnya, menggigitnya pelan. Tubuhnya berjengit kesakitan merasakan gigi taring anak Rusia itu merobek putingnya sedikit.

" _You're too aggresive_!" Mello menarik rambut merah Matt dan melemparkan tatapan tajam.

Matt memberikan cengiran inosen. " _You are mine_." Matt kembali memberikan hisapan lembut melihat setitik darah keluar dari puting Mello.

"Ahhh.... _slowly_ , Matt..." Kedua tangan Mello meremas lembut rambut Matt, melampiaskan kenikmatan yang hampir meledakkan tubuhnya.

Mello tetap diam bahkan tidak memberontak, sekalipun rasa sakit mengoyak tubuh bagian bawahanya. Ia meraung kesakitan, lelehan air mata berlomba-lomba membasahi wajah manisnya. Setidaknya, ia melakukan ini karena memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Ia menyukai Matt. Perasaannya lebih dari itu. Ia begitu mencintai Matt.

"Ahh.... ahhh... Matt.... ahhhh..."

Matt memperhatikan wajah Mello yang terlihat menggoda. " _Please don't leave me_."

Hanya terdengar lenguhan dan desahan Mello menjawab seluruh kekhawatirannya. Matt memperdalam hentakannya, Mello memejamkan matanya erat.

Tangan kanan Matt terulur mengusap keringat di wajah Mello. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ia tahu Near tidaklah seperti penampilannya.

Matt tahu jika suatu saat Near akan menjadi penghalang. Ia terlambat mengatakan perasaannya. Semuanya sudah sangat terlambat. Ia kenal Mello seperti apa. Sekali pun Mello bisa melarikan diri, namun ia tidak ingin melarikan diri dari Near.

Matt berani bertaruh dengan hidupnya. _Mello_ _akan_ _meninggalkannya_ _._

**-xXx-**

  
Mello menatap Near yang tengah duduk di lantai memunggunginya, ia dapat melihat tumpukan dadu putih yang disusun membentuk bangunan besar. Ia melemparkan tatapan penuh kebencian, rahangnya mengeras tajam menahan amarahnya.

"Selamat datang, Mello."

Mello dapat melihat Near menoleh sedikit, meliriknya lewat ekor matanya kemudian kembali terfokuskan pada dunianya. Terdengar dengusan sinis keluar dari bibir Mello.

"Apa mau mu, Near?" Mello melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, bersikap defensif pada anak di hadapannya. Baginya, Near bukanlah ancaman. Anak itu terlihat sangat rapuh jika dilihat dari kejauhan.

Maka, semua kekhawatiran Matt hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Tidak mungkin Near berani memaksanya atau berbuat macam-macam. Jika pun iya, maka ia tinggal melayangkan tinjuannya dan menjatuhkan Near seketika. Near bukanlah ancaman yang menakutkan baginya.

Setelah ini, Mello akan meluruskan analisa Matt kemarin. Ia berani bertaruh bahwa Near hanya ingin dirinya melayaninya, mungkin seperti merapikan tempat tidurnya atau mainannya. Mello tidak begitu yakin karena Near adalah orang yang rapi dan bersih. Sebanyak apapun tumpukan mainan berserakan di lantai, ia akan menyelesaikannya sendiri.

"Kau menyuruhku berdiam diri di sini untuk melihatmu bermain, albino?!" Mello menggeram kesal, ia sudah berdiri di kamar Near selama hampir lima belas menit, mengamati anak itu bermain sendiri dengan mainan bodohnya.

Pertanyaan Mello diabaikan begitu saja, hanya terdengar suara dadu-dadu ditumpuk ke atas. Mello menggertakkan giginya. "Near! Kau mengabaikan ku sekarang?! Apa sih mau mu, bajingan?!"

"Saya bosan, Mello." Near pada akhirnya mengeluarkan suara setelah bungkam lama.

"Apa?" Mello mendelik lebar, suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar seperti tertelan oleh angin.

" _I'_ _ve_ _been bored with my toys_ , Mello."

"Haha... apa kau berharap aku harus membelikanmu mainan baru, Near?" Mello berkata dengan nada mengejek. "Oh jadi ini permintaanmu. Kau menginginkan aku menjadi pembantumu?! _Never in million years, asshole_!"

Lantas, Near menoleh ke arah Mello, menatap langsung kedua iris mata yang memancarkan kebencian begitu kuat. "Salah, Mello. Saya ingin Mello yang menghibur saya. Akhir-akhir ini saya menjadi mudah bosan."

Perkataan Near ditanggapi oleh suara tawa kasar dari Mello. "Kau berharap aku menggantikan peran mainan mu?"

Near mengangguk tenang, seolah amarah Mello bukanlah apa-apa. " _Definitely_ , Mello."

" _What the fuck are you babbling about, faggot_?!"

Tiba-tiba Near berdiri, membuat Mello tersentak mundur. Seperti sengatan listrik bertegangan tinggi membuat tubuh Mello terdiam mematung melihat senyuman lebar Near.

" _Let's start it. Shall we, kleine mäuschen_?"

Mello merasakan seluruh tubuhnya merinding hebat dan mendingin kaku. Dalam kamus bahasa Jerman, _kleine_ _mäuschen_ berarti tikus kecil. Sebutan itu digunakan oleh mereka yang tengah dalam tahap pendekatan.

"Sial! Kau membuatku merinding," desis Mello tajam. Setelah mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, Mello melangkah maju, dengan gerakan cepat tangannya meraih kerah baju anak yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya. "Katakan sekali lagi maka akan ku buat kau tidak bisa berbicara lagi setelah ini, Near."

Mata Mello terkejut bukan main saat tinjuannya ditangkis dengan mudahnya oleh seorang Near.

"Sepertinya bukan hanya di akademik saja Mello kalah dari saya," Near berucap dengan tenang, sama sekali tidak gentar dengan tatapan nyalang yang dilayangkan oleh Mello.

" _Shut the fuck up_! _I will rip your mouth_ \-- Ah!"

Near membanting tubuh Mello di atas kasurnya, ia mengambil kain yang berada di balik piyamanya, menyatukan kedua tangan Mello ke atas, dan mengikatnya kencang. Near melakukannya dengan sangat cepat tanpa memberikan kesempatan Mello untuk memberontak.

" _What the fuck_?!!"

Mello memberontak kuat, mengabaikan kulitnya lecet akibat ikatan yang terasa menekan pembuluh darah di pergelangan tangannya. " _Fuck_ , Near! _Stop joking around_!"

"Saya tidak bercanda, Mello." Near meraih gunting dari nakasnya, Mello membelalakkan matanya terkejut melihat benda tajam itu merobek pakaiannya, meninggalkan goresan merah yang melukai kulit perutnya.

"Kau benar-benar seperti psikopat!" Mello berseru keras, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Near.

Tangan pucat anak itu menyingkirkan pakaian Mello dan mulai menyentuh tubuh telanjang Mello. Near menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberikan kecupan ringan di perut datar Mello.

" _Relax_." Near mengusap lembut pinggang Mello, ia menangkap getaran kecil di tubuh Mello. " _I won't break you like my toys. I only break them when I'm getting bored. So, don't bore me_ , Mello."

Near menangkap bekas kemerahan yang terlihat masih baru hampir memenuhi tubuh Mello. Kedua puting Mello terlihat lecet dan bengkak. Dugaan Near benar bahwa Matt telah mengambil satu langkah lebih awal.

" _Looks like my doll was already broken_." Jari-jari tangan Near bergerak menyentuh luka di lubang anal Mello. Jika Matt telah merebut garis _start_ , maka Near pastikan bahwa Mello tidak akan kembali padanya lagi.

Mello mengerang kesakitan merasakan dua jari Near masuk ke dalam lubangnya tiba-tiba. Lukanya yang masih basah kembali terbuka lagi, Mello mengernyit merasakan rasa nyeri di lubangnya, dua jari Near bergerak kasar.

" _Say it_ , Mello."

Near mengulum puting kanan Mello, memberikan hisapan cepat yang membuat tubuh ramping itu bergerak gelisah.

"Ahhh... ahhh... _stophh_...."

_I'm sorry, Matt._

  
Mello memejamkan kedua matanya erat saat mulut panas Near beralih menggigit perutnya. "Akhh! Ahhh.... Near.... _please_...."

Near memperdalam gigitannya pada pinggang Mello. " _Say it_. _Say it_."

Near mengeluarkan dua jarinya dari lubang Mello, kemudian memasukkan genitalnya dalam satu gerakan yang membuat cairan merah merembes keluar membasahi selimut putihnya.

_Why do I become like this to people like Near.._

"Akkkhh!! _Fuckkk_!!!" Mello menggelinjang kesakitan. Rasa sakit yang tidak pernah ia alami, bahkan saat Matt yang menjadi pertama pun tidak memberikan rasa sakit seperti ini. Setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh Near menciptakan denyutan nyeri yang teramat sangat.

"Ahhh.... ahhh... _it hurts_..." Mello tidak lagi menahan air matanya yang mulai berjatuhan. Pikirannya dikacaukan oleh rasa sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Near... _stop it_...!" Mello memohon, berharap rasa sakitnya akan berhenti, meskipun ia tahu ucapannya tidak akan berguna.

" _Moan my name_ , Mello."

"Ahhh... N... Ne...ar..."

_The pain that I'_ _ve_ _never experienced_

_The strong sense of humiliation_

_You treated me like a fool_

Mello memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap wajah Near. Wajah yang tidak pernah menunjukkan warna emosinya, seperti sebuah robot. Satu sisi yang tidak pernah Mello ketahui, sisi lain dari seorang Near yang kini tengah menghentakkan pinggulnya. Mello mengabaikan rasa sakitnya, ia merasakan tetesan keringat Near berjatuhan membasahi wajahnya.

Perlahan, senyuman Mello mengembang lebar. Kali ini seperti dewi keberuntungan berada di pihaknya.

"Haha..." Mello tertawa tiba-tiba.

_But I also found out_

_That robotic Near, he would also be sexually aroused by me_

_Breathe chaotic_

_Dripping sweat_

"Haha..." Suara tawa Mello terdengar kian mengeras. Beruntung kamar Near menjadi salah satu kamar yang kedap suara.

_I want more and more_

Mello tahu ini salah, namun melihat Near yang ternyata juga terangsang oleh tubuhnya menimbulkan perasaan puas tersendiri. Near yang selalu bersikap tenang seolah tidak tertarik oleh hal lain selain dunianya, kini mendesah pelan merasakan genitalnya diremas oleh dinding anal Mello.

_Show me your ugly side as possible as you can!_

Sisi yang tidak akan pernah orang lain ketahui. Tidak Roger. Tidak juga Watari. Tidak L sekali pun. Hanya dirinya yang melihat langsung Near melepaskan topengnya.

"Hahaha...." Mello sepenuhnya melupakan rasa sakitnya, tubuhnya bergerak liar seiring kuatnya hentakan Near.

_Only me can see this guy being like this_

_Nobody knows that Near fuck me like an animal_

_Only me can see it_

_He thrusts into me, be inside of me_

_A sense of defeat is covered by a feeling of superiority_

_The pain is covered by orgasm_

Mello tertawa mengejek Near yang terus menyakitinya. Kemudian, satu tangannya terangkat menyentuh pipi Near.

" _Fuck me harder_ , Near. _Faster_. _As faster as you can_."

Mello tidak pernah sekali pun menyesali perbuatannya. Baginya, ikut dalam permainan Near memberikan keberuntungan baginya. Ia sangat puas melihat sisi lain Near. Perkataan Near kalau begitu benar.

Benar jika Mello tidak akan kembali pada Matt dan justru akan terus tertarik kepada Near. Meskipun terbelenggu perasaan bersalah dan terbebani oleh perasaan yang mengganggunya.

_After that I never reject this.... if he wants me_

Mello berdiri di depan ruang rekreasi, memperhatikan Near yang berada di tengah-tengah kegelapan. Kakinya melangkah maju untuk menarik piyama anak itu dan berpindah kamar Near.

_Why am I..._

Tatapan datar Near menjadi sebuah instruksi bagi Mello untuk melepaskan celananya. Duduk di atas pangkuan Near, kembali merasakan genital Near yang menerobos melukai lubangnya.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah Mello, jemari lentiknya bergerak menyentuh bibir Near. Mello menggigit bibir bawahnya, kepalanya tertunduk dalam, tangan kanannya meremat erat piyama Near. Perasaannya kembali dipenuhi perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan.

_Damn it!_

_What am I doing?_

Near mengulurkan tangannya untuk melepaskan pakaian Mello. Memberikan kecupan di bahu polos Mello sebelum akhirnya menyeringai lebar.

**_I've always win. It's always been like this, Mello._ **

**FIN.**

**Inspired** **from a** **doujinshi** **. U can check on my wp**


	4. Hey, Juliet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing : MattxMello
> 
> Warning! Yaoi, boring, typos
> 
> Rate : T
> 
> Song : LMNT - Hey Juliet

**I got inspired after watching this video. The song that will make you feel like in the disney high school world.**

**Lagu** **tahun** **2000-an** **wahaha** **, but so good🙂🧡**

**-xXx-**

  
Bunyi lonceng terdengar pelan menyapa beberapa orang yang tengah duduk bosan menunggu cucian mereka di depan puluhan mesin cuci yang berjejer rapi. Terdengar suara mesin di ujung ruangan yang mulai beroperasi saat koin-koin itu dimasukkan.

Bagi Matt, mencuci di _Laundry Room_ milik Universitas Wammy sedikit mengamankan uang sakunya di dalam mesin ATM. Yah, di sini lebih murah dibandingkan _Laundry Room_ tengah kota atau di ujung kota. Yang sedikit menjengkelkan adalah beberapa orang yang bukan mahasiswa datang kemari untuk mencuci pakaian mereka. Padahal, di depan pintu tertempel secarik kertas yang mengatakan bahwa tempat ini hanya untuk mahasiswa Wammy saja.

Sial sekali, dasar orang-orang keras kepala, mereka tidak menurut. Demi kenyamanan mahasiswa, maka pihak Universitas mengijinkan para penduduk untuk memakai _Laundry Room_ di hari Sabtu saja. Mereka terpaksa menurut karena di hari lain mereka akan dikenakan tarif yang tinggi. Tentu saja mereka masih mengijinkan para penduduk untuk kemari hanya karena pemasukkan mereka naik pesat.

Selain itu, _Laundry Room_ di sini fasilitasnya sangat bagus. TV, AC, mesin soda, cafe mini, toilet yang seperti kamar mandi hotel, dan mesin untuk bermain _game_. Yang terakhir itu disediakan bagi siapapun yang mengidap penyakit bosan akut.

Berterimakasihlah kepada Profesor Lawliet yang memberikan ide sedemikian rupa yang membuat para pihak Universitas tinggal berbaring di sofa sambil mengipasi diri mereka dengan uang, sedangkan mahasiswa mereka harus berdesak-desakkan di _Laundry Room_ hanya untuk mencuci tumpukan pakaian kotor mereka.

Jika ditanya apakah peraturan yang hari Sabtu masih berlaku? Tentu. Jika saja dulu kegiatan mahasiswa di hari Senin sampai Jumat tidak penuh, maka mereka tidak akan berbondong-bondong mencuci pakaian di hari Sabtu.

Matt akan mengingat, jika ia sukses nanti akan membeli saham _Laundry Room_ sialan ini untuk dirinya sendiri. Biasanya, manusia _goggles_ itu hanya mencuci di hari Jumat atau Sabtu, ia lebih memilih untuk menumpuk semua pakaian kotornya terlebih dahulu daripada harus terus kembali ke _Laundry Room_. Oh _dude_ , itu sangat melelahkan.

Tugas mahasiswa IT sangat banyak dan sungguh menguras otak dan pikirannya. Maka, kamar asramanya terlihat seperti sarang kecoak. Matt hanya akan beranjak keluar membawa cucian kotornya jika pakaiannya tersisa satu buah.

Hei, kali ini berbeda. Jika Mrs Agatha yang berdiri di balik meja kasir melihat satu-satunya mahasiswa yang menggunakan _goggles_ dan memiliki warna rambut merah terang itu datang hanya dua minggu sekali, maka kali ini setiap hari. Selalu ada yang ia bawa untuk dicuci, entah tas laptop, tas kuliahnya, pakaian-pakaiannya, selimut, sprei, dan jika semua barang-barangnya telah bersih semua, terkadang mahasiswa gila itu akan mencucikan sprei milik temannya. Pernah satu kali, Mrs Agatha mempergoki si _game freak_ itu menggotong sofa milik Profesor Lawliet. Ya Tuhan....

Apakah kuliah seburuk itu hingga membuat sel otaknya rusak?

Oke, abaikan keanehan mahasiswa semester lima itu.

Hari ini adalah hari Kamis. Beruntung kelas terakhir berakhir pagi hari sehingga ia memiliki waktu untuk melakukan 'pengintaian'. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Matt berhasil membawa dirinya keluar asrama dan melalukan kegiatan selain membeli kaset _game_.

Hari ini bukan jadwal mencucinya. Bukan. Tapi, ia tengah menunggu seseorang. Ya, orang itulah yang membuat virus kemalasannya mati seketika. Matt berjalan pelan memasuki _Laundry Room_ , membawa keranjang kecil berisi almamater miliknya dan teman-temannya, sedikit kurang kerjaan.

Ia berjalan santai, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan itu sembari bersiul pelan. Ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan tatapan bingung Mrs Agatha, pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu mengangguk ramah.

Sepenuhnya mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya yang dilayangkan ke arahnya, Matt terus berjalan melihat-lihat mesin cuci besar itu, tampak seperti memilih padahal tidak. Langkah kakinya sangat lambat, sengaja untuk diperlama. Ada satu orang mahasiswi yang tengah berjalan di belakangnya dengan tidak sabaran.

Matt mendengar suara decakan kesal dari belakangnya, ia menoleh sedikit dan menemukan gadis imut berambut hitam menatapnya marah. _Seperti kelinci, imutnya_.

"Kau ini mau mondar-mandir atau mencuci?!" Gadis itu mendelik kesal, ia sedang sangat buru-buru, kelas selanjutnya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi.

"Ahh... iya.. aku mau mencuci!" Matt nyengir lebar, menggaruk pipinya. Setelah sadar bahwa ia telah menghalangi jalan gadis itu, buru-buru Matt menggeser tubuhnya ke samping.

Yah, salahnya tidak memperhatikkan sekelilingnya dan sibuk melamun.

Tunggu, ia sedang menunggu seseorang itu datang, jadi bersabarlah. Sedikit saja.

Matt menghela napasnya sedikit lega, baru kali ini ia dimarahi oleh seseorang, apalagi oleh seorang gadis. Ia merasa tidak asing melihat wajah mahasiswi itu. Jika tidak salah ingat, gadis itu adalah korban cinta palsunya satu minggu yang lalu. Matt berani bersumpah tidak ada satu wanita yang berani berkata ketus padanya di pertemuan pertama mereka.

Jika ada, berarti mereka _korban_.

Matt meringis saat melihat gadis itu mendelik, lalu menabrak bahunya kasar, dilihatnya gadis itu mengacungkan jari tengahnya dan bergumam ' _fuckboy_ '.

Oh maaf, sunggu Matt tidak tahu jika pesonanya sangat kuat. Hehe.

_Cring_ _!_

Matt mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk sesaat terdengar suara lonceng berbunyi. Di sana, seseorang yang telah ditunggunya akhirnya datang. Tidak sia-sia ia datang kemari setiap hari untuk mengintai kapan orang itu datang. Sesibuk apapun jadwal kelasnya, dulu Matt selalu datang kemari untuk melihat apakah ia datang setiap hari. Yeah, sekarang Matt tidak perlu datang setiap hari.

Dilihatnya orang itu masuk dengan membawa satu plastik besar berisi cuciannya, ia mengambil keranjang yang terletak di dekat pintu dan memindahkan cuciannya ke dalam keranjang. Setelah itu, ia berjalan ke meja kasir, memberikan satu lembar uang untuk mengambil sabun.

Matt tiba-tiba membulatnya matanya terkejut, ia lupa membeli sabun! _Oh my Jesus...._

Ia buru-buru meletakkan keranjangnya dan berlari ke arah mesin kasir. Matt merogoh saku celana belakangnya dan menarik selembar uangnya.

Napas Matt terdengar terengah-engah cepat hingga membuat atensi dua orang itu beralih kepadanya. Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya, ia menggaruk rahangnya salah tingkah.

" _I really am sorry, Miss. I forgot my detergent_." Matt melemparkan cengiran kikuk, keringat tipis melapisi kedua sisi wajahnya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia sedang sangat gugup, teman-teman. Oh tolong, siapa sih yang tidak gugup ketika berdiri di dekat _crush_?

Matt melirik ke arahnya si pemilik rambut pirang pendek itu, matanya bertemu dengan sepasang iris biru tajam yang menatapnya risih. Oh jika kalian belum tahu, mereka berdua sempat bertemu beberapa kali, di lorong fakultas dan _Laundry Room_.

Matt tipikal lelaki yang sangat suka tebar pesona. Tersenyum lalu berkedip yang _selalu_ membuat para gadis berteriak histeris atau tersipu malu. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Ketika Matt bertemu dengan si manis ini, seperti biasa Matt mengeluarkan senyuman berbahanya dan melemparkan kedipan mautnya. Lalu, balasan yang diharapakannya tidak didapatkan, malahan perempuan misterius itu hanya diam dan memasang raut datar.

Matt tidak menyerah pada pertemuan pertama. Mungkin saja gadis itu rabun jauh atau sedang tidak fokus sehingga tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas pesona milik Mail Jeevas. Oke, Matt maafkan untuk satu itu. Percobaan kedua, ia lakukan ketika mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja di _Laundry Room_.

Sekali lagi, Matt memberikan kerlingan genit dan senyuman miring, saat itu ia mencoba berpose lebih keren. Namun, hasilnya lebih parah. Gadis itu justru menatapnya jijik dan berjalan menjauh. Tunggu, apakah ketampanan Matt meluntur? Oh tentu tidak kawan. Setelah itu, ia sempat mencobanya dengan beberapa gadis dari fakultas bisnis dan hasilnya mereka sampai pingsan dan kejang-kejang.

Lalu, hari-hari selanjutnya saat mereka bertemu Matt berusaha menyapa atau kembali tersenyum ramah, hasilnya tetap nihil. Malahan, ketika pandangan mereka berdua baru bertemu, gadis itu malah putar balik, meninggalkan Matt dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

Lalu kenapa? Salahnya dimana?

"Ini dua _detergent_ untuk kalian." Miss Agatha meletakkan dua sabun di atas meja kasir. Tangan Matt terulur melewai bahu gadis itu, tidak sengaja menyentuh seujung rambut pirang itu, rasanya Matt hampir mati sekarang. Tiba-tiba gadis itu langsung menyambar sabun miliknya dengan cepat dan berjalan menjauhi Matt.

Matt sedikit terbengong-bengong melihat tindakan gadis itu barusan. Apakah Matt sangat menjijikkan? Bau? Jelek? Rasanya mustahil. Matt ingat ia sudah mandi dan menyabuni dirinya sebanyak sepuluh kali. Memakai parfum mahal milik _Calvin Klein_. Mungkinkah ini kutukan?

Matt menggeleng cepat, beranjak pergi meninggalkan Miss Agatha yang lagi-lagi menatapnya bingung. Matt berbelok dan mengambil ranjang cuciannya, matanya mengikuti gerak-gerik si pirang manis itu. Gadis itu berhenti di depan salah satu mesin cuci, memasukkan koinnya ke dalam lubang kecil yang terletak di pojok kiri atas mesin cuci. Setelahnya ia membuka mesin cuci itu dan mulai memasukkan pakaian kotornya.

Matt berjalan ke arah audio di dekat mesin kasir. Jari-jarinya bergerak cepat mengetik sebuah judul lagu. Setidaknya, kali ini ia harus berhasil mendekati si manis itu dan membuatnya jatuh ke pelukannya, eh tidak perlu, cukup ke pesonanya saja.

Matt menekan tombol ' _play_ ', kemudian beranjak kembali untuk mengambil keranjangnya. Matt sedikit mencuri lirikan ke arah target, ia kemudian berjongkok di depan mesin cuci yang hanya berjarak tiga mesin cuci dari si pirang.

_Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)_   
_Hey I've been watching you_   
_Every little thing you do_   
_Every time I see you pass_   
_In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast_

Kedua sudut bibirnya diangkat naik, mendengar lagu yang sengaja ia mainkan itu mulai terdengar. Baik, mari tinggalkan si bodoh ini dan beralih ke si pirang.

Mello namanya, seorang mahasiswa Biologi Forensik semester lima. Tolong, semua orang selalu mengira ia adalah perempuan. Jika kalian masih ingin selamat, maka jangan pernah menyebutnya cantik, manis, imut, atau semacamnya. Mello ini laki-laki tulen! Catat itu!

Ia sudah kebal menghadapi ribuan ajakan kencan dari laki-laki di setiap fakultas. Apakah Mello harus melepaskan celananya agar mereka percaya?

Mello sangat risih, ditatap terang-terangan oleh mahasiswa aneh di sampingnya. Saat melihat Matt kembali tersenyum berbahaya, Mello lantas memutar bola matanya malas. Sunggu reaksi penolakkan kesekian kalinya.

_I've tried to page you twice_   
_But I see you roll your eyes_   
_Wish I could make it real_   
_But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal_

Tunggu, kenapa lagu ini seperti menyindirnya? Memang begitu tujuan Matt.

_'Cause I know you really want me_   
_I hear your friends talk about me_   
_So what you trying to do without me_   
_When you got me_   
_Where you want me_

Waktu itu Mello sempat menanyakan tentang Matt kepada salah satu temannya, tidak tahu jika Matt sadar bahwa dirinya menjadi objek percakapan mereka. Ah, sial. Mello menggelengkan kepalanya samar, kemudian kembali fokus untuk memasukkan semua pakaiannya.

_(Hey Juliet)_   
_I think you're fine_   
_You really blow my mind_   
_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_   
_I just want you to know_   
_I wanna be your Romeo_   
_Hey Juliet_   
_Hey Juliet_   
_Hey Juliet_

Matt memindahkan keranjangnya di atas mesin cuci, menahan sikunya di atas tumpukan pakaiannya sembari memangku dagunya untuk memandangi Mello yang sibuk membungkuk, memilih beberapa pakaian yang mungkin dikategorikan tidak luntur untuk dicuci terlebih dahulu.

_Girl you got me on my knees_   
_Beggin' please, baby please_   
_Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying_   
_Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way_

Tatapannya seolah terkunci pada sosok ramping di sebelahnya, bola matanya bergerak ke bawah, memperhatikkan celana kulit ketat yang mengkilat membungkus sepasang kaki jenjang kurus itu, sangat ketat sampai-sampai Matt bisa melihat lekukan kaki indah itu. Matt harus menelan salivanya susah payah ketika melihat perut datar yang terkespos sempurna oleh pakaian kulit pendek itu, bahkan ia bisa melihat pusar yang tidak tertutup oleh pakaian minim itu.

_Too far to turn around_   
_So I'm gonna stand my ground_   
_Gimme just a little bit of hope_   
_With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance_

Oke, sangat mencolok. Semua serba hitam dan terbuat dari kulit. Pandangan Matt kembali naik hanya untuk melihat dada Mello.

 _Rata_ , pikirnya.

Oh, tidak apa. Meskipun Matt sangat menyukai dada besar beserta belahannya, namun pengecualian untuk Mello. Rata pun tidak apa, mungkin ukuran _bra_ Mello sangat kecil?

_'Cause I know you really want me_   
_I hear your friends talk about me_   
_So what you tryin' to do without me_   
_When you got me_   
_Where you want me_

_Hey Juliet_   
_I think you're fine_   
_You really blow my mind_   
_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_   
_I just want you to know_   
_I wanna be your Romeo_   
_Hey Juliet_   
_Hey Juliet_   
_Hey Juliet_

Matt menutup mulutnya tiba-tiba ketika melihat sosok yang disebutnya seksi itu tengah menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut pirangnya ke belakang telinga dengan begitu sensual. Kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan ke samping saat membaca kertas ' _How To Use_ ' yang tertempel di atas mesin cuci. Oh, ya ampun, Matt hampir mimisan.

Kedua lututnya terasa lemah melihat helaian rambut Mello yang terlepas dari selipan telinganya menggelitik kulit pipinya.

Mello membanting tutup mesin cuci itu dengan keras membuat Matt berjengit kaget. Matt gelagapan saat Mello tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Sudah puas menatapku terus seperti itu, Tuan Romeo? Sangat tidak sopan." Mello berkata dengan nada tajam.

"E...ehhh???" Mata Matt membulat sempurna ketika telinganya mendengar suara Mello untuk pertama kalinya. Ingat, pertama kalinya!

Suaranya.... kok...? Eh kok?

Matt mengorek telinganya dengan jari kecilnya. _Aku_ _tidak_ _salah_ _dengar_ _,_ _kan_ _?_ _Suaranya_ _terdengar_ _sedikit_ _berat_ , batinnya.

"Maaf...?" Matt berucap dengan ekspresi dungu.

"Maaf?" Mello mengulangi perkataan Matt dengan ekspresi sinis.

"Kau... ini laki-laki...?" Matt melontarkan pertanyaannya dengan ekspresi bodoh dan _shock_.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang sering didengarnya, Mello melirik sinis. "Kau buta? Perlu ku cuci matamu dengan _detergent_?" Sindir Mello dengan pedas.

Matt menggeleng panik saat Mello mengangkat sisa _detergent_ di kotak hijau itu. "Tidak, tidak perlu," Matt menjawab cepat.

 _Jadi_ _...._ _dia_ _laki-_ _laki_ _?_ batin Matt.

 _Pantas_ _saja_ _rata_ , tambahnya lagi.

Akibat rasa _shock_ yang menghantam kesadarannya, selama hampir empat puluh lima menit Matt hanya diam menatap kosong pakaiannya dengan kedua matanya yang melotot. Tidak ada percakapan sepanjang mereka melakukan kegiatan mencuci, hanya terdengar suara mesin yang memenuhi ruangan hingga akhirnya Mello menyelesaikan cuciannya dan mengambil pakaiannya. Setelah dirasa selesai, Mello bergegas pergi meninggalkan Matt yang masih diam termenung.

Kecewa. Matt sangat kecewa. Ia pikir Mello adalah mahkluk yang memiliki dua lubang. Pupus harapannya untuk bisa berdekatan dengan Mello. Padahal, Mello adalah satu-satunya yang tidak jatuh ke dalam pesona Matt. Ketika ada seseorang yang menolaknya, justru perasaan tertantang membuat semangatnya menggebu-gebu.

Di balik kekecewaannya, jantungnya justru tidak berhenti berdetak kencang setiap kali mereka berpapasan di gedung fakultas, meskipun tidak saling bertegur sapa. Untuk pertama kalinya, Matt berhasil melupakan perempuan cantik di falkutasnya. Dalam rekor hidupnya sebagai _casanova_ , selama hampir seminggu ia tidak berdekatan atau memacari gadis lain. Biasanya, dalam satu hari ia bisa membantai sepuluh perempuan. Oh, _damn_ _fuckers_!

 _Damn,_ _apakah_ _aku_ _menjadi_ _gay?_

_Oh shit!_

Matt sibuk bertarung dengan batinnya. Ia benar-benar sudah gila dan tidak waras.

_Did I just fucking turn on when I see him tie his hair? Just fucking tie his hair, dammit!_

Darahnya berdesir dengan cepat, hanya karena melihat Mello menguncir rambutnya ke atas dengan tetesan keringat di lehernya. Rasanya ia tidak pernah ingat memiliki _fetish_ seperti ini. 

" _Goddamit_! _I'_ _ve_ _never known that he's so damn sexy_."

Sekali lagi, satu sejarah penting terukir di buku perjalanan hidupnya. Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, ia memiliki ketertarikkan kepada sesama jenisnya. 

**-xXx-**

  
"Sial!" Mello berdecak kasar melihat sederet pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Near kepadanya.

Isi pesannya berupa kalimat permohonan dan permintaan maaf dari sang dominan karena telah mengalahkan IPK-nya semester ini. Mello memutuskan Near hanya karena IPK Near lebih unggul nol koma satu. _Damn_. Padahal mereka beda jurusan.

Alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal, namun membuat Mello sangat marah dan memutuskan Near dengan makian kejam. Mello memutuskan untuk mengabaikan panggilan tak terjawab dari si calon dokter itu.

Mello mendengus kesal, memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya sebelum mendorong pintu kaca _Laundry Room_.

 _Hell_! Barusan Mello harus memaki lagi dalam hati. Kepalanya hampir meledak saat ini ditambah masalahnya dengan Near dan sekarang tempat _Laundry Room_ itu terlihat seperti pasar. Sangat ramai dan berisik. Jika melakukan pemboman adalah tindakan legal maka akan Mello lakukan sekarang.

Ia tidak bisa menunda lagi. Waktu mencucinya hanya hari Kamis, hari selain itu sangat sibuk. Tugas kuliahnya sama sekali tidak membiarkannya bernapas. Mello memijat keningnya pelan, harapannya untuk bisa istirahat lebih awal sudah pupus. Sepertinya ia harus pulang sampai sore nanti. Ya Tuhan, padahal besok Mello ada enam jenis tes.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Mello masuk ke dalam dengan langkah berat. Ia melirik _horror_ ke arah samping kanannya, benar-bebar tidak ada keranjang yang tersisa, satu pun!

Mello mendesah kesal, ia hampir saja berteriak frustasi. Perasaannya luar biasa kesal, ingin rasanya memukul seseorang saat ini. Oh _shit_! Semuanya terasa sangat menyebalkan. Apa-apaan ini lagu kemarin yang diputar oleh Matt kembali terdengar lagi.

Sabar, sabar. Mello memejamkan matanya sejenak, menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum hewan buasnya semakin mengamuk.

Baru saja Mello mendaratkan pantatnya pada salah satu tempat duduk untuk menunggu, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Hei!"

Mello mengangkat kepalanya, kedua alisnya mengernyit bingung. Ia seperti mendengar suara seseorang yang terdengar memanggil ke arahnya. Matanya berusaha mencari orang itu di lautan manusia.

"Oi, _the sexy blonde guy with black_ _outift_."

Suara Matt kembali terdengar, tapi Mello tidak dapat menemukan pemuda itu hingga suaranya kali ini terdengar lebih keras dan membuat semua orang menoleh.

" _YEAH YOU THE BLONDE HAIR JULIET_!"

_Blush!_

Mello merasakan kedua pipinya memanas, setelah itu barulah ia dapat melihat Matt yang berdiri di antara dua mesin cuci.

' _This_ _fuckers_!' Rahang Mello mengeras, giginya saling bergemelatuk kesal. Seseorang telah berani menghinanya di depan umum.

Orang yang ditunggunya telah datang. Matt tersenyum lebar, melambaikkan tangannya ke arah Mello, menyuruhkan untuk datang mendekat. Dilihatnya ekspresi dongkol yang tertera di wajah Mello, meskipun dari jarak yang jauh Matt dapat membaca gerakan bibir Mello yang tengah memaki.

Mello berjalan gusar menghampiri Matt, melewati himpitan tubuh orang-orang hingga akhirnya berhasil terbebas dari arus manusia. Mello melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya sebelum akhirnya Matt menyerahkan sekotak _detergent_ di tangannya.

"Mau mencuci, kan? Aku sudah menjaga satu mesin cuci untukmu." Matt membungkuk untuk mengambil sisa keranjang yang ia ambil. "Aku juga terkejut saat melihat banyak orang yang datang kemari." Matt mengedikkan bahunya pelan. "Aku mengambilnya duluan untukmu karena kau belum datang."

Mello mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Yeah, _thanks to you_."

"Aw, kau sangat imut. _You're welcome_ ," ucap Matt sembari tersenyum inosen.

" _I'm gonna kill you_ , Matt!"

"Wow! Kau tahu namaku???"

Mello mengabaikan Matt, ia sibuk melakukan rutinitasnya setiap Kamis.   
" _Well_ , hampir seluruh Universitas mengenalmu."

"Wahhh... aku tidak tahu kalau sepopuler itu."

Mello tertawa sekilas, berbicara sarkas. "Sangat populer."

"Terimakasih." Matt tersenyum lembut, menyembunyikan irisnya dibalik kelopak matanya. Tangannya menaikkan _goggles_ oranye miliknya ke atas. "Nama mu Mello, kan?"

Mello mengangguk kecil tanpa menoleh ke lawan bicaranya. Anggap saja hal sekecil itu pasti membuat Matt merasa senang. Hanya melihatnya dari samping dengan jarak sedekat ini, jantung Matt berdebar dua kali lipat lebih cepat.

Menikmati lagu yang berputar, pikirannya melayang sibuk mengandai-andai, ia memasukkan tumpukan pakaian kotor itu ke dalam mesin cuci laku menekan tombolnya. Sedikit mencuri pandang, kemudian menjadi salah tingkah saat tatapannya saling bertemu dengan Mello. Matt buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya ke depan, bersiul mengikuti irama lagu.

Terlihat dahi Mello mengerut pelan, entah ada yang aneh dari Matt. Yang ditatap merasa kikuk dan malu.

_I think you're fine_   
_You really blow my mind_   
_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_

"Hei." Suara rendah Mello mengalun merdu menyapa gendang telinganya, disusul sebuah seringaian yang terpatri di wajah manisnya. Matt merasakan jantungnya hampir melompat keluar melihat Mello semakin mempersempit jarak mereka.

 _I just want you to know_  
 _I wanna be your Romeo_  
 _Hey Juliet_  
 _Hey Juliet_  
 _Hey Julie_ t

Lagu kesukaannya yang terputar keras mendadak menjadi senyap hqbya karena seluruh atensinya terpusatkan pada seseorang di hadapannya. Fokus Matt hampir hilang melihat bibir ranum Mello jika saja Mello tidak mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

"Mencucilah yang benar, baru menatapku. Kau lupa memasukkan _detergent_ _-_ mu, Romeo." Mello mengeluarkan tatapan geli sebelum akhirnya tertawa pelan. Melihat Matt yang hanya terbengong membuat Mello semakin menyeringai, beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara alarm mesin cucinya, Mello bergegas mengambil cuciannya dengan gerakan cekatan, lalu menghadap ke arah Matt.

" _Adios_." Mello mendaratkan tepukan ringan di bahu Matt, mengambil pakaiannya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Matt yang berdiri mematung merutuki kebodohannya.

**FIN.**

_It's weird but yeah I just love them so much_ **_*^*_**


	5. Spring Breeze [1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing : NearxMello 
> 
> Warning! GS, harsh words, bullying content, korean culture
> 
> This one has multiple chapters. 
> 
> Rate : M

**_🎵 Park_ ** **_Kyung_ ** **_ft._ ** **_Park Boram -_ ** **_보통연애 (Ordinary Love)_ **

**-xXx-**

Euna terbatuk-batuk menghirup asap rokok yang dihembuskan di depan wajahnya, kedua matanya mulai berair merasakan napasnya tercekat. Mati-matian ia menahan napasnya, mulutnya terbuka lebar demi meraup oksigen.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi." Sebuah sepatu hitam ditempelkan di dahinya, membuat kepala gadis itu terdorong ke belakang.

Asap rokok yang bergumul di dalam bibir Lea kembali dihembuskan pelan tepat di wajah Euna yang tengah bersimpuh di tanah. Jemari lentik kanannya menarik kasar rambut coklat Euna, kuku-kuku tajamnya melukai kulit kepala gadis itu.

"Ugh!" Euna meringis kesakitan, kedua tangannya berusaha melepaskan cekalan kuat yang menyakiti kepalanya. "Ma..af.. akh!"

Penampilan Euna tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja; rambutnya acak-acakan, wajah lebam dan berdarah, luka cakaran di leher dan lengannya, dan seragam yang kotor.

"Maaf? Sepertinya aku tidak bilang kau harus berkata seperti itu." Gadis itu mendengus kesal, melirik ke arah _yeoja_ yang berdiri di samping kanan Euna yang tengah bersedekap santai menikmati sebatang nikotinnya.

_**#** _ _**yeoja** _ _**: perempuan** _

Gadis itu mengangguk samar ke arah Lea sebelum menatap bengis Euna. "Cepat bicara, sialan!" Aerin menendang punggung Euna, meninggalkan bekas kotor yang tercetak di seragam berwarna putih itu.

"Bagaimana ini Mello- _ya_? Dia tidak ingin berbicara." Pada akhirnya Lea harus melemparkannya kepada yang lebih ahli. Lawan bicaranya mengeluarkan sebuah dengusan sinis, mulutnya sibuk mematahkan benda manis yang berada di tangannya.

"Tampar saja wajahnya," perintah Mello kemudian tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi memohon dari Euna.

**Plak!**

Satu tamparan menyakitkan mendarat di pipi kanannya, wajahnya tertoleh ke samping, sudut bibirnya robek meninggalkan jejak memar yang tidak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat.

"Masih diam?!" Lea berteriak keras di telinga Euna.

Mello menggigit kasar ujung coklatnya sebelum berjalan gusar ke arah Euna. Kedua matanya menatap rendah Euna yang bersimpuh di bawahnya. Mello meraih dagu Euna dan mencengkramnya erat.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi dengan wajah angkuh mu seperti tadi, sialan!" Mello menggeram tertahan, matanya melotot tajam memberikkan tekanan pada Euna. "Oh? Masih bungkam ya?" Dihempaskannya wajah Eleanor dengan kasar, kemudian tangan kirinya terulur ke arah Aerin, mengadahkan tangannya ke atas.

Aerin yang mengerti maksud Mello segera menarik batang rokok yang terselip di bibirnya lalu menjepitnya di antara jemari lentik itu. Mello mengangguk sekilas, bersamaan dengan satu sudut bibirnya yang terangkat ke atas. "Kalau begitu akan ku buat kau berbicara."

Euna membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, tubuhnya memberontak panik berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Lea. Gadis itu berteriak, berharap jika ada seseorang yang mendegar suaranya di belakang gedung sekolah gila ini.

"Tolonggg!! Siapa pun hmpff!!" Aerin menutup mulut Euna dengan cepat, kuku-kuku tajamnya menggores bibir Euna.

Gadis itu berusaha berteriak mengeluarkan suaranya yang teredam oleh rasa sakit di kepalanya. Kedua manik coklatnya mendelik lebar melihat seseorang dari kejauhan. Tidak peduli jika itu adalah murid atau guru, nyawanya sedang sangat terancam sekarang.

Napas Euna memburu cepat, ia berusaha memberikan kode permintaan tolong lewat gerak tubuhnya, dan mencoba untuk berteriak.

Mello menoleh sedikit mengikuti arah pandang Euna, tepat di belakangnya berdiri seseorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan bahunya yang sedikit membungkuk, dan rambut putihnya yang bersapu angin. Tanpa harus menoleh sepenuhnya, Mello tahu siapa yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Aerin- _ah_ , tolong tutup mulutnya dengan rapat." Lea sedikit khawatir jika ada guru atau siswa lain yang mendengar teriakan Euna.

Dalam hati Mello tertawa sinis, lantas ia menarik lengan Euna tanpa mempedulikkan orang di belakangnya. Mello menarik paksa tangan Euna ke arahnya. Euna semakin histeris melihat puntung rokok yang masih menyala itu di angkat ke udara.

"Mello."

Bibir ranum Mello menipis kesal, giginya saling bergesekkan, tidak tahu jika ternyata si parasit akan mengikutinya kemari. Mello sama sekali tidak menghiraukan suara panggilan itu.

"Diam!" Mello mendesis tajam ke arah Euna yang kian memberontak. Lengan kanan Euna memerah terkena gesekan kuku tajam Mello.

"Mello berhenti." Sekali lagi Near bersuara untuk menghentikan tindakan gila gadis itu. Bagaimana seorang gadis bisa dengan teganya berbuat sekejam itu pada perempuan lain?

Mello menghiraukan panggilan kedua Near, lagi-lagi Near datang secara tiba-tiba seperti seorang pahlawan. Setelah ini, ia pastikan akan memberikan pelajaran yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh murid sok teladan itu. Puntung rokok yang terjepit di antara kedua jari Mello diangkat tinggi-tinggi, membuat tubuh Euna bergetar ketakutan.

Mello tersenyum sinis melihat air mata yang berlinang di wajah Euna dan ekspresi memohonnya. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian ini, siapa suruh membangunkan macan betina di siang hari?

" _Noona_!" Suara Near kembali terdengar untuk ketiga kalinya, kali ini terdengar lebih keras dan tegas dibandingkan sebelumnya.

_**#** _ _**N** _ _**oona** _ _**:** _ _**panggilan** _ _**laki2 yang** _ _**lebih** _ _**muda** _ _**ke** _ _**perempuan** _ _**yang** _ _**lebih** _ _**tua** _ _**,** _ _**cara** _ _**bacanya** _ _**'nuna'.** _ _**Nulisnya bisa nuna/noona.** _

Mello tersentak kaget saat pergelangan tangannya ditarik ke belakang, rokok yang berada di tangannya direbut begitu saja dan dibuang ke tanah. Matanya mendelik tajam melihat bagaimana kaki beralaskan sepatu putih itu menginjak rokok milik Aerin ke tanah.

"Berhenti! _Noona_ sangat keterlaluan!" Near menarik tubuh Mello ke belakang, raut wajah Near terlihat sedikit mengeras melihat penampilan acak-acakkan Mello. Bukan pertama kalinya Near harus melihat belahan rok yang sobek di salah satu sisi paha Mello, seragam putih yang sedikit kotor, dan kancing seragam atas terlepas.

Melihat penampilan Mello sekarang ini, ia yakin bahwa Mello telah bertengkar dengan seseorang terlebih dulu. Near terkejut saat melihat dua orang gadis yang pingsan di tanah. Lelaki itu kemudian menoleh cepat ke arah Mello, meminta penjelasan.

"Lepas." Mello membuang wajahnya ke samping, menghindari tatapan Near yang mengusiknya.

Bukannya melepaskan, Near malah semakin mengeratkan cekalannya. Mello berusaha menarik dirinya menjauh dari Near, namun tenaga laki-laki dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu lebih kuat. Gadis itu melemparkan tatapan penuh kebencian, ia menatap gusar Near yang tengah memerintahkan Aerin dan Lea untuk melepaskan Euna.

"Kenapa kau selalu ikut campur, hah?!" Mello menjerit kesal, ia berusaha membebaskan tangannya. "Kau ingin sekali menjadi siswa teladan heh albino?!"

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Aerin dan Lea melepaskan Euna. Mello melemparkan tatapan membunuh ke arah Euna. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan, seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk dan perih, perlahan Euna bangkit berdiri dan berjalan sedikit terseok-seok menghampiri dua temannya. Beruntung, kedua temannya hanya pingsan sebentar. Melihat kepergian korbannya membuat amarah Mello meledak.

Near menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke atas, menyuruh Aerin dan Lea untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Melihat kedua temannya diusir, Mello melemparkan tatapan 'sekarang-kau-mengusir-mereka?'.

"Yakk!!" Mello berteriak marah melihat kedua temannya justru menuruti perintah Near, meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian. Samar-samar terdengar suara geraman rendah berasal dari bibir Mello. Ia menatap kesal Near yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

" _Ssibal_!!" Mello mengacungkan jari tengahnya tepat di wajah Near dengan kasar.

**_#_ ** **_Ssibal_ ** **_: fuck_ **

Mello menghentakkan tangan Near dan melepaskan genggaman lelaki albino itu. Kedua mata Mello memicing tajam dengan bibir yang berkerut. " _Saekki_!" Bibir merahnya kembali mengumpatkan makian kasar dalam bahasa Korea yang berarti bajingan.

Near sama sekali tidak merespon ucapan Mello barusan. Bila orang lain yang mendengarnya maka mereka akan sangat sakit hati. Ribuan makian yang keluar dari mulut Mello tidak pernah satu pun menggoyahkan pertahanan Near. Tidak akan pernah.

_Prittt_ _!_

Suara melengking peluit yang ditiup dengan sangat keras membuat kedua insan itu menoleh ke belakang dan menemukkan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang berdiri di belakang mereka lengkap dengan atribut keamanan siswa.

"Sial! Siapa yang memanggilnya kemari," bisik Mello pelan pada dirinya sendiri yang masih bisa didengar oleh Near.

Mello mendorong tubuh jakung Near menjauh darinya. Near kembali mebgalihkan atensinya ke arah Mello. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras melihat seorang gadis bertubuh mungil itu terus meniupkan peluitnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya.

Setelah berada di hadapan Mello dan Near, gadis itu memasang wajah galak sembari meletakkan satu tangannya di atas pinggulnya sedangkan tangan lainnya menunjuk wajah Mello. " _Eonnie_ bertengkar dengan siswa lain dan berbicara kotor di wilayah sekolah! Potong lima puluh poin!" Jinsol menodongkan sebuah kartu kuning dari dalam saku roknya. "Minus sepuluh poin karena menggunakan rok yang pendek dan seragam yang ketat!"

**_#Eonnie :_ ** **_panggilan_ ** **_perempuan_ ** **_yang_ ** **_lebih_ ** **_muda_ ** **_ke_ ** **_perempuan_ ** **_yang_ ** **_lebih_ ** **_tua_ **

Mello mendengus malas sembari memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Jinsol yang selalu membicarakan potong poin kepada setiap siswa dan siswi di sekolahnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Jinsol datang dan mengancam memotong poin Mello serta mengadukannya kepada kepala sekolah.

Mata Jinsol memicing tajam melihat penampilan Mello yang tidak dapat dikategorikan sebagai seorang siswi. "Kenapa _eonnie_ selalu membuat kekacauan di sekolah?! Kalau _eonnie_ \-- yakk!!"

Jinsol refleks berteriak saat melihat Mello melengos pergi. Gadis berambut pirang itu menggoyangkan tangan kanannya ke atas, mengusir Jinsol. Namun, siswi kelas sepuluh itu malah meniup kembali peluitnya.

"Potong seribu poin karena _eonnie_ tidak mendengarkanku berbicara!!" Melihat Mello terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan ucapannya barusan membuat Jinsol mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kemudian, gadis itu berbalik ke menatap Near. " _Oppa_! Tolong beri tahu Mello _eonnie_ untuk tidak berbuat masalah lagi!" Jinsol memgguncangkan lengan Near, suara gadis itu melengking keras hampir memecahkan telinga siapapun yang berada di dekatnya.

Satu sudut bibir atas Mello tertarik ke atas, wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi jijik mendengar Jinsol memanggil Near dengan sebutan ' _Oppa_ '. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat manja dan menyebalkan.

"Aish! Menggelikan," gumam Mello pada dirinya sendiri disertai dengusan geli keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kembalilah. Jangan adukan hal ini ke siapa pun, aku akan mengurusnya." Mendengar perkataan Near barusan, Jinsol hanya bisa mengangguk sebelum beranjak pergi kembali ke kelasnya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Near melangkahkan kaki-kakinya dengan cepat untuk menyusul Mello. Setelah jarak mereka tinggal dua langkah, Near segera menangkap lengan Mello lagi.

Mello tersentak merasakan tubuhnya ditarik kuat ke belakang, membuat wajahnya menabrak dada Near. Sontak, gadis itu berteriak dengan nada tinggi. "Apa?!"

" _Noona_ tidak mungkin kembali ke kelas dengan seragam seperti itu, kan?" Near bertanya menyelidik, iris abu-abunya bergerak menelusuri penampilan gadis di hadapannya.

Rambut yang sedikit berantakkan, pipi lebam, cakaran merah panjang yang melintang menghiasi leher jenjangnya hingga ke dada. Kancing seragam bagian atas terlepas memamerkan sedikit pakaian dalam berwarna merah muda itu.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak risih atau pun merasa terganggu melihat Near terang-terangan menatap dadanya. "Lihat-lihat apa kau, sialan? Mau ku congkel matamu, hah?"

"Tidak baik dilihat oleh guru dan yang lain," kata Near tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Bibir Mello terbuka sedikit, dahinya mengernyit bingung.

" _Noona_ bawa jaket?"

Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan perasaan jijik. "Tidak," jawab Mello cepat. Lebih tepatnya malas berurusan dengan si tikus putih itu.

Pemuda berambut putih itu menghela napasnya pelan sebelum menatap intens ke arah kedua bola mata Mello. Semburat tipis menghiasi kedua pipi Mello, buru-buru ia memalingkah wajahnya ke arah lain. Berharap detak jantungnya tidak sampai terdengar oleh Near.

"Tunggu di sini saya akan--"

"Memangnya siapa bilang aku akan kembali ke kelas?"

Near mengernyit samar di balik poni abu-abunya, terdiam sejenak. "Kalau begitu, saya antarkan pulang."

Bibir Mello sedikit terbuka, kedua matanya terbelalak kaget. Baru saja Mello akan membuka mulutnya tiba-tiba kembali terkatup rapat saat terdengar suara teriakan seorang perempuan yang sangat mereka kenal.

"NEAR!!"

Dari kejauhan terdengar Linda berteriak memanggil Near. Gadis itu berlari susah payah, berkali-kali kacamatanya turun ke bawah hidungnya, rambut coklatnya yang diikat menjadi dua itu berayun cepat di udara. Melihat gadis berkacamata tebal itu datang, refleks Mello menepis tangan Near dari lengannya.

"Sepertinya _yeoja_ _chingu_ mu datang di waktu yang tepat," Mello berkata sembari tersenyum mengejek. 

_**#** _ _**Yeoja** _ _**chingu** _ _**=** _ _**pacar** _ _**perempuan** _

" _Noona_ , Linda bukan..."

Mello menyeringai tipis, jari telunjuk lentiknya menahan pergerakan bibir Near.

Tubuh Near sedikit menegang saat Mello tiba-tiba berjinjit dan berbisik pelan sambil menepuk pelan dada bidangnya. " _Annyeong_ , _silpaeja_."

**_#annyeong, silpaeja : bye, loser_ **

Lantas, Mello berjalan meninggalkan Near yang terdiam mematung menatap kepergian Mello. Satu tepukan mendarat di bahu kanan lelaki itu. Near menoleh untuk melihat Linda yang terengah-engah sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana." Linda berdiri tegak berusaha mengatur ritme napasnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kiyomi _seonsaengnim_ menyuruh anak-anak olimpiade sains untuk berkumpul di _hall_."

**_#_ ** **_seonsaengnim_ ** **_: guru_ **

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, melirik ke arah jalan yang dilewati oleh Mello beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum akhirnya berjalan beriringan dengan Linda untuk menuju ke _hall_.

**Tbc**

**Well, it's kinda cute** **to** **hear Near saying "Mello** **noona** **!" with his emotionless face.**

**Menurutku** **lebih** **cocok** **dipanggil** **nuna** **daripada** **neechan/** **neesan** **.**

**Btw** **adegan** **potong** **poin** **terinspirasi** **dari** **webtoon** **Loser Life.**


	6. Starving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings : Matt (17) x Mello (18) & Near (16) x Mello (18)
> 
> Rate : M (not really that smut)
> 
> Warning GS and contains harsh words!

"Augh!!!"

" _Mayday_! _Mayday_!! _Overkill alert_!!"

" _Why the fuck are they aiming at me_?!"

  
" _I ran out of_ _ammo_! Matt _help me_!"

" _FUCK_!"

" _Did you just fucking ditch me_ , Eve?!!"

"Ow... _sorry_ , Cindy. _I was about to die too_."

" _Noooo_! _My signal_!"

Zion melompat dari atas kasur, berlari menaiki sofa dan membuka jendela untuk mengeluarkan tangannya yang menggenggam ponsel. Anak itu menangis melihat karakter yang dimainkannya mendadak melayang di udara. Salah satu kejadian yabg sering dialami para _gamers_ saat melakukan _war_.

" _No, please, don't die_!" Zion menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya, beharap mendapatkan sinyalnya kembali dan dapat bergabung dengan kawan-kawannya yang sedang berjuang.

"Aku sekarat!" Russel berteriak histeris, sedikit memiringkan badannya yang berlemak hingga jatuh terguling ke karpet. " _Somebody, help me_!!"

Matt, satu-satunya anak yang berhasil mendapatkan poin tertinggi dengan nyawa yang masih utuh, berusaha menyelamatkan teman-temannya dan memberikan obat-obatan yang ia punya. "Gunakan ini, jangan disia-siakan. Hiyaaah!" Kedua ibu jarinya menekan layar ponselnya membabi buta.

Terdengar suara tembakan dan kegaduhan di dalam kamar milik Matt. Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, semua penghuni Wammy House telah mengubur diri mereka di dalam selimut tebal. Hanya segelintir anak yang benar-benar mematuhi peraturan itu.

Beruntung kamarnya kedap suara, pasalnya bulan lalu saat ada tamu dari luar yang datang berkunjung, anak-anak nakal itu berkumpul di kamar Matt untuk bermain dan mengeluarkan serangkaian kata-kata berupa umpatan kasar. Hal itu membuat Roger merasa malu sekaligus marah, entah hukuman dan peraturan ketat apalagi yang harus diberikan untuk membuat mereka patuh.

Tidak ada cara lain, maka Ryuzaki mengusulkan untuk membuat kamar beberapa anak menjadi kedap suara. Hanya anak-anak yang masuk ke dalam peringkat sepuluh besar yang akan mendapatkannya.

"Tetap di belakang ku!" Matt memerintahkan teman-temannya yang sekarat. Para anak perempuan berteriak panik setiap kali ada musuh yang mendekati mereka.

" _You girls don't scream with that high pitch voice_!" Jason menarik salah satu bantal yang menyangga kepala Ranz, membuat ponsel yang digenggamnya terjatuh menghantam wajahnya. Terjadi perkelahian kecil di antara Jason dan Ranz, saling menindih dan memukul satu sama lain.

Para gadis-gadis langsung berpindah tempat ke atas sofa, menghindari para pengacau. Pikiran Matt sama sekali tidak terdistraksi dengan tingkat teman-temannya yang mulai mengacaukan tempat tidurnya. Entah apakah kamarnya masih layak disebut tempat tidur dengan banyak kaleng cola di lantai, bungkus makanan ringan bertebaran di atas meja, dan sedikit noda susu mengotori karpetnya.

Untuk hal yang satu itu, Matt mengancam teman-temannya akan mengadukannya pada Roger jika mereka tidak menukarnya dengan karpet yang bersih di kamar mereka.

"Britney! _Just come and help me, bitch_!" Janette berteriak gemas melihat teman sekamarnya yang justru bergelayutan manja di lengan sang _gamer_ muda itu.

Britney memutar bola matanya malas sembari mencibir sinis. " _No, it's much safer to be with_ Matt. _He is such a profesional gamers and the strongest among us. He can protect me as well from those losers_. _Right_ , Matty?" Semua penghuni Wammy's House tahu kalau Britney salah satu gadis yang paling berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Matt.

Cindy mendengus sinis. " _Slut_ ," gumamnya sedikit keras, namun Britney tampak tidak peduli dan mengalungkan tangannya ke lengan Matt yang masih terfokus dengan _war_ mereka.

Tidak biasanya anak perempuan tertarik dengan _game_ anak laki-laki. Seperti yang berbau tembak-tembakan atau bertarung. Dan hanya demi anak laki-laki liar ini mereka rela mengunduh dan memainkannya. Terkadang mereka sangat asal bermain, bagian yang paling disukai adalah ketika anak laki-laki akan mengajarkan mereka cara bermain. _Kinda sweet, right?_

Lagu _Party In The USA_ milik Miley Cyrus terputar dari ponsel Evelyn. Sekarang gadis itu sibuk melompat-lompat di sofa sembari memukul Janette yang fokus bermain dengan bantal sofa.

" _Fucking bitch_!" Janette mengumpat kesal melihat karakternya mati.

"Ha! _You're dead_!"

Janette menggeram marah, lalu merebut bantal dari Evelyn dan membalas pukulan gadis itu. Jika disandingkan dengan sebuah _club_ malam, maka seperti itulah kondisi kamar Matt.

"Linda, _you're such a flirty bitch_!" Britney menyindir Linda yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Near yang bermain _puzzle_.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau si peringkat satu ternyata pembangkang." Ranz berbisik pada Matt, mencuri lirikan pada anak albino itu.

Matt mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku mengundangnya."

"Dan dia tidak menolaknya," tambah Zion kembali duduk di sebelah Matt, meletakkan bantal ke pangkuannya.

Anak berambut merah itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya sebelum kembali dalam permainan _online_ mereka. Satu jam mereka habiskan untuk melakukan 'pesta kecil'. Pada akhirnya, anak-anak perempuan tidak akan betah bermain dengan anak laki-laki dan memilih melakukan permainan mereka sendiri.

Britney masih setia bermanja di bahu Matt, memperhatikan laki-laki pengguna _goggles_ oranye itu bermain. Zion membanting tubuhnya ke kasur, kedua kakinya menendang-nendang udara dengan perasaan kesal saat ia mati untuk kesekian kalinya. Calvin dan Jason duduk di pojok ruangan. Near sibuk mengajari Linda bermain dengan kartu tarot. Sedangkan Russel, anak asia itu tiduran di atas lantai sembari memakan _snack_ yang dibawa oleh anak perempuan tadi.

Keadaan kamar Matt menjadi tenang dan terkendali seketika. Mereka sibuk melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing hingga tanpa sadar hari telah berganti. Semuanya terlalu tenang hingga tak sadar jika ada suara langkah kaki mendekat.

**BRAK!**

Pintu kamar Matt dibanting dengan sangat keras membuat anak-anak itu terkejut, terkecuali Near. Russel yang tengah memakan camilan langsung tersedak. Janette terjatuh dari atas sofa. Jason dan Britney berteriak bersamaan.

Wajah mereka terlihat sangat terkejut dan pucat saat seseorang berdiri di kegelapan lorong. Russel buru-buru bangkit dan menyebunyikan camilannya di belakang punggungnya. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira, Roger. Aku tidak makan malam diam-diam." Russel menggeleng panik, lalu mengusap remahan kue kering di sudut bibirnya.

"I--ini.... kita hanya insomnia. Ya, insomnia!" Zion berkata dengan panik, menyembunyikan ponselnya di bawah bantal.

"Kami hanya berbincang saja. Kau tahu _ladies sleep party_ , kan?" Cindy menyenggol lengan Evelyn lalu berbsik tajam. " _Turn off your music_!" Buru-buru, Evelyn mengubur ponselnya ke dalam karpet dan menindih dengan kakinya.

Linda sedikit beringsut mundur ke belakang tubuh Near yang terlihat tenang dan tidak terganggu. Siluet yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Matt itu hanya terdiam di dalam kegelapan membuat anak-anak itu semakin takut. Kedua mata tajamnya menyala terang di kegelapan. Mengingatkan Ranz pada sosok Valak di film _The Nun_.

"Jangan-jangan itu salah satu penunggu Wammy's House!" Ranz memeluk kaki Zion.

Britney menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lengan Matt. "Mattie! Aku takut!"

"Aku juga," cicit Matt.

Tangan Russel bergetar pelan mengambil sisa camilannya lalu mengarahkannya ke sosok itu. " _Do you want some... ghost_?"

"Russel! Cepat kemari!" Cindy dan Evelyn berpelukan di depan sofa.

Sosok itu tiba-tiba berlari cepat ke arah mereka, membuat anak-anak penakut itu berteriak heboh.

"HUWAAA!!!! DIA MEMELUKKU!!!!" Matt berteriak histeris dengan mata tertutup saat 'hantu' itu memeluk lehernya. Britney langsung melompat dari kasur dan beringsut menjauh di antara Jason dan Calvin yang menempel di dinding.

"AAAAA!!! HANTUNYA MEMELUK MATT!!"

"OH TIDAK MATT JANGAN MATI!!"

"KUMOHON JANGAN BAWA TEMAN KAMI!!!" Russel menangis histeris sembari memeluk makanannya.

Sosok itu berdecih kesal. " _It's me, you idiot_."

Matt terdiam, kedua matanya terbelalak di balik lensa _goggles_ jingganya. Lima detik Matt melongo, lalu melihat sosok berambut pirang yang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di lehernya. Matt menaikkan _goggles_ -nya ke atas.

"Mello?"

" _Yes, it's me_." Mello meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Matt, wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut pirangnya.

Terdengar suara helaan napas disusul Russel yang berdiri dan langsung menutup pintu kamar Matt.

" _You good_?" Telapak tangan besar Matt menyelusuri kening Mello yang berkeringat. "Kau berkeringat. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mello menarik lengan baju sahabatnya, semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya. "Mhm.."

Matt sedikit membuka kakinya, membiarkan tubuh Mello berada di antaranya sembar mengusap punggungnya.

Zion dan Ranz saling melemparkan tatapan aneh, begitu pula anak-anak lain yang meninggalkan ekspresi penuh kebingungan di wajah polos mereka.

"Wow." Ranz yang pertama kali membuka suara setelah keheningan. Semua atensi langsung tertuju pada anak berambut cokelat muda itu. "Apakah kalian sering melakukan ini?"

"Maksud mu berpelukan?" Matt menaikkan salah satu alisnya saat Mello terus bergerak tak nyaman.

"Mungkin yang lebih dari itu." Ranz menggerakan dua jari di kedua tangannya ke atas membentuk tanda kutip.

"He?" Matt merespon seketika. " _Did you mean making love_?"

"Nah!" Ranz meletakkan satu kakinya di atas kasur kemudian bertepuk tangan dan menunjuk wajah Matt.

" _Wait... no, what_?!"

Begitu banyak tatapan yang dilemparkan ke arahnya, terutama Britney yang terlihat seperti tengah memergoki suaminya selingkuh dengan wanita lain.

Zion berdehem. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung kalian. Tapi... maksud ku, yeah, Mello sangat berani datang ke kamar mu malam-malam dengan pakaian yang... eum... bagaimana ya mengatakannya..." Zion kesusahan mencari kalimat yang pas di kepalanya, ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya kebingungan.

" _Using a black tight tank top and hot pants, like a_ _whore_?" Britney tertawa sarkas yang membuat emosi Mello langsung tersentil.

" _You Barney Bitch, who do you think you're fucking speaking to_?" Mello memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Britney yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" _It's fucking_ Britney Barbarina, _bitch_! _Look at yourself, are you trying to show off your big boobs?! You ugly fat_ _slut!_ "

" _Look at yourself, you look like a dirty pig with that yellow miniskirt, ew_!"

" _What?! Are you blind? It's called style!_ " Britney membalas dengan sengit. Mello dan Britney sering bertengkar hanya karena Mello lebih dekat dengan Matt.

" _They look so scary_ ," bisik Ranz pada Zion yang direspon berupa anggukan kaku.

" _Girls are always scary_ ," timpal Jason tiba-tiba.

"Yeah, _old fashion_." Mello mendengus sinis memperhatikkan penampilan Britney. "Kau sangat memperhatikan apa yang kau pakai. Omong-omong aku sangat suka pola kaos kaki mu yang memperlihatkan tumit mu." Mello menyeringai puas melihat wajah Britney memerah malu.

"Britney, kau memakai kaos kaki bolong?" Russel bertanya dengan sangat polosnya yang membuat hampir semua orang tertawa.

" _Shut up_ , Russel!" Britney mendelik marah, kemudian melemparkan tatapan membunuh ke arah Mello. " _You_...! _I'm gonna slap your bitchy face_!"

"Yeah, _whatever_ , ugh!" Mello menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang si rambut merah.

"Mels, _are you alright_?" Matt memegang kedua bahu Mello sedikit khawatir. "Kau terlihat pucat."

"Mhmm..." Mello semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. " _It hurts_..."

" _What_? _Which one_?"

Mello meringis pelan, satu tangannya bergerak menyentuh punggung bawahnya. " _Right there_."

"Mhm." Matt mengangguk.

" _Here_." Mello menunjuk perut bawahnya.

Ranz dan Zion ikut mengangguk tanpa sadar.

" _My head and my breasts too_."

Matt menahan napasnya seketika saat mendengar jawaban Mello yang keluar dengan sangat lemah, namun bisa didengar oleh mereka semua.

"Haha... okay, okay, _I get it. What can I do for you_ , hm?" Matt berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terasa canggung.

Russel menggeser pantatnya ke arah Ranz dan Zion, duduk di antara mereka berdua. " _Is she pregnant_?"

Kedua anak itu langsung terlonjak kaget, lalu mendelik melihat kepolosan mulut Russel.

" _The fuck_ ," desis Ranz tajam sebelum membekap mulut Russel dibantu Zion yang menahan kedua tangan berlemak itu.

Matt melirik bingung ke teman-temannya, entah apa yang membuat Mello menjadi semanja ini. "Masih sakit?" bisik Matt lembut, tangannya mengusap pucuk kepala sahabatnya.

Mello menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. " _I want to puke_."

" _I TOLD YOU_ MELLO _IS PREGNANT_!"

"Zion tahan badannya!" Zion langsung mengunci badan Russel, menempelkan wajahnya ke karpet, mengikat sapu tangan untuk membekap mulutnya. Russel bisa membuat mereka semua tewas terbunuh malam ini.

Semua orang yang mendengarnya langsung _shock_ , melemparkan tatapan terkejut ke arah Matt yang gelagapan.

"H--hei.... kalian tidak berpikir ini serius kan?" Matt kehilangan kata-katanya seketika.

"Kedengarannya seperti mustahil tapi..."

"Aku yang akan mengadukannya pada Roger!" Jason tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengacungkan tangannya ke udara.

"Hei!" Matt berseru panik.

Bibir Britney terbuka lebar, gadis itu tidak dapat menyembuyikan keterjutannya. " _Are you serious_ , Mattie?"

"He?" Otak Matt tidak dapat bekerja dengan baik.

"Kau tidur dengan gadis seperti dia? _Oh my God_!" Britney menepuk dahinya keras-keras.

Matt terlihat semakin panik, ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras saat teman-temannya melemparkan tatapan aneh. "Hei, Mells. Jelaskan pada mereka." Matt mengguncangkan tubuh Mello yang menempel padanya. "Kau tidak hamil, kan? Memangnya kapan kita tidur bersama lagi? Seingat ku, aku menggunakan pengaman waktu itu, ya kan?"

Mello mengerang tak nyaman, mendorong pelan tubuh Matt untuk melemparkan tatapan tajam di wajah lesunya. " _That's just... your fucking pervert dream, you twit_ ," desis Mello lemah lalu kembali menubrukan wajahnya ke dada Matt dan meremas erat lengan baju _gamers_ itu.

"Ohh... haha... _right, that was just a dream_!" Matt menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sembari tertawa garing. Mimpinya minggu lalu terlihat sangat nyata dan panas, sampai Matt tidak dapat membedakan antara mimpi dan kenyataan.

" _Dimwit_ ," cibir Ranz kemudian.

Mello mendengus pelan, mengabaikkan tawa garing Matt.

"Kalau begitu siapa yang menghamili Mello?"

Zion dan Ranz menatap horror ke arah Russel yang berhasil membuka penutup mulutnya.

"Sudah kukatakan lebih baik kita membuatnya pingsan."

"Aku setuju." Zion mengangguk.

Mello menggertakan giginya kesal, perlahan-lahan kepalanya terangkat, menampilkan wajahnya yang dibasahi oleh keringat. Meskipun Mello sedang sakit, namun kadar keseramannya tidak berkurang.

" _I'm just having my first day menstruation! And how am I supposed to be pregnant, you little pathetic_ _fucker_!"

"Ssh, ssh, _calm down girl_." Matt mengusap punggung yang membuat gadis itu kembali mengeluh kesakitan dan memeluknya lagi.

Hidung Russel memerah dipenuhi ingus, air matanya mulai membendungi kedua mata sipitnya. Hatinya sangat sakit mendengar makian kejam Mello. " _She's so mean_..."

Jason menyenggol lengan Calvin. "Apakah itu buruk?"

"Menstruasi?" Calvin balik bertanya.

Jason mengangguk pelan, takut jika melakukan kesalahan kecil.

"Kedengarannya sangat buruk," balas Calvin kemudian. " _Let's get out of here_!" Ajakkan Calvin barusan disetujui oleh beberapa teman-temannya.

Mereka mulai mengemasi barang-barang mereka, berpamitan pada pemilik kamar.

"Matt, kita pergi dulu ya."

"Iya, tiba-tiba aku sudah sangat mengantuk. Hoam!" Ranz menguap dengan gerakan dibuat-buat diikuti teman-teman perempuannya yang mengekorinya.

Matt memberikan cengiran lebarnya, melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya saat mereka mulai keluar satu per satu dan membuat kamarnya menjadi hening.

Mello meringis kesakitan, menekan-nekan perutnya. "Ahhh... _it hurts_ , Matt."

" _Do you want me_ _to_ _bring you a_ _chocolate_ _from kitchen_?" Dengan sangat sabar, Matt mengusap punggung bawah Mello, berusaha membantunya menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Mello menggeleng pelan. Terkadang Mello memang tidak menginginkannya.

" _No, just stay still_." Mello mencengkram kerah kaos Matt untuk membuatnya tetap diam.

" _Alright_ ," bisik Matt lembut, memberikan pijitan di punggung Mello. "Mau ku panggilkan Near?" Bukan rahasia umum jika Mello memang menyimpan perasaan pada si peringkat satu dan tentu Matt yang paling tahu.

Mello menggeleng keras. " _No_... ugh... _don't_!"

Matt tersenyum simpul, meskipun hanya berperan sebagai sahabat, setidaknya Mello sangat membutuhkan pertolongannya. "Kau bertengkar dengan Near?"

Pertanyaan seperti itu seharusnya tida diajukan oleh Matt, namun ia sangat penasaran dengan hubungan mereka. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Mello mulai mencoba untuk berdandan dan menggunakan pakaian perempuan karena sejak dulu ia selalu menggunakan kaos hitam panjang dan celana panjang. Dan Matt tahu untuk siapa Mello melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu. Mello tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya.

Mello mengerang kesakitan membuat Matt memperat pelukannya, sedikit tidak tega melihat sahabatnya seperti ini. "Dia... akh... si albino itu... hngg sangat menyebalkan!" Di saat-saat seperti ini, Mello masih sempat berdecak kesal membuat Matt tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan pada mu?"

"Mhmm... dia mengusirku... sshh... dia lebih memilih bermain bersama... ahh... Linda... dibanding menyusun _puzzle_ denganku..."

Matt membelalakkan matanya terkejut, yang benar Mello ingin bermain dengan Near? Bukannya mengganggunya?

"Kau cemburu pada Linda, hm?"

Sekali lagi Mello mengangguk lemah. "Aku ingin sekali membuatnya kesal, ugh..." Mello meremas kaos lengan Matt, rasa sakit mendera kepala dan perutnya secara bersamaan.

"Uhm... aku tidak salah dengarkan kau ingin bermain dengan Near? Bukannya mengganggunya?"

"Mhmmm... bermain, Matt."

"Benarkah?" Matt tersenyum jahil. "Kalau begitu aku tanyakan pada Near, ya?" Lalu Matt menoleh ke arah Near yang ternyata masih duduk di samping meja. "Benar begitu, Near? Mello ingin bermain dengan mu?"

Near menoleh, memberikan tatapan tak terbaca di wajahnya. Bibir pucatnya terkatup rapat sembari memperhatikan Mello dari kejauhan.

Mello memukul bahu Matt pelan yang membuat anak itu tertawa sembari mengaduh saat Mello mencubit perutnya. "Aw! Aw! Ouch! Okay, okay, _I'm not saying_ _anything_ , okay? _Please let me go_."

Mello mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. "Bercanda mu sangat tidak lucu." Mello menempelkan sisi wajahnya pada bahu Matt. "Kau berbicara seolah ada si albino itu di sini, ahhh.... _shit_... _it hurts_ Matt!"

"Mello."

Tubuh Mello tiba-tiba menegang saat mendengar suara Near yang berada di belakangnya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Mello melirik lewat bahunya dan menemukan Near duduk di kasur, menghadap ke arahnya.

"Jangan mengeluarkan suara desahan seperti itu. Orang-orang akan berpikir kalau kalian sedang berbuat mesum."

 _What?_ Mello buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya. "Kenapa dia ada di sini?!"

"Hm? Near memang ada di sini sejak awal."

Bibir Mello menipis kesal. "Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?!"

Matt tertawa pelan, mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas. "Kau tidak bertanya."

"Mau air hangat?" Tawaran Near ditolak begitu saja oleh Mello. Sangat jual mahal. Mello begitu marah hanya karena Near menyuruhnya pergi karena telah bertindak kasar pada Linda.

"Biar aku ambilkan, ya?" Kaos Matt ditarik keras oleh Mello, membuat anak itu sedikit tercekik.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Hei... kan ada Near di sini."

" _Don't_!"

"Aku tidak akan lama."

" _I said no_!"

"Mello, aku akan mengambilkan obat penambah darah untuk mu. Wajah mu sangat pucat," bujuk Matt.

Mello menggeleng lagi, menahan lengan Matt.

"Hey, _you'_ _ve_ _ever told me that you really want to cuddle with_ Near, _right_?"

" _What_?!!" Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Mello mendengar ucapan yang seharusnya tidak dikatakan oleh Matt. "Kapan aku mengatakannya?!"

Mulut Mello menganga tidak percaya mendengar tawa tak berdosa sahabatnya, ia menatap Matt yang berdiri dari atas kasur dan sedikit bergeser saat Near menggantikan posisinya.

"Saya tahu Mello tidak bisa tidur sejak tadi."

"Oh, _no_." Mello memutar bola matanya dengan kesal.

Senyuman Matt melebar. "Anggap saja aku tidak di sini."

" _Shut the fuck up_!" Mello mengacungkan jari tengah disela-sela rasa sakitnya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas lalu mundur perlahan meraih gagang pintunya dan berjalan keluar. " _Have a good night_." Matt mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda sahabatnya yang mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

 **🎵NP** **: Hailee Steinfeld & Grey - Starving**

Matt menutup pintu kamarnya, menahannya dengan punggungnya. " _Oh shit, I didn't expect it would be this hurt_." Anak itu menyibakkan rambutnya ke atas, sembari menghela berat.

Kepalanya menunduk dalam di dalam kegelapan, meremat ponselnya. Jika saja Near tidak ada, mungkin ia akan memiliki kesempatan. Sejak awal dirinya telah kalah telak, Mello selalu berlindung dibalik kata benci dan sikapnya yang selalu mengganggu Near untuk bisa dekat dengan anak itu.

Selama apapun Matt menunggu Mello di belakang, ia tidak akan menoleh padanya. Tidak akan ada perasaan untuknya karena mereka hanya sekedar teman.

"Hiya, _the broken heart_ Romeo."

Matt menoleh dengan cepat, terlihat Britney memegang ponselnya di bawah dagunya, menerangi wajahnya yang tengah menyeringai dengan cahaya ponsel. "Oh... oh... _don't cry little boy_."

Matt tersenyum sekilas. " _I'm not crying. I'_ _ll_ _never do that. Girly thing_."

"Oh, _really_?" Britney mengarahkan _flashlight_ ke arah wajah Matt yang membuat anak itu sedikit menghindar.

" _What are you doing_?" Matt mengabaikan tatapan menggoda Britney.

Gadis berambut pirang sepunggung itu tersenyum manis. " _Are you just going to stand outside here like a fool? Or... are you waiting for her moaning voice?_ " Britney menarik lengan Matt, bermaksud menggodanya.

" _Handsome fool. And, nah. Let's go to Zion's room_." Matt berjalan beriringan dengan Britney di sepanjang lorong.

" _Anyway_ , Romeo. _I'_ _ll_ _volunteer myself to be your Barbie and you can be my Ken. How is it_?"

" _So what am I_? Romeo _or_ Ken?"

" _Anything you like_ , Matty."

"Err... okay, _but_ Britney, _you're not really my type_."

" _I'_ _ll_ _be your new type then_."

"Oh, _no, no, I hope you wouldn't do that_."

" _You know_ , Matt. _The more you reject me, the more I'_ _ll_ _be clingy to you._ "

"Oh, _the tough one_."

" _My name is_ Britney Jeevas _now_."

Matt menggeram rendah. " _Blimey_."

 _***** _ _**blimey** _ _**: oh my** _ _**godness** _

" _Don't be like that, hubby_."

" _You're starting to creep me out_."

Mereka berjalan menaiki lantai atas menuju kamar Zion yang berada di ujung lorong, letaknya cukup jauh dari kamar Roger.

"Mereka sudah pergi."

Mello terdiam memandangi dinding di hadapannya, menempelkan telinganya untuk memastikan ucapan Near.

" _They're gone_."

" _Come_."

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Mello segera duduk dia atas pangkuan Near, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di sekitar leher Near. Wajahnya yang memerah dibenamkan di dada bidang si peringkat satu itu.

" _I missed you, freaky_."

" _Weirdo_." Jemari panjang dan pucat Near bergerak menyisir surai pirang kekasihnya.

Mello mengangkat wajahnya dengan tatapan tidak terima. " _What_?!"

Seperti biasa, hanya tatapan tanpa ekspresi yang diberikan oleh Near. " _You were mad at me back then_ , Mello."

Mello mencebik sinis. " _Because of you_!" Mello menempelkan sisi wajahnya di dada Near, satu tangannya meremat kerah piyama Near. " _You chose her over me_!"

"Linda?"

" _Yes, that bitch_!"

"Mello, _language_."

Mello mengerang pelan, memutar bola matanya jengah. " _I don't fucking care_!"

" _I'm sorry_."

Mello mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Near yang tengah menatapnya. " _For_?"

" _For making you jealous and mad_."

" _I'm not jealous, idiot_!"

" _Fine. You're not_ , Mello."

Mello kembali merebahkan kepalanya, memainkan jari-jari Near di atas pangkuannya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau Mello suasana hati Mello mudah berubah?

" _How do I look like right now_ , Near?" Mello sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya untuk bertatapan dengan kekasihnya.

Dahi Near tampak berkerut. " _What_?"

" _Look at me_." Mello sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke samping sembari menyelipkan beberapa rambutnya, membiarkan beberapa helai pirang itu menghiasi sisi wajahnya.

Near ikut membenarkan selipan rambut Mello untuk melihat wajah antagonis yang berubah menjadi manis saat mereka sedang berdua. " _You really are sick, aren't you_?"

" _Of course, I am_."

" _So_?" Near melemparkan tatapan ' _apa-maksud-_ _mu_ _?_ ' yang membuat Mello merasa sedikit jengkel.

" _You dimwit, I want to look hot in front of you_."

" _Hot_?"

" _Yes_! _Am I as sexy as_ Mia Khalifa?" Mello mengibaskan rambut pendeknya ke belakang, tersenyum penuh percaya diri. " _I feel_ _so hot now_!"

"Mello..."

" _Speak_!"

" _Are you teasing m_ e, Mello?"

" _Teasing you is always fun, weirdo_." Mello mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Near, membalas tatapan datar lawan bicaranya.

" _You're starting to sound like_ Matt, Mello."

" _I'm not pervert_!" Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya, alisnya saling menukik tajam seiring tatapannya yang menajam. " _I'm just teasing you_!"

Near tidak merespon perkataan itu dan membiarkan Mello terus mengoceh kesal. " _You're not fun at all_!" Mello beringsut menjauhi Near, mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

Mello merasa tersinggung karena Near tidak bereaksi apapun. Sangat berbeda dengan Matt dan anak laki-laki lainnya yang akan terang-terangan menatapnya saat menggunakan _dress_ atau rok, di luar kebiasaannya yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitamnya.

Sekali saja ia ingin melihat reaksi Near, mungkin wajah yang bersemu atau pupil yang membesar. Mello sempat curiga jika Near aseksual. Tidak pernah sekali pun menonton hal berbau _sex_ atau membeli majalah _playboy_ seperti koleksi milik Matt, Zion, dan Ranz.

Mello tahu jika Near sama seperti laki-laki kebanyakan. Hanya saja tidak tahu bagaimana cara memancingnya. Hal baik Near tidak akan mudah tergoda saat dipertontonkan belahan atau paha mulus wanita.

Mello merangkak mendekat ke tempat Near, entah rasa sakitnya menguap ke mana. Tangan kanannya merambat ke sisi wajah pucat Near, menatap langsung sepasang iris abu-abu itu. " _You know just what to say. Things, that scare me, I should just walk away. But I can't move my feet. The more that I know you, the more I want you_."

"Saya tidak tahu kalau Mello bisa bernyanyi."

Mello tersenyum miring, kemudian tertawa pelan mendengar pujian secara tak langsung itu. "Oh, _c'mon boy, I have a lot of talents on me_. _You just haven't seen it yet, right_?"

" _Go ahead_."

" _Something inside me's changed, I was so much younger yesterday_ , oh." Mello mengibaskan rambutnya menyentuh bahunya, mengembangkan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Near tampak menikmati, ekspresinya dingin, namun tatapannya sedikit menghangat, memberikan tatapan penuh kagum pada sosok di hadapannya.

" _I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you. Don't need no butterflies when you give me whole damn zoo._ " Near menatap Mello yang tengah mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kemudian berdiri untuk menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya di atas kasur. " _By the way, by the way you did things to my body_. _I didn't know I was starving till I tasted you_."

Meskipun Mello sangat sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain bola dengan anak laki-laki, gadis berpenampilan tomboy itu tumbuh menjadi wanita anggun, sedikit menggoyangkan tubuhnya sambil tersenyum.

"Saya suka suara Mello."

" _You know just how to make my heart beat faster. Emotional earthquake, bring on disaster._ " Mello menarik tangan kanan Near, menunjukkan debaran jantungnya di sebelah dada kirinya. _"You hit me head-on, got me weak in my knees_."

 _Grep_ _!_

Near mendorong Mello ke kasur, mengukungnya dengan kedua tangannya. Seringaian Mello melebar. " _Gotcha_ , Near."

" _Please, go ahead. I want to hear your voice_ , Mello."

Kedua mata Mello terpejam, menyembunyikan manik birunya dibalik tawanya. Tersenyum menikmati sentuhan tangan dingin yang berada di pinggangnya, Mello mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Near, merambat naik memainkan rambut ikal yang mengikat jari-jari lentiknya.

" _By the way, by the way you do things to my body. I didn't know I was starving till I tasted you. You... na-na-na-_ _na_ _... na-na-na-_ _na_ _... the more that I know you, the more I want you. Something inside me's changed, I was so much younger yesterday_."

Tangan kiri Mello menarik tangan Near yang berada di pinggangnya, menuntunnya untuk memberikan sentuhan sensual di bagian atas.

" _Didn't you say it still hurt_ , Mello?"

" _No, not anymore. Because you are already here with me. I mean, just a bit. But, please do it gently_." Ketika Mello sangat menginginkannya, ia akan bersikap sedikit agresif. Mengutuk hormonnya yang naik ketika hari menstruasinya, mengimbangi rasa sakit di tubuhnya. " _It hurts but I... I'm okay with that_."

" _I don't think you want it_ , Mello."

" _No. I want it._ _Just don't make it hurt. A soft squeez_ e." Kedua bola mata birunya memancarkan tatapan penuh permohonan.

" _I want to kiss you_." Near memiringkan wajahnya, menempelkan bibir mereka. Menyalurkan luapan afeksi yang tidak dapat diucapkan secara lisan, tangan Mello menggenggam erat telapak tangan Near, mengeluarkan lenguhan saat mendapatkan ritme sentuhan yang menyakitkan namun memberikan kenikmatan di saat yang bersamaan. 

Mello memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat Near menurunkan tank top hitamnya. " _Stay still, don't move too much, you don't want to stain Matt's bed with your blood_ , okay?"

" _I know_ , ahh..."

Mello melepaskan ciuman mereka, sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menerpa kulitnya. Ia melirik Near yang tengah menurunkan _t_ _ank top_ hitamnya, memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilihatnya.

" _Have you ever done it with_ Matt?"

" _Make out_ _?_ "

" _How much_?"

"Mhnmm... _just once_." Mello mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka.

" _Are you sure_?" Near tahu jika Matt dan Mello sangat dekat, _friends with benefit_. Ia tahu sifat dan jalan pikiran Matt, tidak mungkin Matt hanya akan memintanya sekali jika mereka pernah melakukannya.

" _Yes, I'm not lying_." Mello memutar bola matanya jengah, seperti tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Near. " _I kept refusing him. He was such a horny guy_." Dahi Mello mengernyit tidak suka melihat Near hanya diam saja seperti robot. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku malu." Mello menutup dadanya, namun tangannya dicekal saat hendak menarik pakaiannya ke atas. " _What? You're just being jealous. I know you don't want me in the first place. It's okay, I was such a dirty slu_ _t_."

" _I didn't say so_."

" _Your eyes said so_."

"Mello..."

" _I knew it, you liked_ Linda _back then_. _I_... argh! _I loathe you_!"

Near tidak mengerti kenapa Mello kembali menyebutkan nama Linda?

" _Is it your mood swing_?"

" _I DON'T KNOW_! _I JUST HATE YOU SO MUCH_!" Mello berteriak, emosinya tiba-tiba meledak tak terkendali. Tak lama kemudian, Mello menangis.

"Mello, _I'm sorry for making you cry, okay? I didn't mean to hurt your feeling_."

Near menarik tubuh lesu Mello, menghapus air matanya, kemudian membawanya ke pelukannya.

" _My stomach hurts again_ ," Mello meringis pelan. " _Don't touch me you pervert albino_!"

"Mello, _I didn't touch you_."

" _You hurt me_!"

" _I'm sorry_ , okay?"

Mello menggigit bibir bawahnya dengab kesal, sedikit mendorong Near yang memeluknya terlalu erat. " _You're just pressing my fucking breasts! Get off me, dumbass_!"

Near melonggarkan pelukannya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ini kali pertamanya ia melihat Mello mengalami haid di hari pertama. Sebelumnya, saat Mello mengalaminya, ia hanya akan mengganggu Near lebih kejam dan tidak tahu jika akan mengalami perubahan mood yang drastis.

" _I feel like my breasts are swollen but you're pressing them! And it fucking hurts now! Do you know how it feel like_?!"

"Okay, _I won't hug you anymore_ , okay? _Should we sleep now_?" Near melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari.

" _Sounds good_." Tanpa diduga Mello mengangguk setuju, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Near, menarik lengan Near untuk dijadikan bantalan kepala.

Entah bagaimana Matt melakukan hari-harinya bersama dengan Mello ketika datang bulan.

Mello menggeliat tidak nyaman merasakan kram di perut dan punggungnya. Near sedikit memberikan pijatan untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya, mengecup dahi dan bibir Mello, berbisik pelan.

" _I love you_ , Mello. _I really do_."

 **FI** **N.**


	7. Spring Breeze [2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judul sebelumnya You're different (Neon Dalla) but I changed it! Well, don't ask me why.

**NP :** **BOL4 - 나만, 봄 (Bom)**

**-xXx-**

Dengan napasnya yang memburu, Misa berlari memasuki kelas unggulan pertama dan berlari kencang ke salah satu meja dekat jendela.

"Near, boleh Misa lihat tugas esai bahasa Jerman?" Misa bertanya dengan sangat cepat dalam satu tarikan napas yang membuatnya semlat menjadi pusat perhatian.

Laki-laki itu mendorong bukunya kepada Misa yang berjongkok menempelkan dagunya di atas meja dengan pandangan melas. Seketika, wajah gadis itu berseri-seri. Dengan cepat, Misa menarik kursi di belakangnya dan duduk bersebrangan dengan meja Near dan Quinn.

Misa mengeluarkan bukunya dari dalam tasnya, menekan ujung penanya dan membuka buku kosongnya.

"Kenapa tidak bertanya pada kekasih mu saja? Dia kan juga pintar." Quinn menaikkan satu alisnya tidak mengerti, padahal Light Yagami juga pintar dan berada di kelas unggulan kedua.

Seketika, Misa mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Light tidak mau menunjukkan Misa tugasnya. Padahal, Misa kan tidak akan menyalin, topiknya saja berbeda," curhatnya dengan nada memelas.

"Kalau topiknya berbeda kenapa lihat esai Near?" Quinn meletakkan salah satu sikunya di atas meja untuk menyangga sisi wajahnya, memperhatikkan Misa yang mulai menulis.

Misa menautkan kedua alisnya, menulis dengan sangat serius. Gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, memberikan cengiran polos. "Misa mau lihat _grammar_ -nya."

"Hah?"

"Dan _vocab_!"

"Kalau begitu kau punya _googles translate_ di ponsel mu, kan?"

Misa mengangguk lucu, lalu menggoyangkan satu jarinya di hadapan Quinn. "Tapi, Misa lebih percaya pada Near."

Quinn memasang ekspresi kesal. "Memangnya kau mengerti apa isi esai milik Near?"

"Aish! _Jinjja_!" Misa dengan logat kentalnya mencibir dalam bahasa Korea. "Kenapa jadi Quinn yang berisik, sih?! Near saja tidak protes!" Hilang sudah _image_ imut yang Misa pertahankan sejak tadi.

"Yang kau lakukan itu memplagiasi, Misa. Bagaimana kalau Near kena hukuman?"

"Kan beda kelas. Lagipula Misa parafrase kok!" Misa berkata defensif, memajukan bibirnya dengan perasaan kesal.

Quinn memutar bola matanya kesal, Misa sangat keras kepala. Ia hanya tidak ingin Near terkena hukuman karena esai mereka sama. Meskipun mereka beda kelas, pasti guru akan menyadarinya.

"Misa—"

"Kyaaaaa!!!"

Bola mata Quinn hampir melompat keluar melihat kertas esai Near digenangi oleh susu, melunturkan tulisan-tulisan yang diketik dengan komputer. Misa menjerit histeris, memeluk bukunya erat-erat, menggeser kursinya menjauhi susu yang mulai menetes ke lantai.

Seisi kelas hening seketika, memusatkan perhatian mereka ke bangku Near dan Quinn. Keadaan seketika menjadi hening. Tugas yang akan dikumpulkan tepat bunyi bel istirahat berakhir lenyap seketika.

Near hanya menatap datar esainya yang sudah tak berbentuk, kertasnya pun mulai robek menjadi bagian kecil. Quinn menggertakan giginya marah, kedua tangannya terkepal erat melihat kejadian itu.

Dengan cepat, Quinn menatap tajam seseorang yang duduk di atas jendela, meluruskan kakinya ke depan tengah menyangga dagunya sembari membalikkan kotak susu di tangannya.

"Mello!" Quinn menggebrak mejanya dengan sangat keras.

Mello tertawa geli, mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang ditujukan ke arahnya. "Oopss~! Maaf... aku tidak sengaja." Kotak susu yang berada di tangannya digoyangkan ke bawah, memastikan bahwa tetesan terakhir susu itu telah terjatuh. "Bagaimana ini Near? Aku menjatuhkan susu ku ke tugas mu, ya?" Mello mengangkat pergelangan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, menutup bibirnya dengan dramatis. "Setengah jam lagi tugasnya dikumpul!"

Tiba-tiba, Quinn berdiri dari kursinya, merebut kotak susu itu dari tangan Mello dan melemparkannya ke wajah Mello, membuatnya refleks mengalihkan wajahnya. Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat, Quinn langsung menarik rambut Mello yang membuatnya refleks berpegangan pada tangan Quinn, tubuhnya hampir terjatuh.

Tangan kanan Quinn melayang di udara, bersiap melepaskan tamparan. Dengan sangat cepat, Near segera berdiri dan melindungi Mello.

"Quinn! _Geumanhae_!"

**_*geumanhae : hentikan_ **

Tangan Quinn dilepaskan paksa dari rambut Mello, gadis itu menatap Near dengan pandangan tidak percaya, kemudian menatap tajam Mello.

" _S_ _AGWAHAE_!" Quinn menjerit histeris, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat.

**_*minta maaf!_ **

Mello menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. " _Mworago_?"

 _***** _ _**kamu** _ _**bilang** _ _**apa** _ _**?** _

" _Neo_ _baboya_?"

 **_*_ ** **_apa_ ** **_kamu_ ** **_bodoh_ ** **_?_ **

Near dengan sigap menahan Quinn yang berjalan mendekati Mello, mengambil buku tulisnya kemudian menggulungnya.

" _Neo_ _minchyeosseo_?" Mello membalas dengan nada naik satu oktaf membuat Quinn semakin emosi, memberontak dari cekalan Near.

 **_*_ ** **_apa_ ** **_kamu_ ** **_gila?_ **

" _Hajima_." Near melirik Mello untuk tetap diam.

**_*jangan_ **

Mello menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyumannya, ia melirik ke jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya, dua puluh menit lagi bel masuk. Mello memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke punggung Near, menumpu satu kakinya di atas, lalu menyangga dagunya dengan tenang.

"Kenapa kau selalu diam saja sih, Near?! Dia mengganggu mu setiap hari!" Quinn menyentakkan kedua tangan Near dari bahunya. "Kenapa kau tidak melawan, hah?!" Tatapan penuh kebencian terpancar kuat dari kedua bola mata coklatnya. "Kalau kau tidak berani, biar aku yang memberi pelajaran pada gadis brengsek itu!"

"Quinn! _Hajimallago_!" Near berkata tegas, menghalangi Quinn yang mendekati Mello.

 _***** _ _**aku** _ _**bilang** _ _**jangan** _ _**lakukan** _ _**itu** _ _**!** _

Mello tertawa pelan melihat Near bergeser untuk melindunginya saat Quinn ingin memukulnya dengan buku.

Mello memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping, mengintip Quinn dari balik bahu Near. "Aku hanya memberinya pelajaran kok. Siapa suruh ikut campur urusan ku kemarin?" Mello memainkan rambutnya dengan jari telunjuknya membalas perkataan Quinn.

Tanpa membalas perkataan Mello, gadis asia itu tiba-tiba naik ke atas kursi, menarik rambut dan kerah seragam Mello dengan sangat keras. Mello memekik terkejut, berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh ke lantai. Quinn sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan semena-mena Mello pada Near.

Mulai dari menyembunyikan tas Near, menghilangkan baju olahraga, menempelkan tugas Near di langit-langit kelas, menumpahkan lem di kursi, dan yang lain-lain. Selalu saja Near melindungi Mello saat Quinn akan mengadukannya pada guru-guru. Membuat Quinn semakin membenci gadis preman itu.

"Yakk!! _Jegeullae_?!" Mello berteriak kesakitan, satu tangannya menarik rambut poni Quinn yang membuat keadaan kelas semakin ricuh.

 **_*_ ** **_cari_ ** **_mati_ ** **_ya?!_ **

Aksi mereka menjadi bahan tontonan kelas lain yang ikut berkumpul di depan pintu sembari menyoraki keduanya. Near berusaha memisahkan keduanya hingga Quinn berhasil melayangkan tamparan yang telak mengenai pipi Mello, membuat pemilik rambut pirang itu hampir terjerembab ke belakang jika saja Near tidak menahan pinggangnya. Jatuh dari jendela sangat menyakitkan dan memalukan. Apalagi banyak murid-murid yang menonton mereka.

Mello meringis pelan lalu menyentuh sisi bibirnya yang berdarah. Pipi kirinya terlihat merah dan bengkak. " _Omo_! _Sesange_!" 

_***ya** _ _**ampun** _ _**!** _ _**astaga** _ _**!** _

" _Noona_ _,_ _gwenchanayo_?" Mello membiarkan Near menyentuh wajahnya untuk memeriksa lukanya. Saat itu, ekspresi wajah Quinn terlihat terluka, membuat Mello melemparkan senyuman kemenangan.

" _Jjak_ _sarang_ ," ucap Mello dengan nada mengejek.

 **_*_ ** **_one sided love_ **

Near sontak menoleh, menatap Quinn yang diam mematung mendengar ucapan Mello barusan. Kedua mata Quinn mulai berair, kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat kemudian menghantam mejanya sebelum berlari keluar kelas.

" _Kamjagiya_!" Mello mengusap dadanya melihat kepergian Quinn barusan. " _Isanghae_ ," gumamnya pelan.

**_*bikin kaget saja!_ **   
**_*aneh_ **

Gerombolan murid-murid itu mulai memisahkan diri, meninggalkan kelas yang menjadi saksi pertikaian antar dua siswi yang menghebohkan. Murid kelas Near pun kembali melajutkan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Misa yang berdiri kaku sejak tadi, tiba-tiba berlari tanpa sepatah kata apapun, membawa bukunya yang masih menuliskan namanya saja. Kelas menjadi agak sunyi, beberapa murid pergi keluar untuk ke kantin.

"UKS?" Near menawarkan untuk mengobati luka Mello namun segera ditepis tangan pucat itu yang hendak menyentuh dagunya.

"Tidak perlu perhatian seperti itu. Aku sudah biasa dengan luka kecil seperti ini. Tidak ada apa-apanya. Lagipula, aku jauh lebih suka dengan selir mu dibanding permaisuri mu."

"Permaisuri?" Near mengerutkan dahinya bingung mendengar ucapan aneh Mello barusan.

Mello mengangguk pelan, mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang. "Quinn, permaisuri mu lebih agresif dibandingkan Linda, selir mu. Setuju?"

Mello menyeringai sinis melihat Near hanya diam menatapnya, satu tangannya menepuk-nepuk dada Near. "Sudah ya, jangan mengurusi urusan ku lagi lain kali. Karena aku akan memberikan pelajaran yang lebih parah dari ini."

Setelah menyampaikan ancamannya, Mello melompat keluar dari jendelan, namun lengannya ditahan oleh Near. "Ayo pulang bersama."

"Uhmm..." Mello bergumam, memasang gaya sok berpikir sembari menatap langit-langit, sebelum menepis tangan Near. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin pulang dengan pecundang seperti mu. Aku sibuk!" Mello segera berjalan menjauhi kelas Near, baru lima langkah Mello tiba-tiba berbalik lalu memberikan _love sign_ di jarinya, menciumnya, melemparkannya pada Near sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela panjang, kembali duduk di tempat duduknya setelah memastikan Mello menghilang dari pandangannya. Near menatap mejanya yang digenangi oleh susu, mengjancurkan kertas esainya. Kemudian, Near berjalan ke belakang kelasnya, berjongkok di depan loker, mengabil kain pel dan ember yang berada di pojok ruangan.

Jam berjalan dengan sangat cepat, sepuluh menit lagi guru Bahasa Jerman akan masuk dan tidak akan mungkin Near membuat salinan esainya selama sepuluh menit. Ada puluhan ribu kalimat, ia mengerjakannya selama satu minggu lamanya.

Near memilih untuk membersihkan bangku mejanya, sembari menunggu bel masuk berbunyi. Entah hukuman apa yang akan diberikan kepadanya. Untuk pertama kalinya Near akan mendapat hukuman.

Setelah selesai membersihkan meja dan lantainya, memastikan agar tidak ada bau susu yang tersisa. Near berjalan membawa ember itu ke kamar mandi, mencuci kainnya dan kembali ke kelas. Tepat saat ia mengembalikan peralatan pembersih itu, bel masuk berbunyi. Murid-murid yang berada di luar kelas pun langsung berlari masuk kelas.

Near kembali duduk ke bangkunya, melirik Quinn yang belum kembali sejak tadi. Saat semua murid kelasnya telah masuk, Quinn muncul tiba-tiba membawa kertas dan berjalan masuk. Quinn menundukkan kepalanya saat berjalan mendekati bangkunya, menghindari tatapan Near yang mengikutinya.

Lalu, tanpa berkata apapun, Quinn memberikan kertas yang ada di tangannya kepada Near. "Aku tahu tugas ini tidak akan mendapatkan nilai sempurna karena aku tidak sepintar dirimu dan Mello. Tapi, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan agar kau tidak dihukum." Quinn berkata tanpa menatap teman sebangkunya, mengeluarkan tugas dan penanya saat guru Bahasa Jerman mereka masuk.

Near mengambil kertas yang berada di mejanya, membacanya ketikan yang menjaid tugas esainya. Quinn menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk mengetik ulang esai Near dengan sisa ingatannya saat membaca esai Near.

Isinya hanya mirip tiga puluh persen dengan miliknya, ada beberapa grammar yang berantakan, namun Near tidak peduli. Mungkin kali ini ia akan mendapat nilai tujuh puluh. Tidak buruk dibandingkan harus dihukum membersihkan toilet sekolah.

Saat guru Bahasa Jerman meminta tugas mereka dikumpulkan, Near sempat mendengar Quinn bergumam dengan sangat pelan.

"Andai aku sepintar Mello, aku pasti bisa membantu mu."

**Tbc**


	8. Fall in Love Again

***Note : Inspired from** **Ardhito** **Pramono's song (Here We Go Again / Fanboi).**

**Rate :** **M**

**Genre : psychological-thriller**

**Pairing : Near/Mello** ** & Matt/Mello**

**Warning** **GS** **, chara death, and tragic ending!**

**Eh** **jinjja** **gomene** **ya** **kalau** **ada yang** **aneh** **atau** **kelewat** **atau** **typo** **atau** **ada yang miss.** **Aing** **gak** **baca** **ulang** **. Males 11k words. Pardon me.**

**-xXx-**

  
Mello terbangun dengan suara pintu rumahnya yang diketuk berulang kali. Kesadarannya kembali terkumpul, ia benar-benar tidak bisa beristirahat dengan baik setelah semalaman pulang dari bandara dan membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam kardus. Mello bangkit berdiri, berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya. Memilih salah satu _dress vintage_ lengan panjang berwarna coklat.

Ia bercermin sebentar, mengikat kain panjang yang menjutai di lehernya menjadi sebuah pita, kemudian bergegas turun ke bawah dan membukakan pintu untjk tamunya.

"Ya? Selamat siang." Mello tersenyum simpul saat melihat seorang pria Jepang berseragam pengantar makanan berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

Pria itu nampak sedikit tergagap, kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya. "Maaf, Nona. Apakah Anda kenal dengan rumah nomor tiga puluh dua?"

Alis Mello saling bertautan, meletakkan satu tangannya di pinggangnya. "Sudah menekan belnya?"

Matsuda mengangguk ragu. "Sepertinya tidak ada orang di rumah. Tapi, lima belas menit yang lalu pemilik rumahnya memesan makanan." Kantong plastik yang berada di tangannya di angkat.

"Eum." Mello berpikir sejenak. "Mari saya temani." Ia melangkah keluar, menutup pintu rumahnya, dan berjalan ke arah pagar rumahnya diikuti Matsuda yang memgekorinya dari belakang.

Hanya berjarak satu rumah kosong, ia kembali masuk lagi mengantarkan pengantar makanan ini ke rumah tetangganya. Mello membuka pagar putih kecil, memasuki pekarangan minimalis. Ada berbagai jenis bunga yang ditanam di pot dan diletakkan berjajar di belakang pagar kayu, satu kotak pos di sebelah pintu pagar, dan alat pemotong rumput.

Rumahnya tampak indah dan sepi. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan. Tidak pernah ada yang melihat pemilik rumah ini keluar dari rumahnya dalam durasi yang lama atau terkadang orang itu keluar rumah hanya sekedar menyirami tanaman. Aktivitasnya tidak pernah terlihat di publik. Sampai-sampai semua orang di perumahan itu menganggap rumah itu kosong atau sang pemilik telah meninggal dibunuh.

Pernah suatu saat ada tetangga yang menelpon polisi untuk mengecek apakah pemilik rumah itu masih hidup. Pada saat polisi menggerebek rumah itu, pemilik rumah itu tampak sehat dan dalam keadaan baik. Beliau hanya menjelaskan jika dirinya sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang berkutat dengan laptop dan mengurus rumahnya. Cukup masuk akal.

Tidak ada yang pernah berbincang dengan pemilik rumah nomor tiga puluh dua itu, terkecuali Mello. Segala mengenai pekerjaan, kebiasaan, dan isi rumah itu hanya Mello yang tahu. Entah sudah berapa puluh kali orang yang berprofesi sebagai kantor pos, pengantar makanan, penagih biaya air, dan listrik selalu datang ke rumah Mello hanya untuk menemui sang pemilik rumah misterius itu.

Dan Mello adalah satu-satunya tetangga yang berbincang dengannya, masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dan makan bersama. Pria itu cukup tertutup dengan sekitarnya dan tidak suka bersosialisasi.

Mello menaiki tiga anak tangga yang mengantarnya ke depan pintu rumah, kemudian menekan belnya satu kali. Menunggu sekitar sepuluh detik, ditemani Matsuda di belakangnya.

Dua kali. Mello menunggu.

Tiga kali.

Empat kali.

Lima kali.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada seseorang di dalam. Sepuluh menit mereka berdiam diri menunggu di depan rumah. Mello menghela panjang, _selalu_ seperti ini. Ia melirik ke arah Matsuda yang berulangkali melihat ke arah jam tangannya, kedua kakinya bergerak gelisah.

"Sepertinya ini akan sangat lama. Kau bisa meningalkannya padaku."

Matsuda mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat, kedua matanya berbinar terang, senyuman jenakan tercetak di bibirnya. "Terimakasih, Nona! Saya sangat buru-buru!" Mello menerima kantong plastik besar berisi makanan itu.

Pria ceroboh itu berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya sembari melepaskan topinya lalu berlari cepat menuju motornya. Jika ia terlambat semenit saja, maka gajinya bulan ini akan dipotong setengah. Ia tidak boleh membuat bosnya marah. Hidup dan cintanya dipertaruhkan.

Mello menatap motor Matsuda yang melesat cepat membelah jalan perumahan Wammy. Setelah Matsuda menghilang dari pandangannya, lantas Mello berbalik untuk memberikan makanan ini ke tetangganya.

Tepat saat Mello membalikkan badannya, pintu rumah itu terbuka menampilkan sesosok pria berusia sekitar dua puluh lima dengan pakaian serba putih dan wajah pucat yang menyapanya di depan pintu. Rambutnya ikalnya terlihat memanjang hingga mencapai telinganya.

Mello terlonjak kaget, kemudian tersenyum canggung. "Hai," sapanya dengan suara sangat kecil, melambaikan tangannya.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis saat Mello mengangkat kantong plastik putih itu hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya. "Pesananmu," lanjut Mello.

"Ah, iya." Jari-jari panjangnya bergerak menyisir rambut ikalnya ke belakang tanpa berniat mengambil makanannya.

"Kenapa kau sangat lama, Near?" Mello mengangkat satu alisnya ke atas.

"Saya ada di dalam tadi. Tidak mendengar jika ada tamu datang."

"Di perpustakaan lagi?"

"Ya. Bel di belakang tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Beruntung saya keluar untuk mengambil ponsel saya yang tertinggal di ruang tamu lalu saya mendengar suara motor dan mengintip lewat jendela." Near menjelaskan, satu jarinya memainkan rambut putihnya. "Ternyata Mello _datang_ ," katanya mengakhiri penjelasannya sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar itu, Mello tertawa kecil. "Karena si pengantar makanan itu terlihat terburu-buru, jadi aku yang menggantikannya."

"Bagus."

Mello mengerjapkan matanya bingung, kemudian tersadar saat Near menatapnya intens. "Oh! Maaf aku sangat tidak peka!" Mello segera menyerahkan kantong plastik yang ia bawa sejak tadi.

Near tampak terkejut selama beberapa detik, lalu terdiam menatap tangan Mello. Matanya memandangi sesuatu berkilau yang melingkar di jari manis Mello. Dahinya berkerut samar, kedua alisnya saling menukik tajam, tidak begitu ingat dengan aksesoris yang digunakan oleh tetangganya.

Mello bingung melihat reaksi Near yang justru tidak segera mengambil makanannya dan malah menatap tangannya.

"Kau baik?" tanya Mello membuyarkan pikiran Near.

Dengan gerakan kaku, Near menerima kantung plastik itu lalu berdiam mematung dengan ekspresi kosong.

Mello melirik kanan-kiri, kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Kalau begitu aku akan-"

"Ayo kita makan bersama."

"Eh? Apa?" Mello tidak mampu menutupi keterjutannya mendengar penawaran Near yang tiba-tiba.

"Saya memesan banyak makanan."

"Maaf. Tapi, aku sudah makan-"

Lagi-lagi Near memotong ucapannya untuk menawarinya untuk mampir dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Saya baru saja membeli lima anak anjing maltese dan tidak yakin bisa memberi makan mereka."

Bibir Mello yang terkatup rapat kemudian terbuka sedikit lebar. "Oh-"

"Mereka mengacaukan barang-barang saya. Mello bisa membantu saya?" Near bertanya dengan nada memohon dan terdengar sangat berharap. Mello tidak bisa menolaknya jika seperti ini.

Kedua sudut bibir Near terangkat tinggi membentuk lengkungan lebar. Tangan pucatnya terulur ke depan, disertai tubuhnya yang sedikit membungkuk. Tanpa sedikit merasa ragu, Mello menerima uluran tangan Near dan berjalan masuk.

  
Samar-samar terdengar suara gongongan anjing yang kian mendekat ke arahnya. Anak-anak anjing berbulu coklat itu berlari ke arah Mello.

"Mereka campuran?" Mello berjongkok untuk menyentuh kepala anak-anak anjing itu. Merasakan jilatan mereka yang menggelitik kulit tangannya.

Near ikut berjongkok di sebelah Mello, mengambil pergelangan tangan Mello dan mengarahkannya ke salah satu anak anjing berbulu putih dan hitam di bagian kedua telinganya. " _Husky and_ _maltese_ _mix_."

"Ahh, _so cute_!" Mello menggigit bibirnya gemas, anak anjing itu hanya seukuran telapak tangannya, duduk manis dengan kepalanya yang dimiringkan ke samping. "Aku tidak tahu kalau orang sepertimu juga menyukai anjing."

"Saya menyukai sesuatu yang tidak menyakiti saya, Mello."

"Ah, benar." Mello tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Kapan kau membeli mereka?"

"Bulan lalu." Near bangkit berdiri, melirik Mello yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Mello suka _dessert_?"

Mello ikut berdiri, mengikuti Near menuju dapurnya. Di belakangnya anak-anak anjing itu mengikutinya sambil menggonggong. Near mengatakkan bahwa mereka mengacaukan barang-barangnya di perpustakaan, Mello sempat menawarkan bantuan dan ditolak cepat.

Gadis itu memilih untuk tidak memaksa dan menurut. Mello sangat menyukai dekorasi rumah Near yang terkesan rapi meskipun banyak barang, tempatnya sangat nyaman untuk ditempati sendirian. Banyak bunga yang dimasukkan ke botol kaca berisi air dan diletakkan di tengah meja makan dan jendela.

Matanya menatap ke sekeliling ruangan dapur itu. Entah sudah berapa kali Mello menginjakkan kakinya masuk ke rumah Near dan selalu saja ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Near menarik satu kursi kayu, melemparkan senyum ramah.

" _Thanks_ ," Mello berbisik pelan dan duduk di meja makan. Menunggu Near menyiapkan makanan yang dibelinya tadi. "Kau selalu... mendekorasi ulang ruanganmu, Near?" Mello menyatukan kedua tangannya di atas meja, menelisik setiap detail rumah Near.

Pigura berisi lukisan dan foto pemandangan terpajang di dinding. Hampir semua foto yanh terpajang adalah hutan, danau, laut, pantai, hujan, dan padang rumput. Yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah semuanya terlihat _gloomy_ , entah langit yang gelap dan mendung mendominasi. Dan Mello suka, terlihat begitu menenangkan hatinya.

Near mengambil dua pisau dan sendok, mengelap permukaannya dengan kain. "Agar tidak bosan," jawabnya.

Mello mengangguk mendengarnya. "Apa kau tidak merasa kesepian tinggal sendirian di sini? Tidak bermaksud mengundang saudara atau teman kemari?" Mello bertanya dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyinggung perasaan pria albino itu.

Jari-jari panjang Near bergerak pelan membuka _apfelstrudel_ , makanan manis berbahan dasar terigu dan apel itu, memotongnya menjadi delapan bagian dan memindahkannya ke atas piring. "Saya lebih nyaman tinggal sendirian atau mungkin.... _berdua_." Near melirik Mello lewat ekor matanya yang tengah duduk manis di meja makannya.

Mello menyisir helaian rambut pirangnya ke bawah. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa mencari pasangan untuk tinggal berdua di sini."

"Dengan kedatangan Mello setiap minggu sudah lebih dari cukup." Near menoleh lewat bahunya, tersenyum.

Mello hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Baginya tidak masalah datang berkunjung kemari, apalagi di rumah ia sendirian. Hanya saja terkadang ia merasa aneh melihat Near tersenyum.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang disimpannya selama ini. Mello tidak berani bertanya lebih dalam lagi. Sebagai pendatang baru di perumahan Wammy, Mello harus memberikan kesan yang baik kepada tetangganya. Ia tidak ingin diusir dari perumahan itu. Matt sangat menyukai tempat tinggal yang sepi seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kabar Mello?"

Segera pikirannya tersadar saat Near meletakkan satu gelas air di sudut mejanya. "Hum?" Mello merasakan bulu-bulu anjing itu menggelitik kakinya. Mello mengambil salah satu anak anjing berwarna coklat dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya.

"Saya tidak melihat Mello keluar rumah selama dua minggu dan rumah itu... sepertinya kosong. Melli pergi ke mana?'

"Oh, waktu itu..." Mello mencoba berpikir dan teringat akan peristiwa penting yang baru saja ia lakukan. "Aku dan Matt melangsungkan pertunangan di-"

_Sret!_

Suara pisau yang beradu dengan permukaan tananan kayu berisikan potongan buah-buah tropis itu membuat Mello refleks menghentikkan ucapannya. Anak anjing yang berada di pangkuannya langsung melompat pergi diikuti oleh saudaranya. Terjadi ketegangan yang mencekik lehernya, matanya menatap punggung lebar Near yang terdiam mematung selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara helaan pelan dari bibir Near.

"Maaf, tangan saya terpeleset. Tolong lanjutkan yang tadi." Near kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memotong _strawberry_ menjadi bentuk dadu-dadu kecil. Ritme hentakkan pisau di tangan Near terdengar lebih tajam dan kasar.

Mello sempat merasa ragu, namun ditepisnya perasaannya jauh-jauh. "Kami melaksanakan pesta pertunangannya di Rusia. Yah, Matt sangat ingin pesta pertunangan dan pernikahan kami nantinya diadakan di sana. Maaf karena aku tidak mengundangmu, Near."

"Kapan?" Nada suaranya terdengar dingin.

Mello terdiam. "Eum... tanggal dua puluh kalau tidak salah ingat. Maaf Near, kami tidak mengundangmu." Mello merasa tidak enak sekaligus bersalah karena tidak mengundang Near dan tetangganya yang lain. "Bukannya aku tidak ingin mengundangmu, tapi Matt ingin pesta pertunangan kami hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga terdekat. Kalau kau mau aku membawakan _souvenir_ dari sana, aku akan membawakannya untuk mu."

"Bukankah Mello ragu dengan Matt?" Tangan Near berhenti bergerak, seolah menunggu penjelasan Mello.

"Uhm..." Mello menelan salivanya, meremat kedua tangannya sedikit gugup. Entah hanya perasaannya atau bagaimana, namun Near terdengar seperti marah padanya. "Ya, aku sempat ragu dengan Matt karena-"

"Selingkuh?" Near melanjutkan membuat Mello menggeleng cepat meskipun Near tidak melihatnya langsung.

"Ku kira seperti itu. Kau tahu kan, Matt memang tipikal orang yang suka menggoda perempuan, tapi dia sangat setia."

Alis Near berkerut samar, tampak tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Mello barusan. "Tidak ada alasan bagi seorang pria untuk melirik wanita lain jika mencintai pasangannya."

"Tapi ternyata yang bulan lalu itu adalah sepupu Matt dari Jepang." Saat itu, Mello sempat bertengkar hebat dengan Matt karena tidak sengaja melihat sebuah postingan di instagram Matt yang memposting fotonya dengan Misa.

Keduanya bahkan sempat hampir putus dan membuat Mello mengusir Matt. Semua pertengkaran itu disaksikan oleh tetangga. Kemudian, esok paginya, Near datang berkunjung dengan membawakan makanan dan buah.

Dari situ Mello berawal bercerita dengan Near tentang masalahnya. Dari situ Near menjadi lebih dekat dengan Mello.

"Kenapa secepat ini?" Suara Near samar terdengar parau.

Mello menundukkan kepalanya membuat wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut pirangnya. Senyum manisnya mengembang malu-malu, satu tangannya bergerak turun mengusap perut ratanya. "Karena... aku sedang hamil."

_PRANG!_

Near menjatuhkan pisau dan piring ke lantai menimbulkan suara mengejutkan. Gadis itu merasakan napasnya tercekat, mencekik tenggorokannya melihat pecahan kaca piring itu berserakan di bawah kaki Near.

"Near...? Kau baik-baik saja?" Mello bangkit berdiri menimbulkan decitan pelan.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Near berteriak lantang, satu tangannya bergerak ke belakang untuk menyuruh Mello tetap diam di tempat.

Wajah pucatnya tertunduk dalam, menyembunyikan ekspresi lain yang tersembunyi. Rahangnya mengeras, satu tangannya meremat gagang pisau besar hingga buku jarinya memutih.

Mello terdiam mematung tanpa berani bergerak sedikit pun. Untuk pertama kalinya Mello melihat Near semarah ini dan berteriak padanya.

Keheningan yang mencekam berlangsung selama hampir dua menit. Mello sendiri tidak berani membuat pergerakan apapun, ia sangat takut. Near menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan selama beberapa kali, menetralkan emosinya yang tidak terkontrol.

Setelahnya tangan Near melepaskan pisau yang ia genggam itu, menggerakkan kedua tangannya mengusap wajahnya pelan. "Maaf, sepertinya saya tidak dalam keadaan yang sehat. Saya harap Mello mengerti."

Near berbalik, menampilkan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Mello melangkah mundur saat Near berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, meraih tangannya. Mello ingin memberontak, namun diurungkan ketika Near membawanya ke pintu keluar.

Near memutar knop pintunya lalu menariknya ke dalam, sedikit mendorong Mello keluar. "Tolong... biarkan saya beristirahat. Jangan datang besok." Sebisa mungkin, Near memaksakan senyuman hangat di wajahnya sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya sedikit keras.

Mello hanya bisa diam mematung mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Dia tidak pernah melihat ekspresi wajah Near yang menunjukkan luka dan kecewa. Sempat terbesit dipikirannya bahwa tetangganya menyimpan perasaan untuknya. Saat awal pindah, Mello sering melihat Near berdiri di depan jendela dan tengah melihat ke arahnya.

Mello pikir itu hanya kebetulan dan kejadian itu berulang setiap hari. Mello menceritakannya pada Matt, meminta pendapat jika memang ia melakukan tindakan yang mengganggu. Lalu, keesokan paginya, saat mereka berdua datang untuk menemui Near, pria itu tidak muncul dan tidak membukakan pintu. Matt berasumsi bahwa Near sedang pergi dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

Namun, Mello memilih untuk tetap mendatangi rumah Near saat Matt berangkat bertugas sebagai anggota kepolisian. Mello datang berkunjung di siang hari, membawakan makanan, dan tanpa diduga Near membukakan pintu. Mello pikir dia harus menunggu selama berjam-jam lagi. Setelah berbincang sebentar, ternyata Near ingin mengundang Mello ke rumahnya, namun merasa malu.

Mulai sejak saat itu keanehan lain mulai terjadi. Seperti tukang pos, pengirim makanan, atau yang lain ketika datang ke rumah Near, pria itu sama sekali tidak membukakan pintu. Seolah rumah itu tidak dihuni oleh seorang pun. Beberapa tetangga yang lain mencoba membantu para petugas itu dan hasilnya nihil. Ketika Mello menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan mereka, tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama pintu rumah itu terbuka lebar. Ya, seperti itu.

Mello pikir itu wajar karena Near sangat susah bersosialisasi dan hanya merasa nyaman ketika berteman dengannya. Karena hanya ia satu-satunya teman yang dimiliki oleh Near.

**-xXx-**

Mello berjalan mondar mandir di ruang tamu. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah bingkisan buah di dekat meja TV. Satu minggu sejak kejadian itu telah berlalu. Semuanya tampak normal. Normal dalam artian tidak ada orang yang meminta tolong kepadanya untuk mengantarkan barang/makanan ke rumah Near.

Selain itu, Mello juga tidak melihat Near berdiri di jendela untuk mengintipnya. Gorden coklat menutup rapat setiap celah jendela kaca rumah Near. Sekali Mello pernah diam-diam masuk ke pekarangan rumah Near dan mencoba mengintip dari luar, namun ia tidak bisa melihat apapun. 

Sedikit banyak Mello merasa khawatir dengan tetangganya. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu semuanya tidak baik-baik saja. Ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada temannya. Maka, Mello memutuskan untuk datang berkunjung sekaligus meminta maaf.

Mello melirik ke arah jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Matt jarang datang berkunjung karena tugas pria itu menuntutnya untuk selalu berada di kantor polisi, terjaga setiap saat jika ada yang membutuhkan mereka. Matt bilang jika nanti setelah mereka menikah, ia akan keluar dari pekerjaannya dan mencari pekerjaan baru. Saat ini ia fokus untuk mengumpulkan uang. 

Mello memejamkan matanya erat-erat, keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia akan mencoba mendatangi Near. Kemungkinan diusir atau dimaki adalah konsekuensi yang harus ia tanggung nanti. Sekarang, ia harus memastikan bahwa tetangga terdekatnya itu masih hidup.

  
Akhirnya, Mello memberanikan diri untuk mendatangi rumah Near. Tangannya meremas ujung _dress_ -nya, berusaha menekan rasa gugupnya sebelum mengetuk dua kali pintu rumah Near. Dahinya berkerut serius, tidak biasanya Near mengabaikannya selama ini.

Mello kembali mencoba menekan bel, terdengar suara bel berbunyi dari dalam. Disusul suara gonggongan anak anjing. Mello kembali menekan belnya, perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi kalut. Ia khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Near.

Lima menit berlalu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan seseorang berada di rumah. Mello sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin Near sedang pergi keluar.

Ponsel Mello bergetar pelan di dalam genggamannya, ia melihat nama calon suaminya muncul di layar. Ibu jarinya bergerak menggeser ikon berwarna hijau sebelum menempelkan ke telinganya. "Ya, halo?"

" _Maaf_ _,_ _sepertinya_ _aku_ _tidak_ _bisa_ _pulang_ _lagi_ _malam_ _ini_ _._ "

Mello menaikkan kedua alisnya dengan kecewa. Padahal, hari ini Matt beerjanji akan pulang setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di kantor. "Apakah pekerjaanmu belum selesai, Matt? Kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya?"

" _Tidak_ _bisa_ _, Mello._ "

"Sekali saja?" Mello mendengus pelan. "Kita sudah tidak bertemu selama hampir tiga minggu, Matt." Sejak hari pesta pertunangannya diadakan, sehari setelahnya Matt harus kembali terbang ke Inggris untuk kembali menangani sebuah kasus hilangnya orang.

" _Mungkin_ _aku_ _bisa_ _pulang_ _besok_ _, ya?_ "

Mello terdiam. Matt selalu saja berkata seperti itu. Tidak bisa menemaninya di masa hamil mudanya. Mereka hanya bertemu saat malam, kemudian Matt harus pergi dini hari. Hal itu yang membuat mereka selalu bertengkar. Mello yang sangat cemburu dan Matt yang kelewat santai.

Kedengarannya bukan masalah besar, namun Matt kerap dekat dengan wanita lain. Mungkin bukan bermaksud untuk selingkuh dan Mello mempersalahkan kebiasaannta yang terlalu ramah dengan wanita.

" _Mello? Are you still there, honey?_ "

"Mhmm..."

" _Jangan_ _merajuk_ _, ya?_ _Aku_ _sangat_ _merindukan_ _kalian_ _._ _Aku_ _pasti_ _akan_ _meminta_ _cuti_ _untuk_ _menemani_ _mu_ _._ "

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu." Mello menggeleng pelan, berusaha memahami kondisi tunangannya yang bekerja sebagai polisi, mengingat posisinya yang sangat dibutuhkan. "Uhm, tidak perlu sampai cuti. Aku baik-baik saja di sini."

" _Aku_ _juga_ _ingin_ _melihat_ _morning sickness_ _mu_ _._ "

"Apa?!" Mello sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. Tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Matt yang sekonyol itu. "Kau hanya ingin melihat ku muntah-muntah setiap hari?!"

Matt tertawa keras di sebrang telpon, menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya. " _Just kidding. Don't take it too serious, babe._ "

" _It's not even funny_ , Matt! _Now_ , _go back to your desk, sheriff_."

Sekali lagi pria itu tertawa menanggapi perkataan Mello yang membuat gadis itu semakin kesal.

" _Alright, m'lady. Omong-_ _omong_ _,_ _kau_ _sedang_ _apa_ _?_ "

Mello melirik ke belakang, memastikan bahwa Near tidak tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan menunggunya lama. "Aku sedang berkunjung ke rumah-" ucapan Mello terpotong saat mendengar suara knop pintu diputar dan ditarik, menampilkan sesosok pria pucat tinggi berpakaian polos berdiri di balik pintu, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Mello terdiam saat melihat sepasang iris abu-abu menatapnya tajam, kemudian memperhatikkan suasana rumah tetangganya yang terasa sunyi dan gelap, meskipun terdengar suara gonggongan anjing.

"Hai, Near." Mello buru-buru mematikan ponselnya secara sepihak dan menampilkan sebuah senyuman ramah. "Eum... aku datang untuk membawakan mu... ini." Mello mengangkat keranjang besar berisi berbagai jenis buah-buahan. "Buah," tambahnya lagi.

Near tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Tetap terdiam di tempatnya tanpa berkedip, menatap Mello lamat-lamat. Merasa ditatap seperti itu membuat Mello tidak nyaman, terlebih ia tidak bisa melihat keseluruhan ekspresi wajah Near. Apakah marah atau merang terganggu?

"Err... maaf sepertinya aku mengganggu mu, ya? Aku akan pula-"

Tiba-tiba tangan Near terulur menahan pergelangan Mello dan menariknya masuk ke dalam. Mello tampak terkejut, namun Near mengabaikannya dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Saya tidak merasa terganggu." Near berucap datar kemudian mengambil keranjang yang dibawa oleh Mello. "Terimakasih atas perhatiannya." Near tersenyum.

"Ah... iya." Mello mengangguk patah-patah, menatap sekeliling rumah Near yang tampak berbeda jauh dari yang sebelumnya. Terakhir kali ia datang saat makan bersama, rumah Near tampak lebih terang dan cerah. Sekarang, semua jendela ditutup rapat dengan gorden, banyak lukisan milik Akira Sukaka ditempel di seluruh dinding.

  
"Kau mendekorasi lagi seluruh ruangan mu, Near?" Mello menelisik wajah Near yang tidak mengeluarkan eskpresi apapun dan hanya melirik ke arahnya.

Near masuk ke dapurnya untuk meletakkan buah-buahan yang diberikan oleh Mello. Terdengar suara kran air wastafel menyala. Mello berjalan masuk ke dapur Near, mengintip apa yang dilakukan oleh pria itu.

Near berdiri memunggungi Mello, mencuci seluruh buah yang diberikan olehnya, lalu diletakkan di atas piring besar. Entah, Mello tidak berani melangkah lebih dekat dan hanya mengintip dari luar.

Seperti ada yang berbeda dengan Near. "Kenapa Mello datang?"

Pertanyaan itu diutarakan seperti sebuah sindiran. Mello mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam, memperhatikan Near yang memasukkan buah-buahan itu ke dalam kulkas lalu berbalik menatapnya, menunggu jawaban darinya.

Mello tidak dapat mencerna maksud dari perkataan Near. Apakah itu artinya menyuruhnya pulang atau tidak usah berkunjung lagi.

"Aku memang mengganggu waktu mu, ya?"

Near menggeleng, menyenderkan bahunya ke pintu kulkas. "Kenapa datang? Saya hanya ingin tahu alasan Mello. Tidak mungkin karena hanya mau memberikan buah, kan?" Terselip sebuah harapan di dalam lontaran kalimatnya.

Mello membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering sebelum berucap, "aku khawatir pada mu dan baru memberanikan diri datang kemari hari ini."

"Apa?" Near mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan, kedua alisnya saling bertautan.

"Itu, aku sebenarnya sangat ingin datang sehari setelahnya tapi ku pikir kau-"

"Bukan itu. Yang pertama," sela Near dengan cepat.

Mello mengerjapkan matanya lambat, memproses kalimat desakkan Near barusan. "Oh... karena aku khawatir?" Mello menaikkan kedua alisnya tidak yakin jika kalimat itu yang ingkn didengar oleh Near.

Benar. Itu adalah kalimat yang ingin Near dengar lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

"Mengkhawatirkan saya?" Near tersenyum puas, perasaan berat yang membebani pikirannya sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

Near mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan rasa senang yang mulai mengisi perasaannya. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat tinggi, ia mengeluarkan _bienenstich_ atau _bee sting cake_ yang merupakan _dessert_ yang memiliki tiga lapisan adonan dengan tekstur berbeda. Lapisan pertama merupakan _hefeteig_ atau kue ragi manis lalu ditumpuk dengan _custard_ vanila bertekstur lembut di atasnya. Sesuai dengan namanya yang berarti kue madu, pada lapisan teratas terdapat siraman madu berpadu taburan kacang _almond_.

" _Please, have a seat_." Near menunjuk salah satu kursi yang berada di sebrangnya dengannya. "Temani saya makan dan mengobrol."

Mello melangkah mendekat, menarik kursi kayu di hadapannya dan duduk tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Near. Seperti ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tetangganya dan Mello berniat untuk membantunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Near?"

Near memindahkan empat potong makanan manis itu ke piring Mello, meletakkan garpu dan pisau di sebelahnya. "Ya, saya sangat baik sekarang," Near berkata dengan lengkungan di bibirnya.

Aktivitasnya terhenti sejenak, kedua tangannya tak lagi berkutat pada piringnya, tubuh jakungnya berdiri di depan kursi, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menilai penampilan Mello hari ini. Iris abu-abu Near bergerak menelisik seperti sebuah mesin foto.

Ia begitu menyukai bagaimana dress berwarna biru itu memiliki bentuk _square neck_ , memamerkan leher jenjang Mello dan _collarbone_. Liontin berbentuk hati melingkari lehernya, menjuntai dengan indah ke bawah. Bagian tali di lengan bajunya menggantung di sikunya. Pakaian itu terlihat sangat sempurna memperlihatkan setiap lekuk tubuh Mello. Near memperhatikan satu per satu kancing dress Mello hingga berhenti di bagian perut, bibirnya terus bergerak pelan tanpa suara. Sikunya dengan sengaja bergerak menyenggol garpunya hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

Mello terlonjak dalam lamunan kecilnya, ia berniat untuk membantu Near mengambilkan, namun gerakan tangan pria itu membuatnya terdiam di posisinya. Satu tangan kiri Near menyangga di tepi meja, menahan bobot tubuhnya saat membungkuk ke bawah. Lalu, matanya bergerak cepat untuk melihat rok di atas lutut yang tidak menutupi sepasang kaki putih jenjang itu. Dan _high heels_ pendek berwarna putih, Near ingin menjangkaunya.

Pikiran aneh itu segera ia tepis jauh-jauh. Ia tidak ingin membuat tetangganya lari terbirit-birit keluar dari rumahnya dan memanggil polisi atas dasar pelecehan seksual. Near kembali menegakkan badannya, melemparkan senyuman tipis saat Mello menatapnya.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Near menyukainya, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang suami-istri. Duduk berhadapan di meja makan, menyatap makan siang bersama dan mengobrol kecil.

Mello mengangguk beberapa kali sambil mengunyah makanannya. Mereka melanjutkan makan siang mereka tanpa obrolan banyak. Meskipun Mello bukan tipe orang pendiam seperti Near, namun ia bisa menyesuaikan dirinya di setiap kondisi di sekitarnya.

Ia tidak tahu, setelah menumpang makan dan membantu Near mencuci piring kotor, apakah ia akan langsung pulang? Di rumah ia sendirian. Tidak ada kegiatan apapun. Matt sendiri berjanji akan menemaninya di akhir pekan dan membawanya pergi piknik bersama. Itu pun jika Matt tidak ingkar lagi.

Sebenarnya, Mello tidak suka ketika sendirian di rumah. Ia lebih suka bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Mello merasa sedikit tidak enak datang ke tetangga lain yang rata-rata adalah lansia atau sibuk mengurus anggota keluarga yang banyak. Mungkin kehadirannya bisa mengganggu mereka.

Mello menggenggam pergelangan tangannya di belakang punggungnya, berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah Near. Melihat-lihat setiap pajangan antik yang penuh dengan nilai seni. Mello begitu menikmati kegiatan observasinya. Menurutnya, Near sangat rapi dan sopan.

Ujung _high heels_ Mello membentur anak tangga pertama, membuatnya refleks mencengkram pegangan pada tangga. Ia hampir saja mempermalukan dirinya di depan tetangganya. Oh, memalukan jika ia sampai terjatuh dengan wajah mendarat terlebih dulu.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Mello menaiki anak tangga menuju ke lantai dua. Dibandingkan dengan lantai satu, di lantai ini ada tiga ruangan tertutup dan cenderung terlihat sepi karena tidak ada lukisan yang menempel di dinding.

Mello melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya. Kemudian, ia melirik ke bawah, mencari keberadaan Near yang tiba-tiba hilang dari penglihatannya. Aura yang ada di lantai atas ini terasa berbeda dengan yang di bawah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menekannya dari luar.

Mello mengitari lantai itu, lalu berhenti tepat di salah satu kamar yang sepertinya adalah kamar Near. Ia tidak begitu yakin mana ruangan milik Near karena semua lintu memiliki warna yang sama. Perasaan ragunya dikalahkan oleh rasa penasarannya.

Ujung jari Mello bersentuhan dengan dinginnya knop pintu berwarna putih, membuatnya merasa merinding. Saat ia akan memutar pintu itu, tiba-tiba Near muncul di belakangnya dan menahan tangannya. Mello memekik terkejut, tubuhnya ditarik menjauh dari ruangan itu.

"Maaf, tapi kau sangat menganggetkanku. Apa aku terlalu lancang?" Mello dengan jantungnya yang terus berdebar-debar kencang tidak dapat mengontrol deru napasnya. Ia memandang takut-takut wajah dingin Near yang tidak bereaksi apapun dan terus membawanya menuruni anak tangga.

Near melepaskan tangan Mello saat mereka sampai di bawah, kemudian berbalik untuk menghadap lawan bicaranya. "Maaf menganggetkanmu. Tapi, jangan pergi ke atas tanpa seizin saya. Mengerti, Mello?"

Mello refleks berjalan mundur melihat Near memajukkan tubuhnya mendekat. "Maafkan aku. Maaf. Ku pikir kau pergi ke mana dan tidak melihatmu di bawah. Jadi, aku mencoba untuk membuka satu per satu ruangan di atas karena.... aku penasaran." Mello mulai menundukkan kepalanya.

" _Did I fear you_?" Near melihat Mello tersentak saat ia menyentuh sisi wajahnya.

Buru-buru Mello menggeleng. "Aku hanya.... takut membuatmu marah. Maaf, aku lancang sekali."

"Tidak apa. Lagipula, saya belum sempat untuk membersihkan ruangan itu."

"Gudang?"

"Bukan, bukan. Itu kamar saya. Sangat berantakan dan.... sedikit berdebu."

"Ahhh... aku mengerti." Mello tersenyum tipis.

Near memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan, kemudian tersenyum. "Saya tidak ingin membahayakan kandungan Mello."

Sedetik kemudian bibir Mello merekah lebar sambil menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Kapan-kapan saya akan membawa Mello masuk." Near mengusap kedua tangan pucatnya sebelum mengulurkan tangannya untuk diraih oleh Mello dan membawanya berjalan keluar.

Near menuntunnya dengan baik sampai di depan rumahnya. "Mello tidak keberatan, kan? Datang ke rumah saya jika ingin. Kalau bisa setiap hari tidak apa. Apakah memberatkan kondisi Mello?"

Mello segera mengikuti arah pandang Near ke perutnya yang rata lalu menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Lagipula, aku sendirian di rumah dan Matt jarang pulang. Aku akan merasa senang jika bisa datang berkunjung."

"Baguslah," kata Near senang.

"Lain kali, datanglah ke rumah kami."

Mello memberikan kata kepemilikan kami yang merujuk pada dirinya dan calon suaminya.

Seperti dugaan awalnya, Near akan berkata seperti ini. "Maaf, saya sangat tidak terbiasa pergi ke rumah orang." Near menggosok hidungnya, lalu melonggarkan kemejanya. "Saya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman melakukannya."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Mello mengangguk pelan, menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis, memperhatikan kedua kakinya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang. Sampai jumpa... besok, mungkin?" Mello mengedikkan bahunya, menunjukkan deretan gigi rapinya.

" _See you very soon_." Near melambaikan tangannya ke arah Mello saat gadis itu berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya.

Near masuk ke dalam rumahnya, menutup lintu rumahnya dengan keadaan bahagia yang hampir membuatnya meledak. Tangannya menyentuh dada kirinya, merasakan debaran cepat yang mendobrak lapisan tulangnya. Bibirnya mencetak sebuah senyuman lebar.

Near hendak melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, namun samar-samar ia mendengar suara kendaraan berhenti tak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia kemudian mengintip dari balik gorden jendela, terlihat sebuah mobil tua berwarna merah berhenti tepat di depan rumah Mello.

Alisnya menukik tidak senang saat melihat seorang pria berseragam polisi keluar dari mobil. Disusul Mello yang keluar dari rumah dan berlari senang menghampiri Matt. Dilihatnya, Mello melompat dan membuat Matt hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

Mereka saling berpelukan erat, melepaskan kerinduan yang terpendam, kemudian menyalurkan kebahagian mereka dengan ciuman. Jari pucatnya bergerak menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, ia melihat mereka berdua berjalan masuk sambil bergandengan tangan.

Near meremat dada kirinya yang tak lagi berdetak cepat seperti tadi. Perasaannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat buruk. Ia berlari ke dapur secepat kilat, membuka satu per satu laci dapurnya, mengambil kotak obat dan menelan lima pil sekaligus tanpa mendorongnya dengan air.

Tubuh jakungnya merosot ke lantai dengan napas terengah-engah. Near mulai memejamkan matanya, kerutan di dahinya mulai mengendur. Bibirnya meracau tidak jelas hingga akhirnya ia tertidur.

**-xXx-**

  
Matt membuka pesan _email_ yang berisikan biodata korban hilang dikirimkan ke padanya. Seorang wanita tua yang berprofesi sebagai psikiater dinyatakan hilang satu tahun yang lalu. Sebagian data pasien yang pernah ditangani oleh psikiater itu dihilangkan lagi. Yang pasti pelakunya memiliki kelainan jiwa dan sangat manipulatif.

Matt mendengus kesal, pelaku kejahatan ini sangat membuatnya tertekan. Jika ia tidak dapat mengungkapkan pelakunya dalam kurun waktu tiga bilan lagi, maka ia akan ditugaskan ke distrik lain. Tidak mendapatkan jatah libur.

"Sial!" umpat Matt. Padahal ia ingin sekali memperbaiki kerenggangan hubungannya dengan Mello sebelum menikah nanti.

Matt berhenti mengumpat ketika melihat Mello datang membawakan sepiring roti panggang dan segelas susu pada Matt yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Rokoknya yang baru saja menyala langsung dibuang ke luar jendela begitu melihat kehadiran Mello.

"Kenapa masih belum berhenti merokok?" Mello meletakkan roti panggang dan segelas susu di depan laptop Matt, kemudian duduk bersebrangan.

Matt seketika mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas kasusnya yang menumpuk. "Yeah? Aku sedang berusaha untuk berhenti."

Mello memangku dagunya, tatapannya terlihat lelah mendengar ucapan Matt. "Kau selalu berkata seperti itu, Matt. Sejak tahun lalu kalau kau lupa."

Pria berambut merah itu meringis pelan, mengusap tengkuknya pelan. "Sangat susah untuk lepas dari rokok. Aku terkadang merasa tertekan dan _stress_ saat menjalankan tugasku."

"Berusahalah untuk menguranginya."

"Ya, aku memang menguranginya."

"Dan jangan lakukan itu di rumah." Mello melemparkan tatapan sangat tajam pada Matt. "Di sini ada kehidupan yang harus ku jaga."

Matt mengerti saat Mello mengusap perutnya. Ada keinginan untuk berhenti karena selain membahayakan kesehatan dua orang di dalam hidupnya, ia juga tidak ingin mati muda. Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini ia rentan mengalami _stress_.

"Aku akan mencobanya."

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama." Mello memutar bola matanya sarkas, membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

Polisi muda itu menghela berat, tangannya merogoh saku celanan _training_ hitamnya, menarik sekotak rokok mahalnya beserta pemantiknya. "Hei," panggil Matt lembut.

Mello masih kekeuh untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya menjadi lunak karena sikap romantis Matt.

" _Look at me_ , Mello." Matt menarik satu tangan Mello, membawanya ke dalam genggamannya. "Kau bisa menyita semya rokokku."

Sedikit, Mello melirik sinis tanpa menarik tangannya menjauh.

"Aku bersumpah hanya membawa satu." Matt jujur, ia membeli satu kotak rokok untuk ia gunakan satu minggu. Dulu lebih parah, satu kotak untuk dua hari.

"Kalau kau sakit aku tidak akan mau mengurusmu."

"Iya..."

"Bahkan kalau kau mati aku tidak akan mau datang ke pemakanmanmu!" Mello berseru kesal.

"Okay."

Mello mengatupkan bibirnya kesal. "Aku akan menikah lagi!"

"Aku akan menghantui suamimu sampai ia depresi." Matt bergurau, ia tertawa pelan sambil mengusap punggung tangan Mello dengan perlahan.

Mello mendengus geli, menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Matt menggigit ujung roti bakar sambil mengangkat satu alisnya ke atas dengan menggoda.

"Oh, _you are such a good seducer_!"

" _I am_." Matt tersenyum miring, mengunyah roti bakar di dalam mulutnya. "Kemarilah." Tangan kiri Matt berayun pelan di udara, mengisyaratkan Mello untuk pindah di sebelahnya

Mello menurut, ia berdiri dan duduk di sebelah Matt. Memperhatikan dokumen yang berserakan menutupi keypad laptop. "Oh kasus orang hilang?" Mello membaca salah satu judul yang tertulis dalam bahasa Portugis.

"Ya, korbannya adalah seorang gadis bernama Caitlyn Johanson berumur dua puluh tahun. Ia dinyatakan menghilang selama dua tahun. Entah bagaimana keadaan gadis itu."

"Mungkinkah ia dibawa ke tempat protistusi?"

Matt menyeruput susu hangat di dalam cup kecil. Terdengar suara dentingan kaca ketika berbenturan dengan meja kayu, Matt memijit kepalanya.

"Tidak ada jejak yang tertinggal. Kau yakin gadis ini tidak kabur dari rumah?"

"Menurut keluarga dan teman-temannya, Caitlyn adalah gadis yang ceria, baik, dan energik. Tidak pernah memendam masalahnya sendiri, ia selalu bercerita pada keluarganya."

"Siapa tahu ada yang ia pendam."

"Menurutmu begitu?" Matt mengusap surai pirang Mello dengan sayang, mengecup kepala tunangannya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya tidak begitu yakin. Apalagi... gadis ini dinyatakan bunuh diri? Jangan bilang teman-temanmu mulai menyerah dengan kasus ini. Kenapa mereka tidak berusaha mencari ke orang-orang yang pernah berhubungan dengan gadis ini. Coba saja lacak ponselnya."

"Hei, tidak perlu ikut berpikir berat seperti itu, okay? _You need a lot of rest_."

"Pasti berat untukmu, ya?"

"Tidak apa. Aku punya semangat di sini." Matt menarik tengkuk Mello, lalu menempelkan bibir mereka sebelum ia melumat lembut bibir Mello.

Satu tangannya bergerak bebas mengusap pinggang ramping Mello, membuat tubuh kecil itu bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Matt _slow down_." Mello menurunkan tangan Matt dari dalam gaun tidurnya.

" _I'm sorry_." Matt terlihat sangat kacau. "Kalau saja aku bisa menangkap pelaku kejahatannya dalam kurun satu bulan. FBI juga tidak bisa membantu banyak."

Mello hanya diam dan memperhatikan ocehan yang menjadi beban mental dan pikiran Matt selama ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang tugas ini! Maksudku pada awalnya ini adalah tugas anak ketua polisi, Light Yagami, kau tahu?"

"Mhmm."

"Dia bilang ingin pindah kasus hanya karena Misa pindah ke luar kota untuk masalah pekerjaannya. Sangat tidak masuk akal! Mereka mengijinkan Light lepas tanggung jawab dan melimpahkannya pada kami."

Mello mengusap-usap punggung lebar Matt.

"Aku akan menjadi sangat sibuk."

"Tidak apa." Mello bergelayut manja. "Kita bisa saling berkabar."

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa menemani masa hamilmu setiap saat. Seharusnya aku ada bersamamu paling tidak seminggu dua kali. Mereka terus memaksaku untuk mencari dokter Hana dan Caitlyn. Ya Tuhan."

"Dua korban?" Mello mengintip untuk melihat foto korban tersebut. Satunya seoranf gadis muda dan seorang wanita tua.

"Iya, Light bilang pelakunya sama. Hanya laporan itu yang diberikan padaku. Hah." Matt menghela lelah. "Setidaknya rekanku yang bernama Aizawa itu banyak membantu."

"Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu? Kau terlihat sangat lelah."

Matt tersenyum tipis, menarik pinggang ramping Mello, lalu berbisik pelan. " _Can Daddy meet the baby tonight_?"

" _You_..." Mello menutup wajahnya yang memerah malu melihat Matt tersenyum miring.

Mello terkesiap saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba diangkat dan dibawa ke kamar. Setidaknya, Matt masih memiliki cara untuk meredam stressnya.

**-xXx-**

Lima bulan berlalu. Mulai terlihat perubahan yang menonjol di tubuh Mello. Perutnya kini membesar bulat di balik _dress_ -nya, terlihat Matt selalu membantunya ketika berjalan. 

Near melihat bagaimana mereka berdua tertawa lepas. Saling berciuman dan bermesraan di luar. Menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan melakukan piknik kecil di depan rumah mereka, memakan makanan buatan Mello. 

Bahkan hari ini, Mello terlihat sangat cantik. Dengan balutan _dress_ panjang dan bagian dada yang rendah memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang sintal. Rambut pirangnya berjatuhan di atas bahunya. Perutnya terlihat bulat dan besar. Sesekali, Matt akan mengusap perut besar itu, mendaratkan ciuman, lalu menempelkan telinganya. Mereka tertawa bersama lagi.

Tidak seperti bulan-bulan lalu, Matt sering datang berkunjung bahkan sampai menginap. Menghabiskan waktu berdua di sore hari. Dulunya Mello akan sering datang berkunjung ke rumahnya, setiap hari. Sekarang, dua minggu sekali dan itu pun datang bersama dengan Matt.

Near tidak nyaman melihat kemesraan mereka. Hari ini, seperti biasa yang ia lakukan, mengamati Mello dan mengabaikan eksistensi Matt di sana. Near segera mengarahkan kamera polaroidnya ke jendela untuk mengambil beberapa gambar Mello. 

Ia memeriksa hasil potretnya, kemudian terdengar suara bel rumahnya ditekan. Pria itu kembali mengintip dan melihat sepasang suami istri itu berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan membawa sesuatu.

Near buru-buru merapikan tatanan rambut dan pakaiannya. Ia langsung berjalan cepat menuju pintu rumahnya dan menyapa mereka berdua.

"Hai," sapa Mello sambil tersenyum.

"Hai." Near membalas senyuman itu. 

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda." Kini, giliran Matt berkata sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Terlihat ketidaktertarikan tersirat di pandangan Near untuk berjabat tangan dan pada akhirnya ia membalas jabatan Matt. 

" _Likewise_ ," ucap Near singkat, menarik tangannya kembali.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, kan? Saya dengar." Matt memberi jeda untuk memeluk bahu Mello menempel ke sisi tubuhnya. "Anda sering menemani Mello saat sendirian."

"Ya, Mello sering datang kemari."

"Terimakasih karena telah menemaninya. Anda pasti tahu saya adalah seorang polisi dan sedang sangat sibuk sehingga tidak dapat menemaninya."

"Saya tidak keberatan untuk menggantikan posisi Anda."

"Sebagai teman," Matt mengoreksi.

Near tersenyum lebar, lalu memiringkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja. Sebagai teman." 

Tangan Matt bergerak mengusap punggung Mello. 

"Kalian pasti memiliki topik yang searah. Mello sedikit susah berbincang dengan orang lain." 

Mello menoleh pada Matt. "Near orang yang sangat pintar dan berpengetahuan luas. Dia bahkan meminjamkanku beberapa buku sains miliknya." 

"Wow. Itu menakjubkan."

"Oh." Seolah tersadar akan tujuannya kemari, Mello segera menyerahkan kotak berisi _muffin_. "Sebagai perayaan lima bulan kandunganku."

Near segera menerima kotak putih itu, matanya tertuju lurus pada perut besar Mello. Ekspresinya terlihat datar dan cenderung tidak memiliki emosi, namun ia memaksakan untuk tersenyum. "Dia terlihat sehat."

Mello tersenyum senang sambil mengusap perutnya. "Pertumbuhannya sangat baik. Dokter menyarankanku untuk mendengarkan lagu klasik."

"Saya bisa memainkan lagu-lagu klasik dengan piano."

"Oh? Kau bisa?" Mello membelalakan matanya terkejut.

"Ya, Mello bisa datang ke rumah saya." Near berbicara dan melupakan Matt yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kalau begitu kapan-kapan kami bisa datang, kan?" Matt bertanya dan membuat alis Near menurun tidak suka. 

Bibirnya terkatup rapat-rapat, sebelum berkata dengan sangat pelan. "Maaf, bulan ini saya sangat sibuk dengan seminar _online_ universitas."

"Sayang sekali. Kami ingin mengundangmu untuk makan bersama." Matt meraih pinggang istrinya.

"Near adalah seorang psikiater, ia sangat sibuk hampir setiap hari."

"Kalau begitu kau akan mengganggunya jika datang setiap hari?" 

"Tidak." Near menyela cepat membuat Matt dan Mello langsung menatapnya sedikit kaget. "Tidak mengganggu sama sekali. Saya menyisihkan waktu saya untuk bekerja di malam hari atau tergantung Mello datang."

"Untung saja." Mello melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar lengan Matt. "Kalau begitu kita pulang dulu, ya?" Ia mengadahkan kepalanya menatap wajah Matt.

"Okay, kau pasti kelelahan." 

Mereka pamit pulang dan berjalan keluar dari halaman rumah Near sambil bergandengan tangan. 

Pengganggu.

**-xXx-**

Jika Matt sedang pergi bertugas yang memgharuskannya berangkat ke distrik lain selama beberapa hari bahkan minggu, maka itulah kesempatan Near. Mello akan datang lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin datang ke tempat Mello. Akan banyak hal yang membuat emosinya tidak terkendali. 

Seperti hari ini, Mello datang setelah berjalan-jalan ke pantai dengan Matt  
Pria berdarah Rusia itu mengantarkan calon istrinya ke rumah Near. Dengan senang hati pria itu menyambutnya dengan hangat. Memberikan kudapan manis dan memperlakukannya dengan cara yang romantis.

Setiap saat, Near selalu berdoa jika hubungan Matt dan Mello semakin memburuk. Ia ingin melihat mereka saling berteriak satu sama lain. Tidak seperti malam itu di mana Matt dan Mello bercinta. Near melihat mereka di balik jendela, menatap bayangan mereka di balik gorden. Bagaimana Matt menanggalkan pakaian Mello, menyentuh tubuhnya, dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sana. 

Near ingin sekali menghancurkan kepala polisi muda itu. Malam itu, Near harus kembali mengamuk seperti orang gila, memecahkan botol-botol kaca, kaca, dan barang-barangnya. Hingga menewaskan anak anjingnya dengan menggorok lehernya hingga putus. 

  
"Mereka mati karena keracunan makanan." Near berkata demikian saat Mello menanyakan anak-anak anjingnyanya sekarang hanya satu.

Wajah Mello berubah menjadi sendu. "Kasian sekali. Sudah membawanya ke dokter?"

"Ya. Saya memanggil seorang dokter hewan kemari dan dokter itu berkata bahwa ada cacing yang menginfeksi saluran pencernaan mereka."

Wajah Mello berubah sendu, ia kemudian bangkit berdiri dari kasur Near dan merebahkan tubuhnya perlahan di sebuah sofa yang terletak di sebelah lemari besar.

Mello memutar tubuh hati-hati, menempelkan telapak kakinya di dinding dan membiarkan rambutnya menggantung di atas lantai sembari mengusap perutnya. "Lemari yang ini untuk apa?" Ditatapnya Near yang sedang duduk di kursi goyang yang diletakkan di sebelah kasurnya.

Pria itu duduk dengan raut datar, namun kedua tangannya bergerak sedikit gelisah di atas pahanya. Matanya menatap lurus-lurus Mello yang sedang bersenandung.

"Tempat buku-buku."

Mello memperhatikan bagaimana kedua kaki Near bergoyang resah. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," jawab Near cepat. "Seperti yang kau lihat, rak bukuku sudah sangat penuh. Jadi, aku menyimpannya di lemari."

"Buku apa di dalamnya?"

"Sejenis novel terjemahan."

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" Mello bangkit berdiri dari tidurnya, namun Near segera beranjak menghampirinya dan menahan lengannya.

"Saya baru ingat jika memiliki novel yang Mello inginkan waktu itu."

" _Anna's World_?"

" _Yes_." Near mengajak Mello berjalan menuju rak buku besarnya. Pria itu menoleh ke belakang, memastikan bahwa Mello masih berada di belakangnya. Near mengambil salah satu novel tipis yang memiliki _cover_ berwarna hijau dengan seorang gadis kecil di tengah.

Mello menerima buku itu dengan raut berbinar. "Aku sangat ingin membaca novel ringan."

"Filsafat."

"Di mana kau membelinya?"

Near menyisir rambut ikalnya ke belakang, mencuri lirikan pada Mello yang mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatapnya. "Kau bisa datang untuk meminjamnya kapan pun."

"Kau baik sekali." Buku itu dibawa ke pelukannya.

" _Nevermind_."

Mello tersenyum senang. "Hum? Apa itu?"

Near mengikuti arah pandang Mello yang menunjuk pada sebuah amplop putih berisikan surat yang menyumbul keluar di antara celah buku. Sepertinya ikut tertarik ketika Near menaril keluar novelnya.

Tanpa ijin, Mello menarik surat ini, namun segera direbut oleh Near dengan raut tidak suka.

Mello terkejut. "Eh, apa itu? Sepertinya aku melihat logo rumah sakit?"

Near mengembalikan surat itu ke dalam rak bukunya dan menutupinya dengan buku-buku lainnya. "Surat diagnosa kejiwaan."

"Siapa?"

"Pasienku."

"Oh... aku hampir lupa kalau kau seorang dokter."

"Ya."

Mello merasa seperti Near mulai mendingin dan menghalangi pandangannya dari rak bukunya seolah ia tidak boleh melihatnya.

"Tidak kau berikan?"

"Dia sudah meninggal," jawab Near cepat.

Mello menutup mulutnya terkejut.

"Bunuh diri," lanjutnya ketika melihat Mello ingin bertanya, namun terlihat sangat terkejut.

Sore itu, percakapan mereka harus terhenti karena tiba-tiba Matt datang menjemput Mello. Matt mengatakan ia akan membawa Mello ke dokter kandungan. Pertemuan mereka terlalu singkat, Near tidak suka.

Pengganggu.

Bahkan, ketika keduanya sedang berduaan di halaman rerumputan rumah mereka. Duduk di atas karpet berwarna kuning. Menikmati permainan konsol Matt di PSP, mengusap rambut merah tebal itu yang direbahkan di atas pangkuan Mello.

"Dua minggu lagi adalah hari ulang tahunku. Apakah kau bisa menemaniku? Matt tidak bisa pulang hari itu. Aku terlihat menyedihkan." Mello berkata seperti itu sembari tertawa pelan.

Kedua sudut bibir Near terangkat ke atas, hatinya menghangat melihat iris biru Mello ketika pandangan mereka saling bertemu. "Tentu saja. Tapi, apakah bisa Mello saja yang datang ke rumah saya?"

"Oh, bisa." Mello mengangguk antusias seperti anak anjing, menggemaskan.

"Saya akan menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Mello."

Hari itu, tidak ada yang lebih membuatnya merasa senang selama hidupnya.

Mello membutuhkannya.

**-xXx-**

Hari-hari berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Near selalu menandai kalendernya dan menghitung tanggal yang ia nantikan. Hari di mana akhirnya akan menghabiskan malamnya berdua dengan perempuan yang ia cintai. 

Akhir-akhir ini Matt terlihat jarang datang dan Mello juga tidak sering berkunjung karena ia terlihat kelelahan dengan perutnya yang besar. Namun, Mello berjanji akan datang malam ini.

Near berdiri di depan cermin besar di dekat ruang tamu, menata kemeja putihnya yang sedikit kusut. Tangannya menyisir surai abu-abunya dengan gerakan perlahan. Lidahnya menyapu permukaan bibirnya yang kering. 

Selang beberapa menit, terdengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Near segera menyambar jas hitamnya dan berlari ke arah pintu. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan tersenyum lebar menyapa kehadiran Mello. 

Jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak normal hingga membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Mello sedang tersenyum dengan riasan tipis menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Rambut pendeknya dibiarkan tergerai membingkai wajahnya dengan sebuah pita besar berwarna hitam. _Sleeveless dress_ di atas lutut berwarna hitam dengan corak bunga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh Mello. Dilihatnya garis bagian leher yang rendah memamerkan lekukan dadanya yang dihiasi liontin berwarna merah.

Mello berdandan untuknya. Melebihi definisi sempurna bagi dirinya. 

" _You came_." Near membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar, menggeser tubuh jakungnya untuk memberi Mello ruang.

" _Yes_."

" _Happy birthday_!" 

" _Thank you_." Mello tersenyum manis lalu berjalan mengikuti Near dari belakang. Suara lagu Jazz menyapa pendengarannya saat ia melangkah masuk ke dapur. Dilihatnya dapur Near didekorasi dengan pita dan balon di setiap ujung ruangan. 

Mello tidak habis pikir jika Near mendekorasi dinding rumahnya lagi untuknya. Ia terbebani, setidaknya wajah Near tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia keberatan.

Tatapan Mello berpindah pada sebuah kue coklat di meja makan dengan banyak lilin di atasnya. Near menarik kursi untuk Mello dan menyuruhnya duduk.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini." Mello memperhatikan Near yang membawa pisau plastik di tangannya dan menyerahkannya kepada Mello.

"Karena saya yang menyuruh Mello datang kemari. Padahal hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Mello." Near duduk berhadapan, memangku dagunya sembari tersenyum memperhatikan liontin berbentuk hati menghiasi leher jenjang Mello. 

Mello tersenyum tipis, menyelipkan rambutnya yang terjatuh sebelum memotong kuenya. "Karena kau tidak terbiasa datang ke rumah orang lain."

"Bagaimana dengan Matt?" Near membantu Mello mengambil potongan kue itu. 

"Matt mengirimkan sebuket bunga besar dan liontin ini." Mello menyentuh liontin yang berada di lehernya, semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. "Matt juga menghubungiku lewat _skype_ tengah malam tadi."

Near mengangguk samar, ia menerima potongan kue pertama. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas, lalu menikmati bersama kue coklat bertabur potongan _raspberry_ kering. 

"Kuenya sangat enak. Kau membuatnya sendiri?" Mello terkejut saat memasukkan satu sendok kue coklat itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ya. Saya melihatnya dari _youtube_."

"Kau sangat mengaggumkan," puji Mello.

"Bagaimana dengan Matt? Apa ia bisa masak?"

"Matt... eum... Matt lumayan bisa memasak. Tapi, ia tidak bisa membuat kue. Sangat payah." Mello tertawa pelan mengingaf Matt yang pernah membuat kue kering hingga gosong dan membuat dapur mereka hampir terbakar.

Near meneguk gelas kaca berisi _wine_ , ia tidak memberikan alkohol pada Mello. Gelas milik Mello telah diisi air mineral. 

"Saya juga telah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Mello." Near tersenyum sembari memperhatikan Mello yang sedang mengelap bibirnya.

"Oh? Benarkah?" Kedua matanya terlihat berbinar senang. 

"Ya. Hadiahnya ada di atas. Mello harus mencarinya sendiri. Ada di dalam sebuah kotak berwarna merah dengan pita emas." Near beranjak berdiri dan mengambil piring miliknya dan Mello. "Saya akan memberi makan anak anjing saya." Near mengambil anak anjingnya yang dilrtakkan di dalam kardus dan membawanya ke genggamannya.

Mello tersenyum tipis. "Boleh aku ke atas?" 

"Oh, silakan. Tapi, hati-hati. Jangan sampai terjatuh." Near mengingatkan.

"Terimakasih." Mello lalu beranjak dari meja makan dan berjalan menuju lantai dua. Ia tidak tahu kalau Near sampai menyiapkan hadiah untuknya. Entah bagaimana Mello harus membalas semua kebaikannya. 

Tangannya terus mengusap-usap perutnya setiap merasakan tendangan kecil di dalam perutnya. Ia merasakan bayinya bergerak sangat aktif hari ini. Mungkin karena mengetahui bahwa Ibunya berulang tahun. 

Mello menaiki anak tangga dengan sangat hati-hati. Kemudian, ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang berbeda ketika terakhir kali ia datang. Mello mulai membuka sayu per satu laci di dekat tangga. Saat tidak menemukan apapun, Mello memilih untuk membuka ruangan di lantai itu.

Ia sedikit ragu untuk memasuki kamar Near. Setahunya, ruangan yang kain kosong dan dikunci. Jadi, ia memilih untuk masuk ke kamar Near. Dilihatnya kamarnya terasa lebih kelam tanpa cahaya. Mello meraba-raba tembok di sampingnya dan menekan saklarnya.

Saat lampu mulai menyala, Mello melangkah perlahan, dan melihat kotak merah di atas tumpukan buku. Mello segera mengambilnya dan membuka kotak itu. Ia terkesiap saat melihat gelang emas dengan batu permata kecil di tengahnya. Ada secari kertas di dalamnya bertuliskan ' _For Mello_ '.

" _Oh my God_." Mello mengambil gelang itu dan memakainya. " _So beautiful_." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya terharu. 

Mello membawa kotak merah itu. Sepertinya besok ia harus memberikan Near sesuatu sebagai tanda terimakasihnya. Ia memilih untuk melihat-lihat kolesi buku Near lagi. Terakhir kali ia meminjam novel filsafat yang belum sempat ia kembalikan. 

Koleksi buku Near sangat menarik dan semuanya terbaru. Mello menarik salah satu novel romansa terjemahan dan tidak sengaja melihat sebuah surat yang ia lihat beberapa hari yang lalu. Surat yang Near sembunyikan darinya dan sekarang diletakkan di atas tumpukan buku seolah sengaja untuk menunjukkan padanya.

Mello ingat, Near terlihat marah sekaligus gugup saat Mello memegang surat itu. Seperti ada yang disembunyikan.

Mello menoleh sesaat ke belakang dan memastikan bahwa Near masih berkutat di dapur memberi makan anak anjingnya. 

Surat itu dibalikkan ke depan dan terlihat stempel nama seorang dokter dengan logo rumah sakit di pojok kanan. Mello mengernyit heran, Near pernah mengatakan bahwa surat ini adalah hasil pemeriksaan kejiwaan milik pasiennya yang telah meninggal. Namun, yang tertulis justru bukan nama Near sebagai dokter. 

Kedua tangan Mello mulai membuka isi surat itu dengan sedikit gemetar. Ia mengetahui bahwa Near telah berbohong kepadanya. Apakah selama ini semua yang dikatakan olehnya hanya kebohongan? Selama ini Near bukanlah dokter? 

Dibukanya lipatan surat panjang itu dan membaca satu per satu deretan kalimat yang tercetak di sana yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

**Nama : Nate River**   
**Umur : 23 tahun**   
**Jenis kelamin : Laki-laki**   
**Kewarganegaraan : Asutralia**   
**Agama : -**   
**Pendidikan : -**   
**Status : Belum menikah**   
**Pekerjaan : -**

Mello membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. Ia meraba-raba kantung _dress_ -nya dan tersadar bahwa ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja makan. Mello kembali membaca isi selanjutnya.

**Laporan hasil pemeriksaan :**

_1\. Keluhan umum_   
_\- Pasien mengalami gangguan tidur sejak lima tahun lalu dan harus mengonsumsi obat-obatan untuk membuatnya tertidur._   
_\- Pasien mengalami perubahan mood yang tidak signifikan setiap saat. Pasien mengalami kesulitan mengatur emosinya ketika marah dan akan merasa tenang ketika merusak barang bahkan menyakiti orang._   
_\- Pasien tidak suka bersosialisasi dengan orang lain._   
_\- Pasien memiliki sifat yang cenderung obsesif terhadap sesuatu._

_2\. Hasil pemeriksaan_   
_\- Pasien cenderung melakukan duping delight yang.... manipulatif dan...._

Sisa tulisan di selanjutnya dan di bawahnya dicoret-coret dengan tinta hitam dan membuat tulisnanya tidak terbaca. Mello menyipitkan matanya untuk membaca tulisan yang terhalang oleh tinta.

**Diagnosa kejiwaan pasien :**

_Syndrome de Clerambault/Erotomania_   
_Pseudologia fantastica_   
_Sociopath_

**Keterangan :**

_Erotomania adalah kelainan di mana seseorang meyakini bahwa orang lain jatuh cinta padanya. Pseudologia fantastica adalah kebiasaan berbohong yang kompulsif. Sosiopat adalah kondisi seseorang yang memiliki gangguan kepribadian antisosial._

Mello terlihat sangat _shock_ setelah membaca isi surat itu. Selama ini Near berbohong padanya jika ia adalah seorang psikiater dan seniman. Selama ini yang dikatakan Near ia sibuk dengan seminar _online_ universitas adalah kebohongan belaka. Ia mengaku sebagai orang lain. Dan Mello melihat nama dokter yang tanda tangan di surat itu. Nama yang sama dengan dokter yang hilang. Dokter Hana.

Matt juga bercerita bahwa ada beberapa berkas pasien yang hilang dan Near salah satunya. 

Mello buru-buru memasukan kembali surat itu ke tempat asalnya dan berjalan menjauh. Ia tidak mungkin membawa surat itu bersamanya, terlalu beresiko.

Saat ia melewati sebuah lemari besar yang sangat ingin Mello buka dan selalu dihalangi oleh Near. Mello menduga bahwa di dalamnya ada sebuah mayat atau sesuatu yang mengerikan. Jika benar, maka semua dugaannya benar dan pelaku pembunuhan itu telah ditemukan. 

Mello berusaha meraih gagang lemari itu dengan tangannya yang bergetar hebat. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia membuka lemari itu yang seketika membuat matanya terbelalak lebar. Sebuah mayat wanita tua berambut hitam dengan posisi menggantung di leher dan mata terbuka yang dimasukkan ke dalam plastik. Wajahnya masih utuh dan kulitnya terlihat membiru. Mayat itu menggunakan jas dokter lengkap dengan name tag yang masih menempel. Hana Robertson.

Mello hampir terjatuh ke belakang. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan segera menutup lemari itu. Ia harus segera menghubungi Matt dan keluar dari rumah pembunuh gila ini. 

Mello merasakan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan dan dipenuhi keringat dingin. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya untuk tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Ia tidak ingin Near menangkapnya dan melakukan hal yang buruk. Mello mengatur napasnya berulang kali sambil memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali turun ke bawah. Jika tidak, Near bisa menyusulnya.

Kedua kakinya bergetar hebat saat menuruni tangga dan melangkah perlahan ke arah dapur. Di sana, ia melihat Near bersender pada pintu kulkas, melipat kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum memperhatikan anak anjingnya makan dengan lahap.

" _You've found it_." Near berkata tiba-tiba, membuat Mello terkejut setengah mati.

Kemudian, ia buru-buru tersadar dengan gelang yang berada di tangannya. "Y--yeah... _I've found_... _your present_!" 

Near mengangkat kepalanya tanpa melunturkan senyumannya membuat Mello menahan napasnya. " _You like it_?" 

" _Yes! It's... so beautiful. Thank... you_ , Near." Mello meremat ujung gaunnya untuk menetralisir rasa gugupnya. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekik dan membuatnya kesusahan bernapas.

Near tidak langsung membalas ucapan Mello dan berjalan ke meja makan, mengambil segelas teh. Mello tersentak mundur saat Near berjalan menghampirinya.

" _Roiboos tea_. Sangat baik untuk ibu hamil karena tidak mengandung kafein dan banyak mengandung antioksidan." 

Mello menelan ludahnya gugup, ia berusaha untuk menutupi ketegangannya. Mello melirik ke arah ponselnya yang masih tergeletak di meja. Ia ingin sekali menolaknya dan berlari pergi. Namun, dengan kondisi hamil, Mello tidak dapat berlari cepat, Near pasti akan menangkapnya.

Jika ia menolak, maka Near akan memgetahui alasannya. Mello berniat meminumnya dengan cepat dan segera pergi dari rumah itu.

Near memejamkan matanya perlahan membiarkan Mello meminum teh itu dua kali teguk dan meletakkannya kembali ke meja. Mello berniat untuk tidak menelannya, namun Near mengajaknya berbicara.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Mau tak mau Mello menelannya. "Enak," ucapnya. "Eum... sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Aku merasa... sedikit kelelahan berjalan dengan _high heels_. _I'm sorry that I can't help you clean the dishes_." Mello tersenyum kecil, meremat jemarinya yang mulai berkeringat dingin. Ia berharap Near tidak akan menahannya lebih lama lagi. 

"Tidak apa. Pulang dan beristirahatlah." Near berkata.

Mello tersenyum lega mendengarnya. " _Thank you. I'll come again... tommorow morning_."

" _My pleasure_." Near mengangguk lembut lalu mengambil sisa piring dan gelas-gelas yang berserakan di meja. Sisa potongan kue ulang tahun bertuliskan nama Mello pun dimasukkan ke dalam kulkas. 

Mello menatap punggung Near sejenak, tak membuang waktu lama lagi ia segera mengambil ponselnya, merematnya erat dan berbalik. Ia akan menghubungi Matt setelah ini atau pergi ke kantor polisi terdekat untuk mengamankan dirinya. 

Ketika ia akan melangkah keluar, Mello merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di perutnya. Seperti ditusuk-tusuk oleh bilah besi yang tajam. Sesuatu yang dingin mengalir cepat keluar dari selangkangannya, membasahi lantai dengan cairan seperti lendir bercampir darah. Ponsel yang berada di genggamannya pun jatuh meluncur di lantai bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang merosot ke lantai. Kedua kakinya tidak dapat menopang tubuhnya akibat rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

Mello mengerang kesakitan, ia segera membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, ia merasa seperti akan melahirkan, darah segar mengalir deras membasahi _dress_ putihnya. Mello merasakan sesuatu yang salah dengan bayinya, masih ada waktu empat bulan lagi untuk melahirkan. Tidak mungkin ia melahirkan prematur.

Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, Mello mengejan kesakitan, seperti ada yang membelah rahimnya dari dalam. 

" _OH GOD_!!!" Mello menjerit kuat, rasa sakit yang berada di perutnya terasa semakin meningkat. Ia merasakan bayinya memaksa keluar dan merobek vaginanya.

" _JEHOVAHHHH_!!! AKHHH!!" 

Mello berusaha mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya, tangan kirinya berusaha menggapainya sedangkan tangan satunya meremat gaunnya. 

" _H..elp... me....._ " 

Near menatap Mello tanpa ekspresi. Ia sama sekali tidak berkutik atau panik melihat genangan darah keluar dari selangkangan Mello. Pun ia tidak bereaksi apapun mendengar jeritan Mello yang terdengar mengerikan. Mello berusaha mengatur napasnya, wajahnya memerah, terlihat tonjolan urat di sekitar lehernya ketika ia berteriak dan memejamkan matanya.

Near melangkah perlahan, meninggalkan cucian piringnya. Ia berjongkok untuk memungut ponsel Mello. Dengan susah payah, Mello menyeret tubuhnya dan menempelkan punggungnya yang basah oleh keringat ke dinding. 

" _A...ambulance... pl...please..._ " Air matanya mulai berjatuhan menuruni wajahnya, ia tidak ingin kehilangan bayinya. "Arghhhh! _JESUS CHRIST_!" Ia berulangkali hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, namun rasa sakit terus meningkat seiring waktu.

Near berjongkok di hadapan Mello, begitu menikmati perjuangan seorang Ibu. " _I knew you liked me too_ , Mello."

Fokusnya mulai terpecahkan oleh rasa sakitnya. Kerongkongannya terasa sangat kering. "Enghhh!!! N...Near... _call.... am..bulance... plea..se.... help.... my baby..._ "

Kepala Mello terbentur oleh tembok saat berusaha mengejan. Dada naik turun dengan sangat cepat, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika hal buruk ini akan terjadi.

Near menyeringai lebar, lalu mengotak-atik ponsel Mello dan melalukan panggilan _video_ dengan seseorang. Near sengaja menjauhkan ponsel itu dan membisukan suaranya. Terdengar nada sambungan selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya muncul wajah Matt di layar ponsel.

" _Oh...? Hei, Near...?_ " Matt tampak kebingungan melihat wajah Near yang muncul di layar ponselnya. 

Mello berusaha mengatur ritme napasnya, ia menggigit punggung tangannya sendiri hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. 

" _How's you guys doin'? How is the party?_ _Where is Mello?_ " 

Seringain Near tiba-tiba melebar. "Oh, _I gotta show you something incridible_."

Near membalikan kamera depan menjadi kamera belakang. Wajah Matt terlihat sangat _shock_ melihat keadaan Mello bersimbah darah sembari berteriak kesakitan.

" _MELLO! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!!_ " 

"M... Matt! Matt!! _Help me_!!" Mello merasakan kepala bayinya mendesak keluar dari vaginanya. "AAAHHH!!! _MY BABY_!!!"

" _THE FUCK! NEAR! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MELLO?!!!_ " Matt berteriak murka, tanpa menunggu lagi ia dengan cepat ia berlari keluar menuju parkiran. " _AIZAWA! COME WITH ME!_ " 

Near tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah memerah panik Matt di layar. Ia melihat polisi muda itu memasuki mobil dan menatapnya dengan sangat tajam. Kemudian, Near bangkit berdiri, berjalan ke laci dapurnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol obat, ia mengarahkan kamera ponsel Mello ke obat tersebut.

"Saya hanya memasukkan misoprostol ke dalam tehnya. Sepertinya dosisnya terlalu tinggi." Near menunjukkan merk obat itu dan seketika membuat Matt naik pitam.

" _BAJINGANNN!!! KEPARATTT!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ISTRIKU?!!_ "

"Padahal Mello hanya meminumnya sedikit dan ternyata obatnya bekerja dengan sangat baik. Berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. _I knew she'd found it tonight_."

" _AKAN KU BUNUH KAU, BEDEBAH!! AKAN KU BUNUH JIKA TERJADI SESUATU PADA MEREKA!!!_ " Matt melajukkan mobil polisinya dengan sangat cepat, membelah jalanan yang padat oleh kendaraan.

Near tertawa lagi, berjalan mendekat ke Mello yang dipenuhi genangan darah. "Sebenarnya jika memanggil ambulan dengan cepat, Mello tidak akan keguguran. Tapi-" Near berjongkok sambil merendahkan kepalanya ke arah vagina Melo . "Kepala bayinya sudah terlanjur keluar. Tidak akan sempat memanggil ambulan."

Mello meraba ke bawah dan merasakan kepala bayinya yang masih berumur enam bulan dilapisi lendir merah. Mello terus berusaha mendorong bayinya keluar, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengeluarkan bayinya.

" _PEMBUNUHH!! AKU AKAN MENGHABISIMU!!!_ " 

Near menonaktifkan panggilan _video_. "Sampai nanti kalau begitu. Saya sudah menyiapkan dua hadiah untuk Anda, _officer_."

Near mematikan panggilan itu, lalu naik ke kamarnya untuk mengambil selimut. Kesadaran Mello kian menipis, pandangannya mulai memburam. Tubuhnya mulai mati rasa, pandangannya memburam, dan telinganya berdengung keras. Samar-samar, ia melihat siluet Near berada di hadapannya membawa selimut, pria itu menahan kedua kaki Mello yang mulai melemah.

Near mengecup kening Mello sekilas. " _Let me help you_." 

**-xXx-**

Matt datang setelah dihadapkan kemacetan selama hampir satu jam. Ia mengambil senjata apinya dan langsung melompat keluar dari mobilnya diikuti dua anak buahnya. Matt melompati pagar rumah Near, ia melihat rumah itu gelap. Dengan amarah dan rasa takut yang memuncak, Matt mendobrak pintu rumah Near. 

Ia menerobos masuk dan menemukan semua lampu di rumah itu mati. Ia berusaha menghidupkan lampunya, namun sepertinya telah diputus dari depan. Matt terus melanjutkan jalannya dengan flashlight kecil yang diletakkan di bawah senjatanya.

Bau anyir tercium dari dapur dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia menginjak genangan darah. Tempat di mana Mello berada. Kemudian, ia melihat selimut putih yang diletakkan di bawah meja makan. 

Matt menariknya dan membuka selimut itu. Saat itu juga dunianya terasa berhenti saat melihat janin berumur lima setengah bulan dibungkus dalam keadaan telah tidak bernyawa. Seketika Matt berlari cepat sambil berteriak memanggil nama istrinya.

"MELLO!!! MELLO! _WHERE ARE YOU_?!!" 

Matt memeriksa satu per satu ruangan di rumah Near dan tidak menemukan Mello di mana pun. Bahkan Near juga tidak ada. Mereka seperti lenyap ditelan bumi. Kemudian, dari lantai atas terdengar suara teriakan Aizawa yang mengatakan bahwa ada mayat seorang perempuan menggantung di lemari.

Dan benar saja, mayat itu adalah dokter Hana yang telag membiru. Matt jatuh terduduk, ia tidak dapat menemukan Mello di mana-mana. Ia hanya menemukan ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Pikirannya hancur, ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan Mello di mana-mana...." Matt mulai meracau tidak jelas. 

" _Sir! Are you alright_?!" Aizawa menepuk pundak Matt yang terduduk dengan tatapan kosong. 

" _He took my wife... that bastard.... he is a killer...._ " Matt menjambak rambutnya dengan sangat kasar. "AKU BAHKAN MEMBIARKAN MELLO PERGI KE RUMAH PEMBUNUH!!" Matt mencengkram kerah Aizawa membuat polisi baru itu ketakutan.

" _FUCK_! _FUCK_!!!" Matt memukul-mukul dinding hingga membiat buku jarinya lecet. " _I WILL KILL HIM!!! I WILL KILL THAT BASTARD!!_ "

"Mello...." Tubuh Matt jatuh merosot ke lantai, kedua tangannya menjambak frustasi rambutnya. Ia teringat kilasan waktu saat ia bertengkar hebat dengan Mello. Bahkan, ia belum sempat meminta maaf.

Matt mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, kedua matanya memancarkan kilatan penuh kebencian dan dendam. Di dalam dirinya ia bersumpah akan menyeret Near ke tiang gantung. Membuatnya membayar atas dosa-dosanya. 

Ia harus segera menyelamatkan Mello dari pria sakit jiwa itu. Bagaimana pun caranya. 

**-xXx-**

Mello terbangun merasakan perutnya bagian bawahnya terasa sakit dan perih. Mello mengernyit perlahan untuk membiasakan cahaya terang yang menusuk matanya. Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa, semula hanya bisa menggerakan jari-jari tangannya. Kemudian, ia mulai mendengar suara besi saling beradu, telinganya sedikit berdengung.

Mello mengerjapkan matanya berulangkali hingga pandangannya mulai terlihat jelas. Ia mulai merasa kedinginan, dengan tenaga yang sedikit terkumpul ia melihat tubuhnya hanya ditutupi oleh kain kecil yang melingkar di dadanya. 

Mello melihat siluet seorang pria berambut gelap memakai jas dokter tengah memunggunginya. Ia melihat perutnya yang telah rata. "Ba..yiku..." 

Seketika, orang itu langsung berbalik dan menghampiri meja operasi. "Oh, _you're awake_." Orang itu menyapa dengan senyuman lebar dan sepasang mata merah mengerikan. 

"Di.... mana aku?" Mello menatap ke sekeliling, ia tidak dapat bangkit berdiri. 

Pria itu mengabaikan pertanyaannya. " _He is right, you just look like a Barbie. Those beautiful bright blue eyes and pink lips. You look so gorgeous, darling._ "

"Kau bukan dokter?" Mello merasakan alarm waspada di dalam kepalanya.

"Aku baru saja membersihkan rahimmu. Kau keguguran dan bayimu meninggal karena dosis misoprostol yang terlalu tinggi."

Mello merasakan air matanya menetes lagi. "Kalian.... membunuhnya..." Ia menatap tidak percaya wajah pucat dokter mengerikan itu yang tersenyum lebar. 

"Bukan aku. _Well_ , aku tidak peduli sebenarnya. Karena sebentar lagi, kau akan dioperasi lagi."

Bulu kuduk tubuhnya mulai meremang ketika jari kurus itu menyentuh lengannya. Mello tidak dapat memberontak, seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa.

Dokter itu menyeringai lebar, mendekatkan wajah mengerikannya. "Kau tidak akan bisa melawan."

"Siapa bilang kau boleh menyentuhnya, Beyond?" 

Dokter bernama Beyond itu menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Near berdiri di ambang pintu dengan raut tidak suka.

"Oh, _you're back_."

Near berjalan masuk dan mendekati Mello, menyentuh tangan yang dingin itu.

"Kau tidak memperbolehkanku mengoperasinya?" 

" _No_." Near menarik sebuah kursi plastik dan duduk di sebelah meja operasi.

"Wow. _Don't you like corpse anymore_?" 

Near tersenyum tipis. "Untuk pertama kalinya, saya menyukai mata yang hidup." 

Mello menatap tidak percaya dua orang di hadapannya. "Di mana aku?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ingatannya terputar saat ia mengalami pendarahan hebat dan membuatnya terpaksa melahirkan di umur kandungannya yang masih muda. "Kau... pembunuh.."

"Ironis sekali..." Beyond berdecak pelan. "Kita sedang berada di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari perkotaan." Beyond merapikan kembali alat-alat bedahnya. 

Near meremat jari-jari Mello, mencium punggung tangannya, mengabaikan tatapan benci yang dilayangkan. Ia ingin sekali berteriak dan memukul wajah Near, kenapa ia melakukan hal sejahat ini? 

Tiba-tiba perhatian Mello teralih pada seorang perempuan muda cantik berdiri di depan pintu ruang operasi dengan tatapan kosong, kemudian gadis itu berjalan mondar-mandir tanpa arah.

Near mengikuti arah pandang Mello dan menemukan Caitlyn duduk di sofa depan.

"Itu adalah Caitlyn Johanson. Yang dicari oleh polisi sampai saat ini. Dia masih hidup dan baik-baik saja." Near menyembunyikan helaian rambut emas Mello di belakanh telinganya, membuat gadis itu merinding. 

"Lepas..kan aku...!" Mello mulai menangis lagi, terlebih Near menciumi lehernya. 

"Saya harap Mello tidak mencoba-coba untuk berani kabur dari sini. Karena kalau tidak," Near menyeringai, mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Mello, mengirimkan ketakutan luar biasa pada dirinya. "Saya akan membiarkan Beyond melakukan lobotomi pada Mello seperti yang dilakukannya pada Caitlyn. Mengerti?" 

Near menutupnya dengan melumat dalam bibir Mello.

Lobotomi. Operasi yang dilakukan dengan cara merusak jaringan otak dalam lobus prefrontal yang letaknya di bagian depan yang dapat membuat orang tersebut tidak dapat merasakan apapun dan akan hidup seperti mayat hidup dengan tatapan kosong. 

" _Let's make a new family_."

Malam itu, Near bercerita mengenai Caitlyn Johnson yang berselingkuh darinya. Gadis itu tertangkap basah saat sedang tidur dengan seorang pria di hotel. Bukan hanya sekali, namun berulang kali hingga Caitlyn hamil dan Near menyeretnya ke Beyond, seorang dokter bedah yang sakit jiwa.

Beyond menggugurkan kandungannya. Caitlyn dikurung di dalam kandang anjing selama dua tahun. Gadis itu menolak makan hingga membuat tubuhnya kurus kering dan berencana untuk bunuh diri.

Maka dari itu, Near menyuruh Beyond melakukan operasi lobotomi yang menyakitkan bagi Caitlyn, membuatnya pingsan dengan kejut listrik dan memasukan benda tajam lewat rongga matanya untuk melakukan operasi yang tidak manusiawi. Sekarang, Caitlyn tidak melawan sama sekali dan tidak menolak untuk makan.

" _Oh my dear, you look even so beautiful with blood all over your face. Let's_ _het_ _married and we'_ _ll_ _be a family_."

Malam itu, setelah perbincangannya dengan Near selesai. Near menunjukkan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Memperlihatkan sebuah rekaman cctv dari layar laptopnya, cctv yang terhubung dengan rumahnya. 

Di sana, Mello melihat Matt dan Aizawa datang. Perlahan, matanya mulai memanas dan menjatuhkan air matanya. Hingga kemudian, terlihat Beyond berdiri di belakang Matt dan Aizawa yang tengah berusaha menurunkan jasad dokter Hana.

Dan kemudian, Beyond melepaskan peluru _shotgun_ tepat di kepala Aizawa hingga isi kepalanya pecah.

Mello terjatuh dari kursinya tidak sadarkan diri, bahkan tidak sanggup ketika melihat Matt tewas dengan mengenaskan. 

Near mengangkat tubuh Mello yang terjatuh di lantai. " _I knew you liked me too_ , Mello."

  
**FIN.**

**Words :**

**Duping delight : like he believes he is fooling others then he got temporary jolt of happiness from it. Hem, jadi dia tersenyum waktu mengungkapkan kebohongan.**

**Sebenernya endingnya mau dibuat tragis, Mello mati. Soalnya di lirik lagunya Ardhito di akhir itu :**

**I'm just a fan, living my fantasy**

**Fall in love with the girl I can't see**

**Maafkan** **ya** **kalau** **ada yang salah** **krn** **aku** **bkn** **anak** **psikolog** **dan** **lagi** **mode** **males** **cari** **jurnal** **🙃**

**Sezuzurnya** **aku** **gak** **tau** **ngetik** **apaan** **. Karena.....** **aku** **butuh** **pelampiasan** **stress. I know it's fucking weird but i** **dont** **care. Forgive me for the weirdness of this story.**

**I'** **ll** **be a little bit busy this semester and the upcoming semester. Please have a seat while waiting for my further update^^ there's something important to do first!**


End file.
